Yuuka's Love (Inazuma Eleven)
by xxHaruNatsuAkiFuyu
Summary: Yuuka, Gouenji Shuuya's younger sister, has a lover. Who was from the Inazuma Japan team ten years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

**Yuuka's P.O.V**

Gouenji Yuuka walked back from school, alone. She heaved a huge sigh of relief. Summer was out, Yuuka finished her senior year, still seventeen years old. Her brother's 'fifth sector' and 'holy emporer' business was over. Hell, he'd even returned to his original hairstyle. Soccer was normal. The new Raimon eleven/ inazuma eleven team intact. Yuuka sighed. That wasn't her problem. She didn't know what her problem was. It was probably facing boredom during the summer. Yuuka's cheeks turned bright pink, as pink as her hair, when she saw the other Raimon boys staring at her. She'd grown out from her 'cute' state, to becoming a woman. They were staring at her legs, which unfortunately the school skirt didn't seem to cover much. The other girls liked this attention, but to Yuuka, it was plain disgusting. Ooh, her onii-chan would be mad if he'd seen this. He was becoming overly protective, and sometimes it was just annoying. Gouenji wouldn't let her breathe for a single moment.

"Yuuka-chan!" She heard Fubuki's voice float through the air. He narrowed his eyes and glared at the whistling boys.

"Hurry up, these dudes are weird!" He put his hand on Yuuka's back and led her away.

"Fubuki-kun, I'm a grown girl, I can handle my problems myself!" Yuuka said indiginantly, pouting her lower lip and giving him wide eyes. Unfortunately, Fubuki just seemed to find this as an act of cuteness. He chuckled and ruffled Yuuka's hair.

"C'mon Yuuka, your still a little girl," said Fubuki and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. It was, of course, totally brotherly. Fubuki was a big flirt, all the girls swooned over him, but recently, he was starting to go steady with some girl, who knew what her name was.

"I saw that, Fubuki," Onii-chan appeared out of the shadows. His face looked threatening, and if looks could kill, Fubuki would be six feet under.

"Don't worry man, I have a girlfriend. Incredibily sexy, may I add," Gouenji's glare seemed to clam down a little.

"Anyway, I wasn't as bad as those other guys who wolf whistle and stare at Yuuka's legs everyday," Fubuki told him in a casual tone. Yuuka mentally facepalmed herself.

"No, onii-chan, that's not true!" There was no convincing Gouenji though.

"I knew that skirt was too short! Fuck, I'm coming to school with you everyday! There is no way that will look at you like that! You're only sixteen!" Yuuka rolled her eyes and ran up to her room. She smiled when she saw something on her desk. A letter. From her secret admirer, who was on the former Inazuma Japan team, ten years ago. Yuuka smiled to herself. She'd gotten along well with all of them. But she wondered who it could be. she'd started to recieve these letters a month ago. Of course, no one knew about it, especially onii-chan, who would kill everyone. So far, all she knew that it wasn't Endou, who was happily married to Natsumi, and Fubuki. Yuuka read the letter happily.

_My Yuuka-chan,_

_I've been watching you for so long, it's time we final meet. Come to the park at 3:00 in the afternoon, a week from now._

_Yours truly, _

_Anonymous admirer._

Yuuka squealed to herself. She would finally meet her mystery guy.

* * *

**Hi!**

**This is my first story, Inazuma eleven, my current anime obsession. I've used their Japanese names, so I hope you can follow. I'll be making a cover soon, don't worry!**

**So... Please Review/Follow**

**~Keerthana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Yuuka's P.O.V**

Yuuka woke up the next morning, feeling exited. She rubbed her eyes and tried to wonder what she was all worker up about.

_Oh yes! _She remembered. She was going to meet her secret admirer a week from now. Yuuka ran down the stairs. She was rather lonely now. Yuuka's father had business outside Tokyo, so he'd decided to move out of Tokyo, but Yuuka still needed to complete school. With none of her parents, Gouenji became her guardian, and he'd settled her in his house. And he almost always had a guardian with her at all times. And no boyfriend. Anyone who tried to ask Gouenji's baby sister out would end up in the hospital. And that was because of Yuuka's old boyfriend, who'd cheated on her. To make a long story short, Gouenji had gotten mad and used his 'Fire Tornado' on the him. According to Gouenji,

"I wasn't being that harsh. I could of used Bakunetsu Storm or even a combined hissastu with Fubuki. I just didn't want get arrested." Gouenji had told her calmly. Yuuka scoffed. Sure, he'd cheated on her, but that didn't mean that Gouenji had to injure him badly. Yuuka was sympathetic.

Yuuka scurried into the kitchen and found note from onii-chan on the fridge, explaining about how he had some 'business' to do. Sighing to herself, Yuuka made herself a bowl of cereal. Her onii-chan always had some business to do. All his fifth sector stuff was over. Soccer was normal. What could onii-chan possibly do? Yuuka decided that he was an adult and probably had some work at office or something. Just as Yuuka finished her bowl of cereal, she heard a knock on the door.

"Ahh, Yuuka-chan, can we come in?" The voice of Raimon junior high coach Endou Mamoru floated through. Yuuka knew it was all Gouenji's orders. Yuuka let them in. Endou-kun and his wife, Endou Natsumi.

"Ooh, Yuuka, did you have your breakfast? I wouldn't mind cooking!" Natsumi bustled around the house. Endou whistled casually, although Yuuka knew that he didn't have the guts to tell his wife that her cooking had too much salt unit. She blown up when onii-chan had told her this, and no one dared to say anything.

"No, it's okay Natsumi-san. I'm okay. I need to go take a bath anyways."

"And I'm helping you with your outfit. Mamoru-kun told me he was going to take me somewhere special." Endou-kun's face turned red with pride.

"Yes I will, Natsumi." And they immediately began eating each other's faces in the living room. Yuuka sighed happily and smiled to herself. She wondered how her secret admirer would be, and who he was. Hiroto wasn't bad, mysterious and had the 'bad boy' aura around him. Toramaru was pretty cute, then there was Fudou, who Yuuka knew loved Haruna, but Kidou would kill him. Kidou wasn't likely. He was like onii-chan, and plus, he had a little sister too.

_Someoka and Tsunami are also kind of cute, _Yuuka thought, but she had a feeling it wouldn't be Someoka. Someoka and poetry...not exactly. And rumours of Tsunami and Touko, who was like an older sister to Yuuka, were there to.

After showering, Yuuka found a nice yellow sundress laid out for her. By Natsumi. Yuuka changed into it and stared in the mirror. Her pink hair was tied up in side braid, and the dress hugged all her curves. It was beautiful. Onii-chan wouldn't let her wear anything like this.

"Ready? Let's go!" Natsumi exclaimed and dragged them out of the door. Man, Natsumi was calm most of the time. Spending time with her husband was one of the rare thing she got to do. That must've gotten her riled up. Endou-kun was looking at her dress awkwardly.

"Uhh, Yuuka-chan? Are you sure Gouenji would let you wear something like this? Because I think you should change." Endou stated flatly. Natsumi waved it off.

"Oh, Mamoru-kun, it fine! Girls deserve to look beautiful!" Without further adu, they hopped into the car. Yuuka looked out of the window while Endou-kun and Natsumi chattered on, with a little lovey-dovey stuff here and there. Yuuka imagined that as her and her lover, whoever he was. He was twenty five, same age as her onii-chan. Yuuka didn't mind the age gap though, it was just who he was. Yuuka couldn't imagine herself with Kabeyama-kun, for example, but Gouenji seemed to trust him. And he was nice to Yuuka. When she was six, he used to come and play with her. She remembered, her, onii-chan and Kabeyama-kun playing with dolls.

_-Half an hour later-_

"Oh my, Mamoru-kun! The love carnival! How did you know?" Natsumi squealed excitedly and smashed her lips onto his. Yuuka exited the car and walked inside, dazed. The love carnival. Oh, how she'd pestered onii-chan to let her go. It must've of been part of onii-chan's influence too.

"Yuuka-chan, what are you wait for? C'mon!" They gave their tickets and looked around. There were mostly couples here, and very couple oriented rides. Yuuka saw a delicious, mouth watering piece of pink jelly heart shaped candy. Buying it, she licked it as the married couple debated on which ride to go on.

"Endou-kun, Natsumi-san, you could go on the Ferris wheel." The Ferris wheel had its personalised love compartment for the couples. They agreed and stood in the queue.

"Yuuka-chan, why don't you come with us?" Natsumi offered but Yuuka shook it off. Natsumi was grinning in a suspicious way.

"Oh, Yuuka-chan, I..." But before she could say anymore, Endou whisked her off. She mouthed an 'I'll tell you later.' Yuuka stalked off around the Ferris wheel.

"Yuuka-chan?" Said a surprised voice from behind her. There, in a beautiful dress, stood Otonashi Haruna, the younger sister of Kidou Yuuto.

"What are you doing here?" Haruna asked before Yuuka could say anything.

"Well, Endou-kun and and Natsumi-San brought me here, but their on the Ferris wheel." Yuuka cocked her eyebrows to the Ferris wheel to indicate. Haruna nodded.

"Well, I'm here to see someone, and if onii-chan comes looking for me, don't tell him, would you?" Haruna asked, winking. Yuuka nodded. She could empathise with Haruna, as they both had older, over protective brothers. Yuuka waved a goodbye as Haruna scampered off. Yuuka sat there, on a bench in the shade, savouring her lolly.

"Yuuka-chan? Hmm, never expected to see you here." A deep, husky voice came from behind her. Yuuka jumped. She out a hand to her heart as she turned to see Kidou-kun, in his fully outfit, his goggles, cape and signature jacket with jeans. Yuuka hadn't seen that look on him in a long time.

"Oh, Kidou-kun, you scared me!" Yuuka exclaimed. Kidou just wore his signature smirk.

"It what I do best," he replied. "How did you come here without Gouenji catching you?" He added.

"Oh, Endou-kun and Natsumi-san brought me here. Their on the Ferris wheel." Yuuka hoped he wouldn't ask about Haruna.

"What are you doing here? Do you have a girlfriend?" Yuuka blurted out. Oh gosh. She felt herself blushing. That was embarrassing. Kidou smirked again, bit it was quickly replaced by a frown.

"No, I don't. I came here looking for Haruna. Do you know where she is?" Kidou asked her, turning his head towards hers. The strategists eyes couldn't be seen.

"No." She replied meekly.

"Hmm...are you bored by yourself?"

"Yes. Onii-chan won't let me have a boyfriend."

"Come with me. You want to look around? I'll take you." Kidou stood up and offered her his hand.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked. Yuuka had her eyes on somewhere.

"I want to..." She said, smiling

_-Later-_

"Isn't this great?" Yuuka asked as they started to ascend up. Yeah, then were on the roller coaster. Yuuka just had to give her puppy dog eyes and Kidou, grudgingly, fell for it. Kidou was clutching the bar as tightly as he could.

"Yeah," he murmured to himself. But Yuuka wasn't listening to him. She was all anticipated about the ride. She screamed, along with everyone as they felt the thrill of the roller coaster. Kidou struggled to keep his neutral expression. Rollercoasters weren't his thing.

"Ohh, Kidou-kun, that was so fun!" Yuuka exclaimed as they got off. She wasn't exactly stable on her feet. She was a little dizzy.

"It sure was," he agreed half heartedly. "Maybe you shouldn't of gone. I mean, you were in a coma."

"Oh Kidou-kun, that was a long time ago. I'm fine." But she staggered, unable to control herself. Kidou put his hands on her waist. Yuuka blushed slightly at this action.

"You're far from fine." Without further warning, Kidou picked up Yuuka bridal style and carried her. Yuuka protested.

"Kidou-kun! I can walk by myself!" She shook her legs indignantly. But Kidou was stubborn and wouldn't let her down. She ended up having her face pressed close to his chest. Oh gosh. It was so muscular. Yuuka shook her head. That was so perverted.

"Hey, Kidou, didn't expect to see you here! Woah, what's wrong, Yuuka-chan?" Kidou smirked.

"Just a little...unstable on her legs." Kidou said, putting her down. Yuuka brushed her dress and smoothened. She appeared fine, so Endou continued.

"Alright then! How about we hit the rollercoaster, eh Kidou!" Endou said happily. Kidou's eyes widened, but no could see them.

"No!" He said in a firm tone. Natsumi intervened.

"Hey, how about we get some lunch!" She said. Yuuka stood up and walked with them.

"What did you want to talk about?" Yuuka whispered. Natsumi smiled.

"You'll see."

* * *

**~Keerthana**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Yuuka's P.O.V.

They decided to stall for lunch at a restaurant called Lover's Serenade. Well, it was Natsumi's choice. Kidou looked particularly unhappy with the choice. Well, he wasn't even happy being here.

"Minna, is everyone up for some..." Endou started, looking enthusiastic, but then he realised he didn't know what was on the menu. Yuuka giggled. Endou-kun was really funny at times. She wondered how onii-chan and Kidou-kun could get irritated by this.

"Uhh, is everyone up for some _amour et le sexe soupe?_" Endou asked, pronouncing it totally wrong. "What does that even mean?"

"It means Love and sex soup," Natsumi answered for him. Endou face turned all blushed, anime style.

"In what language? Its all Greek to me!"

"It's French, Endou-kun." Yuuka piped up. They'd gotten a table outside. Kidou was looking a little disgusted with the soup name and shaking his his head at his friends antics. Even now, Endou was still the same.

"So are we gonna try the, uh, Love and, uh..." Endou trailed off, not being able to say it. A huge sweatdrop appeared behind Natsumi's head.

"Baka! Of course we are!" And so it was ordered, with Natsumi and Endou sharing a soup of Love and Sex. Yuuka just stared at everything. She loved the Love Fair. She hoped that one day her and her secret admirer would be able to go together.

"So, Kidou, what brings you here? I mean, you're always busy with Teikoku!" Endou asked, helping himself to a large bite of the main course, shrimp. Natsumi smacked the back of his head, to get him to eat less messily.

"And besides," Natsumi said, stirring her soup. "I've known you long enough to know that you don't like these types of things." Kidou just gave his signature smirk.

"Just a little suspicions with Haruna." Kidou stated, politely cutting his steak and eating. Well, he had grown up in a mansion, by himself, with soccer. Natsumi rolled here eyes.

"Oh, Kidou-san, give her a break! You don't need to be on over protective brother mode every single second! She's twenty four!" Kidou raised his eyebrows.

"So, you're trying to tell me that Haruna is dating someone?" Kidou asked. Natsumi, however, kept her composure.

"I didn't say anything like that," she countered. "I only said you don't need to be so protective. Besides, Haruna deserves to live her life." It was quite a hilarious scene for Yuuka now. Kidou was busy grumbling and Endou was stuffing large measures of food into his mouth. Yuuka couldn't stifle her giggle.

"What's so funny?" Endou asked although with his mouth full of food it sounded more like 'woosh show funnssy'

"Nothing," she said, her face turning a light shade if pink. She suddenly realised that her thigh was gently brushing against Kidou-kun's hand. That fact made her feel tingly and...good? She mentally cursed herself for feeling like this. If onii-chan saw this...Yuuka felt a bead of sweat trickling down her forehead.

"Is it too hot, Yuuka-chan?" Kidou asked out of nowhere, making Yuuka jump. His red eyes were hidden under his goggles, his light brown hair in a ponytail. His cape and jacket made him seem more intimidatingly attractive.

Bad Yuuka! She chided herself. She couldn't believe that she was checking out Kidou-kun. Onii-chan and Endou-kun's best friend.

"No, I'm fine, I'm okay." Yuuka answered, taking a swig of cold water and fanning herself. Fifteen minutes later, all the food was eaten (namely by Endou) and the result was a loud burp from him the minute they exited the restaurant.

"Oh, Mamoru-kun, that is absolutely the last time we are ever going to a restaurant again!" Natsumi groaned. Endou just seemed to be content with filling his stomach up.

"But the food was good! Even the love and lalala soup!" Endou exclaimed.

"Y'know, Endou, you're a grown adult now, and besides, you've already done it," Kidou told him nonchalantly. Endou's face turned bright red, anime style.

"Kidou-san! Not you too!" Yuuka just giggled as usual. Suddenly, something caught her eye. It was pink, and loaded with clothes. A clothes store! It seemed as if Natsumi had also caught sight of the wonder before her eyes.

"Yuuka, are you thinking the same thing I'm thinking?" She grinned deviously. Yuuka nodded, smiling as well. It was so hard to get onii-chan to take her shopping. He always ended whining and groaning after five minutes, and besides, all the clothes she bought were apparently too 'revealing.' That really ticked Yuuka off and she decided, no shopping with onii-chan again.

"Well, this is supposed to be a girls day, and Endou-kun promised to be with you," Yuuka started, smiling mischievously. Natsumi grinned with her.

"Mamoru-kun!" Natsumi called out in a sing-song voice. Endou, being the lovestruck husband, obediently followed his wife. Kidou was looking at Natsumi like she was a tough soccer formation he had to strategize.

"She's up to something..." Kidou muttered under his breath. Yuuka watched him amusedlu and she watched him pale as Natsumi dragged Endou into the clothes store.

"Oh boy," Kidou said to himself whilst Endou threw protests.

"Oh no! Natsumi, not here! You'll take hours and hours for shopping! and you won't even buy anything!" Endou whined, but Natsumi just reminded him that today was the girls day.

"Yeah, I just realised, I have to go," Kidou said, turning around to leave

"Yo, Kidou!" Endou called, and dragged Kidou back to the shop. Years and years of Endou's goalkeeper skills allowed extra strength in his hands.

"Besides, _Kidou_, Yuuka might need your help for shopping," Endou added, grinning evilly. Kidou looked around and saw that no strategy would help him in this case.

"Yeah thanks, Endou, you're a real nice _friend_," Kidou retorted sarcastically. Either Endou could be evil when he wanted or Natsumi had influenced him.

_Well, a teenage girl can't shop much anyways_, Kidou thought to himself but boy was he wrong...

* * *

**~Keerthana**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Yuuka's P.O.V**

"No! You can't torture me like this Natsumi!" Endou's muffled cries were heard as Natsumi dragged him into the clothes store. He was behaving like a baby, God knows how he was the captain of the Raimon Eleven and Inazuma Japan. His cries weren't that loud though. Yuuka glanced at Kidou, who had his hands in his pocket and was grumbling a little to himself. He was behaving the exact opposite of Endou; making a silent fuss about it.

"C'mon boys, the longer you take come in, the more time we shop," Natsumi told them, a little impatiently. Grudgingly, Endou and Kidou made their way further into the store.

"Well, look on the bright said," Endou said happily.

"Is their a bright side?" Kidou interjected gloomily. Endou pondered over that while Kidou sweatdropped.

"No." He said at last. Natsumi and Yuuka were looking at the clothes with hearts in their eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" Yuuka gasped. "I didn't know that the clothes over here were no great!" Natsumi chuckled.

"It's like you've never been shopping before," Natsumi commented, amused. Yuuka nodded.

"I haven't! Onii-chan always starts whining after five minutes!" Natsumi gasped dramatically.

"Oh you poor girl! C'mon, we have to make up for it right now!" Meanwhile, Kidou and Endou were talking to themselves.

"Gouenji has to take her shopping, huh? I'm glad I don't have to go with Haruna." Kidou told Endou whilst Endou was nudging Kidou and saying,

"Gouenji whines, eh? Make sure to mention that to him the next time he mentions something stupid I did!" Endou said, grinning from ear to ear.

_  
The girls were shopping their hearts out, oblivious to the men. Suddenly, Yuuka remembered that Natsumi wanted to tell her something.

"Natsumi, what did you want to tell me in the resteraunt?" Yuuka asked. Natsumi grinned sheepishly.

"Well, it wasn't any of my business, but, uh, well, while you were in the shower, I went up to your room, and I saw this letter thing, from your secret admirer..." Natsumi trailed off. "I'm sorry. It wasn't any of my business, I was being nosy." Yuuka didn't know what to feel. No one knew about 'him'. She guessed it would of been nice to let someone know about it. Besides, Natsumi could give her advice and could probably help her guess who it could be. She smiled warmly.

"It's okay, Natsumi. I like having someone know about this anyways. Girls secret. I was thinking about telling Touko about this too, girls secret. Just don't tell onii-chan." Natsumi giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Telling Gouenji about it is out of the question. Didn't he use Fire Tornado on your previous boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Poor Renji had to be admitted in the hospital for a broken arm. Apparently onii chan didn't want to get into legal trouble." Yuuka huffed. She didn't want tears pircking at her eyes again. As they browsed through the rack of clothes, Natsumi mused.

"Whatever you do, DO NOT, and I mean do not, tell Urabe Rika about this," Natsumi said, shuddering as she recalled some memories. Rika was the biggest love drama queen in the entire Japan. The Osaka Girl had managed to finally hook up with Ichinose Kazuya, and was leaving to see him in a month or so.

"I remember Rika had fell in love with onii-chan sometime ago, because he could make Takoyaki," Yuuka mused, recalling that incident. "But she was rather nice to me, just a little eccentric." Rika was the first older girl to fully associate with Yuuka. She'd even bought front row seat for Yuuka during the Little Gigant match. But apparently her and onii-chan didn't work out, or something, but that didn't stop Rika's niceness towards Yuuka.

"Definitely though, Rika is a gossip girl. She might be the last one to know." Yuuka agreed. Yuuka knew that Natsumi and Rika didn't see eye to eye, but Natsumi's main former rival was Zaizen Touko. She was a rival for Natsumi in everything...wealth, fame and popularity, marks, soccer but most importantly, Endou Mamoru's affections. Well, now that Natsumi had gotten Endou it was fine.

"Yeah, definitely. Enough talk, lets get down to shopping!"

*_One Hour Later* _

"Gouenji Yuuka! Are you finished yet?' Kidou whined for about the millionth time. Normally, people like Gouenji and Kidou were ones to have reserved feelings and mature, but shopping had bought the boy out of him. Kidou was sweatdropping as Yuuka couldn't decide between two dresses.

"Meh, Yuuka-chan, it's just a dress! How can you not decide?" Endou was sulking in his emo corner. Natsumi glared at him for that one.

"This takes a lot of precision, Mamoru-kun! It's not easy to find the right dress!" Natsmui and Endou started arguing. Yuuka felt a twinge of sympathy.

"Okay guys, don't worry, I'm done! C'mon, we can go now," Yuuka said, choosing one dress and paying for it.

'Wait, do I have to pay for all of that?" Kidou said, pointing at Yuuka's pile of clothes. Yuuka was about to say no but Natsumi interjected.

"Of course you do!" Yuuka shook her head.

"No, Kidou-san, you don't. I have money," she said, taking her clothes to the paying checkout area thing. But before she could pay, Kidou flashed his credit card out.

"I feel generous today, plus, I heard that Gouenji hardly takes you shopping," Kidou said to her as they walked out the store. He was even holding her bags for her. Yuuka flashed him a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Kidou-san," Yuuka said, her eyes sparkling. Meanwhile, with Natsumi and Endou, there was a little argument brewing there. endou was gaping, wide eyed at the bill while Natsumi was going on abut,

"See, Mamoru-kun, they aren't even a couple and Kidou's acting like a gentleman."

"I'm sorry, Natsumi!" Endou exclaimed frantically. It looked like Natsumi was bi-polar because she squealed and they immediately started kissing. Kidou and Yuuka sweatdropped, but then Yuuka started blushing. Her and Kidou-san as a couple...

"I often wonder how those two got together," Kidou muttered. Yuuka nodded.

"And us as a couple," he added. "Where did that..." Kidou stopped mid-sentence and started crooning his neck.

"Haruna," he said in a low voice and started sprinting towards her. Oh boy...this wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

**~Keerthana**

**P.S. Set after GO Galaxy timeline, just no GO characters or any reference...sorry :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Yuuka's P.O.V.**

Yuuka gulped. Haruna was here, in the love carnival, and the reason Kidou-san had come here was to find her. Yuuka quickly did some quick thinking to try and distract Kidou.

"Uhm, oh!" Yuuka gasped, a little dramatically. "I feel so faint!" Yuuka pretended to feel dizzy an d'gasp for air. But Kidou Yuuto was an expert strategist, there was no way he'd fall for something like this.

"Yuuka!" He placed the shopping bags on the ground and ran over to her side. He held her in his arms and managed to make her feel stable.

"Are you okay? Do I need to call a doctor?" Kidou felt worried, but he had a cool head. From the corner of her eye, she saw Haruna leaving, scurring away actually. Yuuka breathed a mental sight of relief. She mentally thanked Fuku-san for enrolling her in drama classes. That really came to use. Yuuka pretended to cough and have a parched throat.

"I...i just need water," Yuuka coughed. The minute she said her sentence, Kidou was unscrewing the bottle cap and holding to her mouth, making her sip the water. Yuuka managed to stand up, brushing her skirt. She elt her cheeks going pink as Kidou held onto her.

"Kidou-san? I'm fine. you can let go of me," Yuuka said, a little awkwardly. Kidou loosened his grip, but still kept his hands on her shoulders.

"It's happened for the second time. Maybe I should tell Gouenji about this," Kidou said, a little firmly. Yuuka looked at him, wide eyed.

"No! Please don't tell onii-chan! He won't let me do anything!" Yuuka whined. Kidou wore a neutral expression on his face.

"Hmm..." was all he said when Natsumi and Endou came barging in. Kidou and Yuuka had gone ahead of them.

"What happened? Are you okay, Yuuka?" Natsumi asked frantically to which Yuuka just gave a wink that only Natsumi could see. She immediately understood.

"Yes, I'm fine," Yuuka replied, while Endou just stood there and scratched his head, wondering what the heck was going on. Kidou had his hands in his pockets. His eyes were hidden under his goggles, so no one knew what his expression was like. His face was down, like usual.

"She's fine," Kidou said after some time. His head was turned in the direction of where Haruna was standing, well, now she was gone.

"Dammit!" Kidou cursed under his breath. "She's gone!" That was how the rest of the day went, with Edndou, Kidou, Yuuka and Natsumi hunting for Haruna. Kidou was like a wild animal hunting for his prey. Yuuka could catch some words that Kidou was muttering under his breath like...'Haruna, dating,kill.' Yuuka rolled her eyes. Exactly like onii-chan. What the boys didn't know was Natsumi and Yuuka had already spotted Haruna in the bathrooms. They'd already told her that Kidou was looking for her and promised they wouldn't tell. Haruna had thanked them and returned with her dtae, who was hiding from a very angry Kidou Yuuto. **{A/N I'm not gonna reveal who Haruna is dating but I think it's obvious ;)}.**

After half an hour of searching, Kidou just decided to give up. Endou looked like he had just dragged himself through the Sahara desert. Kidou had parted, waving a goodbye to them and leaving the fair. Endou immediately raced over to the car, launching himself in and cranking up the AC.

"I will never go to the love fair with Kidou again!" Endou exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Mamoru-kun! Focus on the wheel!" Natsumi repriminded. Endou realised what he was doing and gave her his usual sheepish grin before returning to the wheel. The rest of the car ride rolled on like this, until they reached Yuuka's home. Where, surprisingly, Goeunji was home.

"Gouenji!" Endou exclaimed as a surprised Yuuka said 'onii-chan!' Gouenji was calmly sitting there, reading a football magazine.

"Onii-chan! You've come back early!" Yuuka said, surprised and happy. Goeunji flicked his lips into a small smile.

"Why, do you want me gone?" Gouenji had asked her teasingly. Yuuka shook her head. Gouenji noticed the number of shopping bags in Endou's hand. He smirked.

"Endou Natsumi, still torturing your husband by making him shop for you, huh?" HE said, his smirk plastered on his face. Natsumi just gave a small smile.

"For your information, Gouenji-senpai, these happen to be Yuuka's bags, becuase you never take her shopping," Natusmi retorted evilly. Gouenji's eyes widened and Yuuka heard he brother muttering 'they better not be too revealing.' Then he turned his attention to Endou.

"You had to bare with two women, shopping, all by yourself?" He asked, amused. Endou shook his head.

"No, Kidou was there too."

"Kidou Yuuto at the love fair huh?" Gouenji chuckled. He couldn't imagine Kidou prancing through that place. Endou though...

"He was there looking for Haruna." And Endou proceeded to narrate the entire story, showing those anime actions whislt Yuuka and Natsumi tried on the clothes.

"And Goeunji, you cant say anything now, because you start whining when Yuuka drags you for shopping," Endou was grinning like a fool now. Gouenji just smirked with his arms crossed.

"Well, Endou, from what I've heard right now, you're the one who's been whining non stop and you've been sulking." Endou just fainted, anime style. This little bickering continued, well mostly Endou trying to prove that he wasn't stupid, until Natsumi barged in and told him it was time to pick up little Endou Daisuke and Keiko, their twin son and duaghter from their grandparents house. Yes, Endou and Natsumi have a one month year old children.

That night, as Yuuka was getting ready for bed, he saw yet another message. She beamed.

* * *

_My love,_

_You're as beautiful as ever, even a rose would diminish at the sight of you enhancing beauty. Please be well, and I hope your onii-chan will never find of this. He would never approve._

_Your Secret Admirer_

* * *

**~Keerthana**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Yuuka's P.O.V**

Yuuka woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed. She stretched and did all the things a normal human being would do, brush thier teeth and in some early people's cases, like her, take a shower and straighten their beds. Yuuka took a glance at her desk to see if there was any message. She sighed. No such luck. This secret admirer thing was getting her hyped up. She spent all of last night tossing and turning and thinking about her lover. That was the first time she had received a message at night. Her mind wandered of to names that could of done this... first name that popped into her mind was Fudou Akio. Fudou, like Tobitaka Seiya, was an ex gangster. He had lived a hard life. His father had abandonned him when he was young and his mother battled through depression. His gang was more badass than Tobitaka's. The leather jackets, they'd called themselves. They did graffiti and vandalised. Well, Fudou was over that gang a long time ago after receiving a scholarship from Teikoku. It could of been Fudou. Or Kiyama Hiroto. From what Endou used to scream out, Hiroto used to stalk the games played by Raimon. He was pretty sneaky too, along with his friend Midorikawa Ryuuji. Yuuka had a small girl crush on Hiroto. She secretly hoped it was him. Or Sakuma Jirou, although she preferred Hiroto.

_Uggh Yuuka, snap out of it, onii-chan would never approve. You acting like a hormonal teenage girl, just like how you were all perverted with Kidou. _Kidou. Yuuka's heart and brain stopped right there. His name had hardly crossed her mind. Kidou Yuuto. The name was perfect. He was a good looking man, Yuuka didn't know what to consider him, a soccer loving nerd? He was smart, yet so strong. Yuuka probably didn't consider him a suitor because he was an onii-chan too, after all. With Haruna. Yuuka remembered her aching legs as it was Kidou's turn to drag them across carnival searching for Haruna. Yuuka was almost prepared to tell him who Haruna was with until Endou finally dropped to the ground and gave up. The irony, Endou was always the one to say 'i will never give up' if he dropped to the ground. Erasing her mind of older men, Yuuka scurried downstairs.

Where she was suprised to see onii chan sitting there, sipping a cup of coffee, browsing through his iPhone.

"Onii chan! You haven't gone for your 'business!" Yuuka said, surprised, making quotation marks around the word business. Gouenji smiled.

"Well, that was light business I had to deal with, but this is real sh- I mean work I have to attend to," Gouenji said, covering up his mistake. He didn't want to taint his innocent baby sister with curse words. Yuuka had probably never uttered a single curse word in her life.

"Well, what do you have to deal with then?" Yuuka asked, helping herself to slice of toast. Gouenji's face turned into a small frowm.

"Well, its a long story, something to do with the soccer association. Kidou was already there from last night-"

"Wait, Kidou was there?" Yuuka blurted out. She blushed. She hand't meant to blurt it out like that. That meant Kidou was off the list in her secret admirers. She felt sad, but hey, there were other hotties in Inazuma Japan. Gouenji raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously.

"Yes, why?" He asked, suspicion lacing his voice. Yuuka felt the heat in her cheeks rising.

"Um, oh no reason atually. I mean, we spent our whole day trying to look for Haruna, Kidou dragged us all around and we were all tired, I mean poor him," Yuuka went on and on about it.

"Mmhmm," Gouenji murmured, turning his attention back to his iPhone. He was used to Yuuka giving her sympathetic talks like this, so he brushed it off.

"So, as I was saying," he continued, cutting Yuuka off. "I'll be going to Osaka, where the conference is held, and I'll be back next week. I'm sorry Yuuka, I don't want to leave you alone."

"Oh." Was all she could manage to say. She was used to onii chan leaving like this, all of a sudden. She felt sad, but a part of her also felt, happy? It wasn't often a teen was left at home alone. And plus, with her secret admirier stuff, she could finally relax with onii chan behind her.

"Don't worry Yuuka, I'll make it up to you when I come back, I promise," he said sincerely.

"Even taking taking me shopping?" Yuuka asked teasingly.

"Uh, no. You have enough clothes already." Gouenji made a face and started bustling around the house, packing for his trip.

* * *

At ten a.m sharp, Gouenji Shuuya was all packed and ready to leave.

"Ok, Yuuka, take care of yourself while I'm gone. Fuku-san will be taking care of you, and Fuyuppe will drop by too. And remember, no boys." Gouenji told her threateningly. He had gone over this a million times. Yuuka was sick of hearing it, but she just behaved like a good girl. Besides, she was already breaking on of his rules.

"Yes, onii chan," Yuuka told him obediantly. As Gouenji was getting ready, he was reminded of something.

"Also Yuuka, go check up with the doctor. I heard you were feling faint yesterday." Gouenji said, his older brother instincts kicking in. Yuuka's eyes widened.

"What? But I'm fine!" Yuuka protested. Onii chan didn't reply, he was already running late.

"Yuuka, just be careful. Remember, Fuku-san will be coming over and so will Fuyuppe, so ask her to check you up." Gouenji kissed his sister on the forehead and gave her a hug before leaving. Yuuka just sat there, dumbfounded. Then it turned to annoyance. Kidou. He told onii-chan. Yep, definitely not Kidou as the admirer. She felt a trickle of irritation.

_Go check up with Fuyuppe, _Gouenji's words ran though her head. Fuyuppe was a nurse at Inazuma General Hospital, where onii-chan somtimes worked. Fuyuppe. Another thought crossed her head.

"Since when did onii-chan call Fuyuka Fuyuppe?" She wondered, a mischevous girn playing on her face.

* * *

**Hi!**

**Another chapter done, this was just Gouenji and Yuuka brother/sister moments! I'm sorry if this chapter was boring, next chapter, I will try to make it interesting! Also, what going with Gouenji and Fuyuka, sorry Fuyuppe *waggles eyebrows*. Any ideas on who Yuuka's lover is? **

**I've created a Twitter, yay! It's xLunaSkittlesx, you can find my news feed and follow me there! And if you need to ask me something, shoot me a message through my email, keerthanaa200 . Yes, there are two a's, I made it like that.**

**So...Please Review/Follow**

**~Keerthana**

**P.S. Thank you for you wonderful comments, everyone! It just made my day! Shiranai Atsune, Soccers Freak and HachimitsuOukan...be openminded! It can be anyone! And, good for you Soccers Freak, Sakuma is not one of the admirers of Yuuka's admiriers. Yes, there will be many ToraYuuka moments and KidouYuuka moments. Just keep reading! You never know who it will be! So we've got team Toramaru and team Kidou! Gouenji will not be happy :P. And Haruna's boyfriend will be revealed! Now Kidou won't be too happy there!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Gouenji's P.O.V **

Gouenji Shuuya quickly bustled out of the house, a dull, aching sensation throbbing in him as he left Yuuka alone. He didn't want to leave her alone but he couldn't take her either. Gouenji tried to shrug it off. Fuku-san and Fuyuka were going to take care of her. And it wasn't like Yuuka had a secret boyfriend or anything anyways. Gouenji's fists clenched as he remembered her first and last boyfriend. Breaking Yuuka's heart and making her sob for weeks, because he cheated on her. Gouenji knew tat he should've used Bakunetsu Storm on him there and then. But no, legal troubles and Rika was conveniently there to stop him. Gouenji sweatdropped as he remembered the Takoyaki incident. At least Rika had been nice to Yuuka. Well, a little too nice. Taking her to Osaka and almost making her into a mini-Rika, making her obssessed with clothes and cosmetics. Gouenji shuddered. He'd neevr be able to forget the day when they came back from Osaka, caked in make up and and holding clothes. And there was something Yuuka said which made Gouenji almost faint on the spot.

"Onii-chan, I wish Rika was my nee-chan."

Gouenji was so immeresed in his thoughts he didn't notice someone come up and tap him on the shoulder. But he was used to being in the shadows as Ishido Shuuji, so he didn't jump.

"Kidou?" He asked, surprised to see the strateigist here. "Aren't you supposed to be at the conference?"

"I came back, commando asked me to pick you up. Plus, Toramaru needed me for some help," Kidou replied nonchalantly. Gouenji didn't press further. Goodness knows what Toramaru could possibly want. The surprising fact was Kidou actually helped. First, Toramaru wanted to visit the Buckingham Palace, then he wanted a pet giraffe, and now, he was obssessed with Skittles after meeting some weird girl named Keerthana. He was also bent upon getting Gouenji hooked up with someone. Little did he know the truth. Gouenji smiled as he felt his cellphone buzzing in his pocket. A text from Fuyuppe. He read it as he boarded the bus.

Fuyuka and him had gotten close, because he sometimes worked in the hospital. His father also spoke highly of Fuyuka, as she was one of the best nurses there.

"Since when have you been calling Fuyuka Fuyuppe? I thought that was all Endou. Is the ace striker getting all close with one of the most good looking nurses in the hospital?" Kidou asked, peering at Gouenji's phone and smirking.

"Why, you want her?" He asked, sounding possessive. "And I've also heard some stuff about you and the presidents daughter, Zaizan Touko?" Gouenji added hastily, wagglign his eyebrows a little.

"Sakuma knows a lot about different girls, it's his obssession, and Touko? She's with Tsunami. I have no love life."

"Yeah, because you're too busy chasing after Haruna's. Does Sakuma know everything about Haruna too?" Gouenji asked, mirrorring Kidou's smirk. Kidou just scowled.

"He better not." He said menacingly.

* * *

**Yuuka's P.O.V**

"Yuuka? Are you done with your breakfast?" Fuku-san asked kindly, washing the dishes.

"Yes, Fuku-san, thank you. I can't thank you enough for staying here with me. Although I do wish I could stay at home alone...but onii-chan won't let me. But I really like having you here." Fuku-san smiled warmly.

"Yes, I know, you want your independence. I used to have an over protective brother too. But I told him eventually that I wanted to live life by myself. And I did. I got married to a lovely man." Fuku-san sighed, as if recalling those memories.

"Fuku-san, if you want to go home, back to your husband, you can, I know how much you want to spend time with him," Yuuka offered generously.

"Is someone trying to get rid of me?" Fuku-san asked teasingly. Yuuka grinned and shook her head.

"No, never Fuku-san. Besides, onii-chan has Fuyuka coming over to spend the rest of the day with me. Natsumi has two babies to take care of."

"Ah, yes, Fuyuka. She's a very sweet girl. Very polite and helpful. I think she would make a very good wife for Shuuya-kun." Yuuka giggled.

"Well, you're in luck, because, I think onii-chan fancies Fuyuka. He keeps calling her Fuyuppe too." Just then, the doorbell rang. It was Fuyuka. She let her hair loose today, and was wearing a simple white top and pink skirt.

"Hello,Yuuka, Shuu- I mean, Gouenji-san asked me to keep you occupied today. Do you want to tag along with us, Fuku-san?" Fuku-san smiled but shook her head.

"No, its fine, you two go along, I have, some errands to meet," Fuku-san said, and waved as she exited the house. "I'll be back in the evening." Many people thought that Yuuka and Fuyuka had the same personality, excpet Fuyuka was more shy and Yuuka a little bolder and probably more eccentric thanks to Rika.

"Well, do you want to go to the park and take a walk? Natusmi may be strolling around there too," Fuyuka asked. Yuuka nodded.

"yes please! Just wait for sometime and please sit, I'll get ready." Yuuka raced up to her room. She was becoming too dependent on these love notes. It was like an addicting drug. She need one everyday. Yuuka sighed as she saw no note was on her table today, yet.

"Anything bothering you, Yuuka? You look a little down. Gouenji-san said to check up on you." Fuyuka asked, concerned. Yuuka smiled and brushed it off.

"No, I'm fine."

They reached the park in fifteen minutes. They were just walking around, chatting. Yuuka was tempted to ask her about onii-chan, but resisted. She also really wanted to spill the beans about her admirer, but it was like her mouth was glued shut.

"Fuyuka, Yuuka? Is that you?" A surprised voice floated through the air. They both jumped a little and saw Natsumi, pushing a stroller through the park. Little Daisuke and Keiko were inside, fast asleep.

"Hi, natsumi!" They choursed, and Yuuka bent down to peer at the little babies. Gosh, they were so cute. Keiko and Daisuke looked like their Mom and Dad respectively.

"Aww, Natsumi, they're adorable! C'mon, let's go sit at the Gazebo there and get some drinks!" Fuyuka exclaimed happily. The three of them walked ove ro the the nearest, small gazebo there and sat down. Fuyuka went to go some drinks, whilst Natsumi soothed little Daisuke, who started to cry.

"Once Daisuke gets up, I have to soothe him then its little Keiko who follows," Natsumi explained, a weary smile plastered on her face, yet she looked happy. Yuuka imagined what it would be like to be a mother.

"Have you told Fuyuka?" Natsumi asked her, burping Daisuke. Yuuka shook her head.

"No, but I really want to. What should I do?" Natsumi smiled.

"You can trust Fuyuka, she helps a lot," Natsumi said with an encouraging smile, with a dreamy look on her face, as if she remembered something nice. Fuyuka was approaching them with the drinks.

"Here," she said, handing them a bottle of fruit juice. She also cradled Endou Keiko in her arms, who was staring at Fuyuka with wide eyes. "What were you all talking about?" Yuuka glanced at Nastumi, who nodded. She took a deep breath and started. She told Fuyuka all about her secret admirer, her suspicions about who it was and how Natsumi found out.

"But the strange thing is, I got one last night," Yuuka said confused and relieved. "I mean, I've never gotten one in the night before. And I didn't receive one today at all."

"That is so cool, Yuuka! Give it some time, maybe it'll come later. In the meanwhile, I want to try guessing who it might be! I think its Fudou!" Natsumi shook her head.

"Nope, unlikely. I'm opting for Toramaru. He stays clear because he respects your brother, but he likes you a lot." Fuyuka giggled.

"Toramaru's cute, but I think I'll go for Kidou! Kidou and Yuuka make a nice couple!" Yuuka shook her head.

"No, becuase Kidou was out last night when the message was delievered. And he won't be here the entire week, so I don't think it's him. It could be Hiroto. He's like a stalker" But Fuyuka was admant and stubborn.

"Well, I'm still going to bet on Kidou! I like him and Yuuka!" Natsumi snorted.

"He's also an onii-chan. I still think it's going to be Toramaru. Want to bet on that, Fuyuka?"

"Oh yes." Yuuka sweatdropped and gave an anime nervous smile when they shook hands on it.

"It'll also be nice to see Shuuya-kun get all overprotecttive over Yuuka!" Fuyuka exclaimed happily before realising her mistake and blushing beet red.

"That's another thing, I think onii-chan has a thing for you. I mean, he starts calling you Fuyuppe all of a sudden. Are you with my brother, Fuyuppe?" Yuuka asked exitedly. When Fyuyuka didn't reply, Natsumi started to speak.

"Her being silent means yes. Well, Fuyuka, I approve but I'll only see him as a good boyfriend if he takes you shopping." Fuyuka, Natsumi and Yuuka started laughing.

"Fuyuppe and onii-chan...that's a cute couple," Yuuka siad dreamily.

"Well, I can't wait to see you with Kidou!" Fuyuka bubbled. Natsumi shook her head.

"No, Toramaru and Yuuka are cuter. But you might have to deal with his sudden new obssessions."

"For all we know guys, it could be neither," Yuuka said, trying to remain neutral. "I'll admit, I don't mind Kiyama-san either." After resting there for a few minutes, gossping, Fuyuka had to go back to the hospital. Then Natsumi received a call from the chairman, also her fater, and she had to leave. Yuuka assured the two women that she would be okay by herself. She savoured the warm sunlight as she walked around the park. It felt so nice to be independent and free. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped.

"Yuuka-chan?" That was the voice of a someone known as Utsunomiya Toramaru.

* * *

**So Chapter Seven up!**

**I feel so good writing this, llike I'm hyped up on a bunch of Skittles! Yes, I showed Toramaru skittles! Ooh, looks likes its competition between Toramaru and Kidou! Stay tuned though, you never know who it will be! Also, yay! Gouenji's P.O.V! I love to stalk Fudou Akio, more than Gouenji these days! Who do you guys stalk! You can answer me on Twitter too! Sorry, I'm really hung onto twitter!**

**So...Review/Follow**

**~Keerthana**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eigght**

**Yuuka's P.O.V**

"Toramaru-kun?" Yuuka asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?" Toramaru shrugged, his lips moving up and down as if he was munching on something.

"Nice day to be at the park. Want some?" He asked, holding out a red packet of candy. Yuuka peered at the cover. Oh boy. Skittles.

"No thanks," Yuuka declined the offer of the delicious candy. Toramaru didn't seem to be affected by it. Oh well, more for him.

"Want to take a walk?" Toramaru offered, still munching away on those skittles. From what Natsumi had told her, this was one of his strange addictions. God knows who he'd learned it from. He wasn't wearing his usual business suit, just a casual t-shirt and shorts. For a short midget durin the FFIs, he'd grown awfully tall. At six foot three, he was the tallest member of the former Inazuma Japan team.

"Sure." Yuuka accepted. Toramaru's packet of skittles were finally over. He hesitantly threw them in the bin. Yuuka giggled.

"Sorry about that," Toramaru said, scratching his head awkwardly. "I met this girl named Keerthana at the restaraunt, and she insisted I try these. Have you seen her before?" Yuuka shook her head.

"Name doesn't ring a bell." But Keerthana, who ever she was, wasn't on her mind. Natsumi's words were ringing at the back of her head, _I bet its Toramaru. _Kidou was out of the question, and the guys she hung out with were highly unikely. Endou was married and had two kids, Fubuki was dating someone and Kabeyama...lets just say he wouldn't be able to squeeze through the window. Someoka was a close friend of onii-chan too, but he was in France, in the city of love. Yuuka smiled to herself, Paris was always the number one place she wanted to visit.

"Yuuka-chan? What's so funny?" Toramaru asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"N-nothing," Yuuka stuttered, blushing a little.

"Gouenji-san let you out on your own? That's not likely of him," Toramaru commented, looking a little paranoid.

"No, Fuyuka and Natsumi were here too. Onii-chan and Kidou-san went to Osaka for a meeting." Toramaru flinched a little when Kidou's name was mentioned, but he didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" Yuuka asked. Toramaru brushed it off.

"No, I'm okay. Hey, do you want to come to Toranaya?" Toranaya was the name of Toramaru's mother's restaurant.

"Sure." She'd been there a couple of times with onii-chan and Kabeyama. It was a really nice restaurant.

* * *

"Hi! Yuuka!" A friendly voice floated through the doorway the minute they stepped foot in the shop. Yuuka saw it was Nashimoto Nonomi, Toramaru's neighbour and helper at the restaurant.

"Hello, Nonomi," Yuuka greeted. Her and Toramaru pulled up chairs and sat down in a corner. It was a day off today, so the place was empty.

"Nonomi nee-san! What are you doing here today? It's a day off!" Toramaru asked, surprised. Nonomi giggled.

"I wanted to create a special dish today," she said happily, resuming to chop the vegetables. Toramaru sighed.

"Just don't make me eat all of it," he said, shuddering at the memory of how he was forced to eat an _entire _meal. Luckily it wasn't Natsumi's food...Toramaru could feel his stomach churning.

"Ahh!" A voice came from outside the kitchen. Yuuka and Toramaru turned to see a rather large figure exiting the kitchen.

"Kabeyama-kun!" Nonomi exclaimed. "What's wrong?" A trembling Kabeyama pointed to a spider, a rather small, harmless one. Yuuka and Tormaru both sweatdropped as the duo tried to fight of the spider. Yuuka knew that Kabeyama had a thing for Nonomi; it all started ten years ago. Yuuka remembered she could see the excitement on Nonomi's face when Kabeyama blocked the ball. She was right next to the fantic Nonomi. A hand grasped at Yuuka's and she blushed when she saw it was Toramaru's.

"C'mon, lets go to a quieter part," Toramaru said, tugging her hand. He led her further inside the store, into a small room.

"This is where we take a break in the restaraunt," Toramaru explained, beckoning her to sit. "Have you had lunch?"

"No." Yuuka realised how famished she was. Then her eyes fell on something oon the table. _Famous poems from across the world, _read the title. A sudden burst of realisation popped into Yuuka's head. Could Toramaru possibly be the one delievring the poems and the scret love notes? She could feel her face heating up when she thought about it.

"Here, Yuuka-chan," said Toramaru, jolting her out of her thoughts. He did that a lot. He placed a slice of pizza and some skittles in a bowl.

"Not the most nutritious meal, " said Toramaru. "But a late celebration for you graduating. Cheers. Don't tell Gouenji-san." He said, pouring her a small cup of wine. They clinked glasses and took a sip, well at least Yuuka did, Toramaru gulped it down in one go. Yuuka realised, this was like an unofficial date. But if Toramaru was the one sending the messages, she didn't want to reveal she knew.

"Say, Toramaru-kun," Yuuka said, nibbling a bit of pizza. "I didn't know you liked poetry." Yuuka could see a small blush creeping to his face.

"I- uh, well, I, uhm-" Yuuka cut him off with a warm smil.

"It's ok, Toramaru-kun. I like poetry too." Yuuka said, staring at him shyly. He was starting to reciprocate a little, and as they ate, he laced his fingers with hers, entwining them as one.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Wanted to make this longer, but sorry, I'm in a rush. Ooh, Toramru and Yuuka! Didn't see that coming, did ya? Anyways, gotta run! I'm late! Yikes! P.S...Kabeyama and Nonomi!**

**Please Review/Follow**

**~Keerthana**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine (Or possibly Chapter Eight- Part 2)**

**Yuuka's P.O.V**

Yuuka knew her face was beet red as she and Toramaru's hands were touching each other. They ate in silence, although the food was long forgotten. Yuuka couldn't get rid of the feeling of Toramaru's hand with hers. Subconciously, she was freaking out, but enjoying it too. Her mind was swimming with thoughts, like most teenage girls when they were sitting there with their maybe so-called admirers, especially when they were like, twenty three years old. Toramaru didn't seem to be that affected. He kept muching onto his pizza, savouring his skittles for last. Yuuka mentally facepalmed herself. Of course he wouldn't. He was twenty two. Holding hands was nothig for him. But Yuuka needed both her hands to eat her food.

"Uh, Toramaru-kun? You can let go of my hand," Yuuka said, her voice strained due to her being nervoys. Toramaru flushed a little and let go of her hand.

"Sorry," he said. "I, uh, didn't know why I did that." They both ate their lunches in silence for a whille, until Yuuka decided to break the nervous atmosphere.

"Toramaru-kun, could you recite a few poems? I never knew you had the talent," Yuuka asked, a little bashfully. "You're such an introvert. You need to open up more with your talents." Toramru sighed, but then smiled at her.

"For you, Yuuka. I feel comfortable sharing my poems with you."

"You write poems too? Oh, I would love to see them!" Toramaru cleared his throat.

"Well, I used to write poems ever since I was little, from when I started playing football, to when my mother gave me my RC wheels, good and bad times of the restauraunt...and," Toramaru seemed hesitant saying this. "Writing a poem confessing my crush."

"A romantic poem, eh?' Yuuka asked. Toramaru nodded.

"That's the only one I remember properly. When I was a part of Inazuma Japan...I used to have the biggest crush on Kino Aki." _Aki, how cute, _Yuuka thought to herself as she imagined a young Toramaru going after her riceballs and purposely getting injured to get her attention.

"Do you still have a crush on her?" Yuuka asked. She wasn't jealous; more like amused. Toramaru waved it off.

"Aw, hell no. I'm over her. She never knew about my feelings though. Although a certain loudmouthed someone did." Toramaru made the annoyed anime face as he remembered Otonashi Haruna. How that girl had found out, he didn't know. After a whole week of persuading her NOT to tell Aki, Haruna finally promised not to. But that didn't stopher to make extremly obnoxious and annoying faces whenever Aki was around. Kidou was so worried, he thought he might have to take her to the doctor.

"So anyways, " Toramaru said, continuing. "I wrote that poem and delivered it to Aki. Well, I heard the managers gossping about it, and they thought it might've come from Endou or some guy named Ichinose Kazuya, and some Domon Asuka." Ichinose and Domon. Well, now Ichinose was with Rika, so, no problems.

"So they never guessed it huh?" Yuuka asked, giving him a sad smile.

"Yeah. But Ichinose and Domon were good guys. I liked them. Ichinose and Kidou clash head on head when it comes to midfielding." Tormaru said, recalling incidents that happened more than a decade ago. Suddenly, he got up, bowed and started reciting.

_Roses bloom brighter when you are around_

_The wind becomes united with the sky and ground,_

_With you, even the rivers stops its flow_

_Flowers and butterflies adorn and glow,_

_The precious gems under the earth lose their lustre,_

_The bravest warrior cannot even muster_

_To say I love you, but what you do the most_

_is make my heart beat faster, faster with desire and love. _Yuuka felt tears prick her eyes as she heard the beautiful poem. Tears of happiness. Aki was really one lucky girl to get a poem from Toramaru; he was a natural. He had such expression, the way he read it had Yuuka to her knees.

"Toramaru-kun," she gushed. "That was beautiful." She looked him straight in the eye, we showed absolute honesty. Toramaru was abruptly taken aback by this sudden behavior, but he enjoyed.

"thank you, Yuuka. Thank you for lettin gme express myself." He was about to say more, but was interupted by a scream from the kitchen.

"Toramaru!" Nonomi screeched. "Come here right now!"

"Coming, nee-san!" Toramaru shouted back, racing ou tof the rom. Yuuka shuddered, so much screaming. She obediently followed Toramaru out of the room.

"Toramaru! The lunch rush starts now!" Nonomi exclaimed happily, putting her apron on. Toramaru fainted, anime style.

"T-the lunch rush? Nee-san, today is supposed to be a day off! Oh gosh!" Toramaru said, frustrated. Yuuka rubbed his back soothingly.

"Don't worry Toramaru, Kabeyama-san is helping me out in the kitchen." Yuuka turned to see an exited Kabeyama, doing his Kabeyama twirl, looking at Nonomi with hearts in his eyes. He, also, put an apron on, although with great difficulty. It was threatening to come off any minute. Yuuka giggled. Kabeyama had fell for Nonomi, _hard. _

"Toramaru, I need you to deliver this to this address," Nonomi said, scribbling down an address and handing Toramaru a bag of food.

"What? Nee-san! I have other stuff to do!" Nonomi scoffed.

"Yeah right, like what? Besides, look at our policy. Customer before anything else," she said pointedly, gesturing to the gold plated sign that hung before their restaraunt.

"And anyways," Nonomi added slyly. "Your mother said that you should help out." Yuuka almost snorted. There was no way that Toramaru would fall for something like that. Bu tboy was she wrong. He sure did fall for it. His body turned rigid and stiff and if possible, his hair stuck up even more.

"Oh, Toramaru-kun," Yuuka called. "Can I come with you?" Yuuka laughed at Toramaru's face that said, you don't need to do any work.

"No silly, I won't some for deliveries. I live near this address anyways." And so they walked, occasionally making jokes, and wondering about who this mysterious Keerthana was, not that anyone cared really. She was just some skittles crazed who knows what aged girl. _Little did they know what she was capable of..._

Toramaru stopped outside Yuuka's building.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Toramaru asked, concerned. Yuuka rolled her eyes.

"What is it with all you guys...Endou-san, Fubuki-san, Kidou-san and now you! Onii-chan has clearly affected you guys! I'll be fine!" Yuuka exclaimed, sending Toramaru a reassuring smile.

"Okay, bye then!" He waved.

* * *

**Toramaru's P.O.V**

Her smile made him feel warm from head to toe. Toramaru felt great inside; his usual stiffness nowas like jelly. Toramaru looked at his hands, rough, calloused and no longer black gloved, although he had a habit of wearing them sometimes. He always felt like he could open up to Yuuka, she was just so caring. Tormaru almost jumped to the moon when he heard her say that she loved his poems, and he could see tears of happiness glistening in her eyes. She was so honesta about it, he was so happy, he didn't care about nee-san opening the restaraunt or her and Kabeyama.

Toramaru didn't know what to feel. He couldn't even open up to Endou, Gouenji and Kidou like that. Kidou. He shuddered again when he'd heard his name. He came back all the way from Osaka just to help Toramaru and talk about stuff. But, basically, they had a tit for tat going on. Toramaru completely forgot about what Kidou had told him. He needed to do something about it. Although when, that was the question. His thoughts were immeresed about his and Kidou's secret plans and Yuuka. Gouenji Yuuka. She was a wonderful girl. He could imagine her as a mother, chasing her kids around, her belly slightly swollen from expecting.

_What am I thinking, _Toramaru thought, slapping his head. That was o perverted. She was hardly eighteen. Besides, he better get his errands done soon.

* * *

**Ok, that another chapter done! I'm so sorry, I wanted to make the previous chapter longer. Ok, so there's a lot I have to say. Firstly, thank you for all the lovely reviews and reads. I rushed through yesterday because last minute sleepover plans. My friends don't know anything about me on fanfiction. I woke up an hout\r before they did and tried to login, but it wouldn't work, so I had to write a review. And the secret admirer is not revealed yet. Keep your hopes up high though...who knows who it may be! And Soccers Freak, you deserve it! I totally love dumping the work on my brother, so lets just have your sister assume that it is Toramaru *evil look and Kidou smirks*. Speaking of Toramaru and Kidou, we've got teams...:O. Keep yourself open minded, as I always say, it could be anyone, even Kazemaru or Kogure! :P And that poem, I just put the first random shit that came to my mind...I have no idea how Yuuka loves it.**

**So...Please Review/Follow!**

**~Keerthana**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Kidou's P.O.V**

Kidou sighed imaptiently, waiting for the bus to roll to a stop. It was lunch time, and Kidou was _beyond _famished. He felt like he'd been walking through the Sahara desert. He'd hardly eaten breakfast, just half of a breakfast bar. Curse the commander who'd asked him to bring Gouenji, he was a big boy, couldn't he bring himself. But no, apparently there would be 'less suspicion' if they'd come together. Kidou yawned; he desperately wanted to fall asleep but there would be no point. Talking to Gouenji was out of the question too, the ace striker was too busy text messaging his Fuyuppe.

Toramaru had asked for his help anyways, well, they were in a compromise. Toramaru and Kidou, helping each other...seemed unlikely. They were good friends, but those two...Kidou would rather have Sakuma instead. It was a total accident, but they had to deal with it. Kidou could remembered what happened...he'd arrived yesterday night and was shook up at 5 a.m. in the morning to go pick up Gouenji. He'd stopped by at Toranoya to pick up something to eat, and Toramaru was there. He'd actually asked for a proper favour only this morning...Kidou had no idea how he would accomplish it.

"Hey,' Gouenji said, acknowledging Kidou. "Why didn't you tell me my sister fainted and collapsed on the spot yesterday?" Gouenji looked like he was ready to murder Kidou. Woah. Severely bi-polar.

"Because she didn't." Kidou replied, calm as ever. That was way too exaggereated. "Whoo told you this?" But Kidou already had an idea about who it was.

"Endou did. He said he ran over and saw Yuuka..." Gouenji trailed off as he realised how stupid it sounded. Endou...only a fool or someone who didn't know him well would believe that.

"Endou told you, eh? When was the last time Endou said something that was not exaggerated? Your sister was just feeling faint, because we were on a rollercoaster. She was fine after she drank water." Gouenji looked reassured, although Kidou could clearly see that he was mentally scolding himself for believing Endou. Endou was honest...but went a little overboard with details. _Yuuka, _that name lingered in Kidou's mind. Her enthusiasm for everything never failed to impress him. It ws a wonde that Gouenji was almost the exact opposite, but he was older when their mother died and Gouenji always looked happy around her presence. Kidou shook his head, he had to get Yuuka of his mind. He still felt a little concern for her, but he had to concentrate. There was the meeting, and helping Toramaru. Speaking of Toramaru, Kidou clicked on his phone to see if there were any new messages from him. No such luck.

"Fuyuppe says theres a good place to eat lunch here," Gouenji said as the bus rolled to a stop. "Want to go eat there?"

Kidou smirked. "Whatever Fuyuppe says."

"Don't get too comfortable. I've heard some stuff about Haruna dating someone." This time, Kidou couldn't keep his mind not distracted. Whoever dared to taint his baby sister , was seriously asking for a death sentence.

An Emperor Penguin death sentence.

* * *

**Yuuka's P.O.V**

Yuuka squealed when she got home. Literally fan-girl squealed. She'd raced to her desk and saw a brand new note.

_My love,_

_This may be delievered late, but don't lose hope. I'm here. I want to embrace you in my arms, hold you and love you forever. You may be starting to think of who I am, but you will find out, when you come to the park. _

_Your Secret Admirer._

Yuuka couldn't control her excitment. She just had to go blab it out to someone. It could of been Toramaru...yes, there was a big chance. He could of deliverecd the message while Yuuka was at the park. But this secret admirer was smart, Yuuka could never catch him. But she had a high feeling it was Toramaru, or Midorikawa. The former Gemini Storm captain often roamed around here. She just had to go talk to someone about this. Just as she was about to exit her room, the doorbell rang. Yuuka opened the door and in entered Natsumi, her busy arms cradling a little Daisuke.

"Where's Keiko-chan?" Yuuka asked, getting Natsumi a glass of water. Natsumi smiled happily.

"Mamoru-kun decided to have a day where father-daughter spend time with each other. He's really excited about that, he has all sorts of things planned out for her. I'm surprised he can _think_ of other things apart from soccer!" She and Yuuka had a hearty laugh.

"I can't wait to see Endou-san getting in over protective mode when boys come near," Yuuka giggled. And overprotective Ednou wasn't exactly that imaginable.

"Mamoru-kun looks so hot when he gets protective," Natsumi sighed, engrossing in her daydreams. Yuuka laughed nervously. Would this be her soon?

"Sorry about that. Anyways, you look kind of excited. Is there anything that might've popped by?" Nastumi asked. Yuuka nodded her head vigoursly and showed her the letter. She also told Natsumi about Tormaru.

"I feel so-loved and confused. I don't know my feelings. One minute I'm all over Hiroto, and then Kidou shows up, and now Toramaru and Midorikawa. What's going on with me?" Natsumi smiled symapthetially and rubbed her back.

"Hey, its okay, girls go through. I was in between Endou and Rococo for a long time. And Touko, she had some dilema's here and there, and Aki too. You aren't then only one, you don't need to feel tat feeling like your a slut or something."

"Thanks." Just then, her phone buzzed. A text message from Fubuki.

"Fubuki-san has to take care of me tomorrow,' Yuuka groaned. She felt like a little girl.

"Fubuki, eh? Do me a favour, and try to dig up some information on who he's dating. I have a feeling I might know who it is," Natsumi said, grinning slyly. They spent a lot off their time gossiping about this, then Natsumi dragged Yuuka to the mall to check out the new clothes store. The rest of the day was spent like this, Yuuka felt more of a girl than she ever did.

That night, as Yuuka got ready for bed, her eyes fell on something on her table. A red rose. It was beautiful, full in bloom, it glistened with dew and it looked like it was made of rubies. Besides it, was a note.

_I feel a feeling of satisfaction, and there's something in the void of feeling that I jut can't seem to express. Is it love, or sadness from not meeting you? _Yuuka smiled at the note. This person seemed to make dramatic situations funny.

* * *

**Woohoo! Chapter Ten! I can't believe how far I've gone! It's thanks to you guys I feel like writing still! Kidou's P.O.V! Looks like him and Toramaru are onto something...*drum roll* Yes, Gouenji and Fuyuka are a couple, and Haruna's dating someone (who will be revealed soon, don't worry) and looks like we've got someone for our dear heartbreaker Fubuki! Any guesses? Next chpater might not have any Yuuka in it, maybe a little bit of Fubuki and Haruna! Ooh! And lucky Yuuka, double gifts in one day! Common question, Team Kidou or Team Toramaru? Or your own favourite pairin with Yuuka...I seemed to be obsessed with team Hiroto! :P**

**So...Review/Follow!**

**~Keerthana**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Fubuki's P.O.V**

Fubuki was up early in the morning, as per Gouenji's orders. Man, the ace striker was mean when needed. He had to take care of Yuuka, not that he minded. Yuuka was a nice kid, not anything like her brother...not saying anything bad about Gouenji though. Gouenji played a huge impact on his life, literally. It was thanks to Gouenji that Atsuya was under check, becming one Fubuki. What the whole Raimon couldn't manage to tame (even Kidou, which was surprising considering the fact he was one of the first people to find out), was done by mere words of Gouenji. He always felt indebted to Gouenji after that.

After finishing his daily chores at home, Fubuki left to go pick up Yuuka, scrolling through his phone to see if there were any new messages, from a certain someone. Fubuki felt his whole body getting excited as he thought of her. They were two big balls of niceness; neither had the tendency to be mean, except, in Fubuki's case, when Atsuya made an apperance. So far, he hadn't, well, except for last years snowball fight when Fubuki was being bombarded. Hey, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Fubuki reacher Yuuka's house within minutes. As Yuuka opened the door for him, he noticed that her mind wasn't fully assessing what was going on. She kept frantically glancing around at places, like she was trying to look for something.

"Yuuka-chan? Are you okay?" Fubuki asked.

"What? Oh, I mean, I'm fine!" Yuuka exclaimed in a falesly bright voice. "I was just looking for something." Fubuki raised his eyebrow, something was wrong, but he didn't push himself to asking her. _Meh, must be some fashion magazine or something, _Fubuki thought to himself as the exited the house. He had received a text message from Gouenji that told him what to do and what not to do with Yuuka. Furst rule of what not to do was all in bold letter...do not take Yuuka shopping, especially with Natsumi around. Fubuki wasn't even planning on doing that. His arms and body to be dragged around the mall were reserved for one special woman only...

"Fubuki-san? What do you want to do?" Yuuka's voice chriped up. They were aimelessly walking along the streets, there was nothing much to do, nothing that the seventeen year old and the twenty five year old had in common. All Fubuki wanted to do was spend the day with his girl.

"I don't know. I have to keep you occupied and not take you shopping, and there's a bunch of other instuctions your brother sent me." Fubuki could clearly see boredom on the younger girl's face, as if being with him was boring. Why? He was loveable old Fubuki, she used to love hanging around him and even proposed to him one day. _She'd blossomed well... _Fubuki noticed. But she was a teenager now, she was probably bored of her brother always sending his former team mates to look after him.

"I know what that face is," Fubuki said, smiling mischevously. "You want to venture out by yourself. Is onii-chan keeping you locked up?" Fubuki asked, emphasising onii-chan in a mocking tone. Yuuka nodded.

"Well, its not like I don't want to be with you or anything, but I hardly get to do anything without onii-chan or one of his friends looking after me." Fubuki knew this day would come. Yuuka was growing up. Hell, she'd be eighteen soon.

"And also, I understand that you have a girlfriend." Yuuka added slyly. Fubuki gulped. He did not like where this was going too.

"Yeah, so?" He said, trying to keep a cool head.

"And I think I might know who it is." Right now, they were standing outside a certain building, Fubuki really wanted to eternal blizzard his face right now to get it to cool down. His face was burning.

"Do you know? Really?" He asked.

"Natsumi told me so." Fubuki facepalmed himself mentally. That woman probably gossiped even more than Urabe Rika, and that was saying something. Yuuka grinned and pressed on.

"i know she lives in these apartments, fifth floor, very nice, cooks good food and she's caring." Yuuka listed out a bunch of things.

"Alright, fine, you win. Yes you've guessed it right." Fubuki grumbled. Natsumi was one smart woman, kudos to her. Coincedentally, his woman walked out of her apartments right now, Fubuki felt his mouth go dry as he was dressed in a white tank top and baby blue skirt. Her warm dark brown eyes greeted them with friendliness. He shoulder length black hair was styled simple yet elegant

"Shirou-kun! Yuuka-chan! Hello!" Fubuki's sexy girlfriend, Kino Aki waved.

* * *

**Yuuka's P.O.V**

So Natsumi was right. It was Kino Aki. Fubuki and Aki...no one would of guessed. But their personalities were the same. Both sweet, king and caring but tempermental when needed. Yuuka would definitely describe them as the cutest couple. She had to restrain herself from gushing as Fubuki gently pecked Aki on the lips. They'd chatted for a little while, Aki had even invited Yuuka over tomorrow.

"So it's because of Gouenji-san that you always have to have someone around you? Ah, figures...didn't he use Fire Tornado on your previous boyfriend?" Yuuka groaned.

"Please don't remind me."

"He was actually so mad, he almost made me do crossfire with him." Fubuki piped in. Aki and Yuuka gave him the annoyed anime face.

"Anyways, you have to have some girls to hang around, not bodyguards your brother sends. And you really need the freedom." Aki was giving Fubuki the puppy dog eyes, as he was hestiating on what to do. Finally, he gave in.

"Aw, Aki, c'mon stop that, its irresistable. Ok, fine you can go, but don't tell your brother, and also, no boys. I'm not going to hesitate using Eternal Blizzard on those guys." Fubuki's voice sounded serious, yet Yuuka doubted the Eternal Blizzard part.

"Thanks Fubuki! Bye minna!" And Yuuka pranced away, giving herself a pat on the back. Besides, Fubuki and Aki needed some alone time. She walked further into town, and found herself outside Toranoya's. Destiny called. Yuuka couldn't surpress that excited heavy feeling that was in her stomach; whenever she neared the resteraunt, she couldn't help but think of Toramaru, there was a fifty percent chance it was him, or Midorikawa. And, a feeling in her gut told her that there was five percent of a chance it was Kidou.

_Kidou, _Yuuka thought. She realised she didn't know much about Kidou. But even though Kidou was a genius, there was no way even he could come everyday from Osaka and deliver the notes everyday. Yet a small, conceited part of her _didn't_ want to give her small hopes up. Suddenly, Yuuka thought she heard a voice coming from a corner outside the store.

"Yes, yeah, I'm okay. I'm doing it, thanks Kidou-san. Yes, yes." Yuuka heard the voice of Toramaru on the phone. Tormaru on the phone with Kidou? When did this happen? And what was Toramaru thanking and relying to Kidou for?

"Toramaru-kun?" Yuuka blurted out before she could stop herself. Toramaru's eyes widened, but then he smiled back.

"Yeah, ok, Kidou,I'll call you later. Bye." Toramaru hung up his cellphone

"Yuuka-chan? I didn't see you around here. You want to hangout?" Yuuka was just about to reply when she geard the voice of Nonomi.

"Oh, Yuuka! Hi! Do you think you can give me hand?" Nonomi asked cheerfully, although her voice was strained. She was juggling a bunch of vessels in her hands. Yuuka immediately rushed over to her aid.

"Sure," she said, taking the vessels out of her hands. Her mind washed over Kidou and Toramaru. _I have to get over it, besides, Toramaru-kun and Kidou-san can talk as friends, right? _Yuuka thoguth to herself.

* * *

**Toramaru's P.O.V**

Fucked up. That's what he almost did. He almost fucked up. Well, he already did, but he almost blew himself in front of Yuuka. He wondered if Kidou's advice was going to work, he seemed pretty confident about it. Hell, when was the strateigist not confident about it. He was confident it would also cover up. If Yuuka asked, he was going to tell her that he and Kidou had arrangement help plans about Toranoya.

_At least that's part of the truth, _Toramaru thought. He didn't know whether to feel dejected, confused or happy.

* * *

**Ooh...what going on here!**

**So Toramaru and Kidou have something going on, eh? Rivals teaming up? What going on? And yes, Fubuki is with Aki...yes, I know, I'm weird. But I was thinking about Fubuki, and who to pair him with, I mean, he's such a heart breaker, and Aki was the only girl left. I mean, how many Fubuki x Aki fanfics are out there! I also said I would include Haruna, but then it would be too much to accumulate. Next chapter, she'll be there. Next chapter is also going to be a little girly tea time, so a lot of gossip! So Team Kidou, or Team Toramaru, once again! **

**And responds to your reviews...yes, Dewi-Michelle, I do know AyasumiMamera! I love your one-shot fanfics...I've read you Kidou x Chikara fanfics a millions times, I was like 'omg, these guys are famous Inazuma Eleven Fanfic guys!' I also love your Sakuma x Fuyuka pairing...I love weird pairings! You don't know how much I was squealing when I saw that Shiranai Atsune and HachimistuOukan reviewed! My mom was all like what wrong when I screamed your names out, she just thinks I haven't eaten enough breakfast! I've tried to explain the first episode of Inazuma Eleven to her...she doesn't catch anything! :P**

**P.S. My review there...Id typed that while I was at my friend house. It only shows up now, I have no idea why :/**

**Please Review/Follow!**

**~Keerthana**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Yuuka's P.O.V**

Yuuka adjusted her hands according to how the vesels were placed in her hands and carried them to the kitchen. Kabeyama was still helping her, although he'd gotten his own, brand new blue apron.

"Hi Nonomi-chan," he said dreamily as they passed into the kitchen. Nonomi's auburn hair, tied into a high ponytail, accidentally brushed against Kabeyama. He shivered in delight, and almost fainted on the spot. Nonomi chuckled and pinched his cheeks. They went a shade of red, although Yuuka wasn't sure whether that was because he was blushing or Nonomi was pinching him too hard. _Another cute couple to note_, Yuuka thought.

"Ah, thanks Yuuka," Nonomi said, wiping the sweat off her head. "You're a life saver." Yuuka looked around the resteraunt; it wasn't packed, but there were quite a few customers. It looked like only Nonomi and Kabeyama were handling everything. Just then, Toramaru entered.

"Hi, nee-san, Kabeyama, sorry, I was on an urgent phoe call," He said sheepishly. But Nonomi paid no heed to what he said.

"C'mon Toramaru, we've got a bunch of hungry customers waiting, and we have a small number of staff present. You can't just slack off like that." Nonomi repriminded him, focusing back on her work. Yuuka had a brainwave.

"Nonomi-chan? Do you think I could help out? I mean, I have nothing to do and I can cook, I've been making meals for my family ever since I was eleven, well, sometimes with Fuku-san helped me out..." Yuuka trailed off, uncertain if she would get the temporary assistance. But Nonomi broke into a big grin

"Oh, thank you so much, Yuuka! I've heard Gouenji-san tell me you make great food, and Toramaru has told me a lot about your, cooking, I mean, when you used to cook food for Gouenji-san and Toramaru while they were at work-"

"Ok, nee-san, that enough. Yuuka-chan, are you sure? I mean, you are a really good cook, but you've never worked in a resteraunt before-" This time it was Yuuka's turn to cut him off. His voice had a mix of pride and hesitation. She felt flirtatious as she walked up to him and put of finger on his lips, effectively cutting him off. Toramaru's face was beet red, and it possibly became even redder as her finger touched his lips.

"It's okay, Toramaru, are you doubting me? Or perhaps you don't feel comfortable with me working? What has onii-chan got into you head?" Tormaru shook his head.

"Nothing. It's nothing at all. Yeah, I guess Gouenji-san has drilled hsi overprotectiveness into my head." Toramaru smiled. "I have no problem at all." Nonomi, who had left the room, came back in with a pink apron.

"Here. You're going to need this. Welcome to the family." Yuuka blushed when she heard this. It was almost as if she and Toramaru were getting married. _Eew, I mean, just because he's a possible doesn't mean you need to get all perverted, _Yuuka thought, mentally scolding herself. She pulled the pink apron over herself. She fumbled with the straps of the apron, pulling it close togther but she wasn't able to tie a knot.

"Toramaru-kun?" She called as Toramaru was about to leave the room. "Could you, uh, could you tie the apron straps for me please?" Yuuka's face was probably even more brighter red than Toramaru's right now. He quickly nodded his head and pulled the straps together.

"Uh, thanks." Yuuka said, shyly, not able to look at him in the eye. The apron wasn't too tight, but it hugged her body in the right places. She thought she'd caught a glimpse of Toramaru's eyes looking at her.

"Right," He said briskly, smiling like nothing happened. "Let's get to work. Oka-san is in the kitchen today, she'll help you." Toramaru's mother used to work regularly, unfortunately, because of her aging and health, she used to come occasionally.

When she entered the kitchen, she was greeted with the sight of Kabeyama trying to cut vegetables finely, but he was doing very slowly. Behind him, one chef was yelling at him and telling him to hurry up.

"Ah, you must be Yuuka, our new helper," Another chef introduced himself. He gave her a list of things to do and where she should do it.

"The breakfast/ brunch hour is the most hectic hour for us. More people come to the resteraunt rather than ordering." A soft, feeble voice piped up next to her. Yuuka turned to see Utsunomiya Tae, the mother of Toramaru.

"Oh, hello, Utsunomiya-san," Yuuka sai, addressing her politely. She was chopping the vegetables too.

"It was very nice of you to volunteer. I'm so glad we could use your cooking skills," Tae said, smiling. "Toramaru has mentioned them quite a numerous amount of times." She added

"Really? Looks like he told the entire resteraunt," Yuuka chuckled, heat flustering into her face. Tae beamed.

"You're the first woman he's ever shown little interest in," Tae commented. "I remember how our business boomed. Many girls used to come here for my Toramaru. But he could never catch the drift. I remember when there was a certain older girl he was infatuated with. Kino Aki was her name, I believe." Yuuka could just blush and nod. For the rest of the morning, and a little bit of the afternoon, she continued serving and cooking. She'd even been lucky enough to bump into Kiyama Hiroto, her childhood girl crush. He'd complimented her meal and wondered how on earth Gouenji let her do this. She failed to notice the uncomfortable stare that Toramaru was giving the two. After the rush, she had lunch with the staff before heeading home. She spent the rest of the day on her computer, chatting with her friends and even received a call from onii-chan asking how she was.

Her love note had also come. Yuuka felt her heart swelling with admiration as she read it and squealed. And, as night fell, she'd gotten another rose. A beautiful rose with the shade of orange and vermillion. Besides it, was a note, again.

_I see you, yet we are so far. What is this feeling I feel? Solitude?_

* * *

**Haruna's P.O.V**

_-The next day-_

Haruna rushed out of her house, both excited and anxious. Thank goodness onii-chan wasn't there; he would personally murder and and kill him. She was going through a lot...too much drama. This was supposed to be what teenagers went through, going on a date and having love dramas. Natsumi and Yuuka knew who her date was. but that was just a small part of the story.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed, and she smiled as she received a text message, from her 'boyfriend.' He wasn't really her boyfriend, yet. She had her own dilema's to face. She, along with the rest of the girls, were invited to spend the afternoon at Aki's house. A little girly day for them. Maybe, she could spill the beans, but if Rika and Natsumi were there, it was slightly impossible without causing commotion. She smiled wearily as she'd gotten another text. He wasn't giving her a break.

Haruna was able to reach Aki's house within fifteen minutes. She was in for a surprise.

"Haruna!" A voice squealed and arms wrapped around her neck, embracing her into a hug. Haruna squealed as well as she saw the face of Zaizen Touko, the prime minister's daughter who was residing in Italy. From being a tomboy, she was now a world famous fashion designer. Big drastic change.

"Oh my gosh, Touko!" Haruna screeched excitedly. And the three girls sat down and started to gossip.

"Did you know-"

"Oh my gosh, no way-" Soon they were joined by Natsumi and Rika, Natsumi carrying her babies with her. The girls took the conversation off of clothes and began pampering the babies, Haruna over spoiling little Keiko. Her eyes reminded Haruna of Endou. Fuyuka joined them later on, still in her nurse uniform.

"Is that everyone?" Touko asked. On cue, the doorbell rang, and Aki answered it to find a panting Yuuka, who looked like she ran all the way from her house to here.

"Oh, hi minna, sorry I'm late!" Yuuka said cheerfully, sitting down on the couch. She had a one shoulder nag with her too.

"My, Yuuka, why are you panting so much?" Haruna asked, switching on the fan underneath her. Yuuka sat down, smiling.

"Well, I officially have a job!" Yuuka said excitedly. That got all the women excited.

"Really? Where? Are there any cute guys there? Spill, pronto!" That was from Rika. If Haruna could recall properly, she was into Gouenji at one point of time. Yuuka blushed.

"I'm nt working anywhere fancy, I'm a cook at Toranoya's; I work during the breakfast/brunch hour."

"Ooh, isn't that Toramaru's resteraunt?" Touko asked, hugging Yuuka as they greeted each other.

" most _certainly _is." Natsumi said, emphasising on certainly. Was it just Haruna, or did she notice Natsumi sending some type of glare at Fuyuka?

"Well, girls, we've talked about everything, but our favourite subject...boys!" Rika squealed. "Dearies, I want to hear about what's been going on! Don't deny it, we all know there's a certain someone,well, we know Natsumi's got Endou! Unless she's got someone else!" Haruna gulped. Bad bone to pick on. Rika earned Natsumi's death glare.

"How about you, Rika dear? Are you with someone else apart from Ichinose, perhaps, the best friend, Domon? Or that English dude Edgar?" Haruna intervened before it could get messier.

"Alright, let's forget about that! I've heard that Aki's got a certain eye on someone!" Haruna said, brining her attention to Aki. Aki's face turned pink as the girls stared at her.

"C'mon, Aki, we haven't heard anything from you except for Endou and Ichinose!" Touko said, earning glare from both Natsumi and Rika. Scary.

"Well, um, uh-"

"Girls, let's not leave her until she spills!" Rika said, a unanimous 'yes' coming from all the girls.

"Besides,Yuuka and I know who it is," Natsumi added, sharing th evil with Rika. Haruna smiled timidly. Aki must hate Touko for this.

"I'm probably going to end up saying it in five, four, three, two-"

"SHIROU-KUN!" Aki shouted, taking the girls back by shock. "I'm with Fubuki Shirou!" Aki sank back into the couch. Haruna couldn't beliive her ears? Fubuki Shirou? The ice striker for Hokkaido?

"Aki-chan, when did this happen?" Haruna asked, clearly shocked. The rest of the girls, with exception of Yuuka and Aki, were all dying to know.

"Well, I used to help Shirou-kun when he had problems, with, Atsuya. Then one day, a few months ago, he invited me to Hokkaido, and then Atsuya took, over,and then, he confessed that he liked me." Aki told them. Her face was a pink as a strawberry.

"Hw romantic!" Rika shouted.

"Shh!" Natsumi hissed, pointing at her sleeping babies. Then, in a hushed voice, Rika asked,

"Fiuyuka?" The nurses' cheeks also turned a similar shade to Aki's. Yuuka simply replied.

"Onii-chan." Haruna raised her eyebrows. Onii-chan? As in Gouenji? Haruna used to have a small crush on Gouenji before, but that was over.

"The hospital." Nasumi replied. Fuyuka was going into a 'I can't talk moment.'

"He texts me often." Fuyuka said at last, in a small voice. Aki, being the generous one, switched it too Touko, grinning. Haruna reminded herself never to get on Aki's bad side either.

"Touko? Anyone in mind?"

"Oh wait, she's got Tsunami right? Or are there any cute Italian guys out there?" Haruna piped in. Touko and Tsunami were pretty obvious.

"Yeah, right. I'm with Tsunami." Touko muttered, crossing her arms and sinking back into the couches like Aki did.

"I want to hear something interesting. Haruna, show us what you've got?" Rika complained, turning her attention to the blue haired woman. The others were also looking at her curiously. It was now or never. She swallowed, and took a deep breath.

"Well, yes Rika, you will find it interesting. I've got a bit of a dilema. On that day in the love fair, Natsumi, Rika, you saw me with Jirou-kun as my date, right? Well, that's not the entire story. I like Jirou-kun, but he has competition with someobe else, whom I also like. Akio-kun." There were 'oohs' and 'aahs' from the girls, but before anyone could say something, Haruna continued.

"They both confessed to me on the same day, and now they're rivals once again. They're competing for me. I'm...I'm still confused. And on top of that, there's onii-chan. His Teikoku buddies with me." Haruna concluded, but unlike the other girls, she stayed in her rigid position.

"Sakuma and Fudou?" Rika asked, speechless.

"That is a dilema." Touko said empathetically. Aki, Fuyuka, Natsumi and Yuuka gave her warm smiles. Haruna felt lucky to have awesome girlfriends like them.

"It's ok, Haruna. I can actually empathise with you. Onii-chan is like that for me too." Yuuka said. Haruna realised, she hadn't heard much from Yuuka.

"Yuuka, why don't you tell us something about your love life? You must be living the teenage dream!" Aki asked, beating Haruna to it. Like the other girls, Yuuka's face was flustered.

"There isn't anyone, actaully. Sorry girls, but its hard with onii-chan keeing an eye on me." Natsumi and Fuyuka looked like they disagreed though.

"Oh yeah, didn't he use Fire Tornado on your previous boyfriend?" Touko asked. Haruna giggled at Yuuka's blank face.

"How does news reach you all the way in Italy?" Yuuka asked, annoyed.

'Someoka." Touko shrugged. Haruna had a small feeling, that maybe, Tsunami and Touko weren't actually together. Someoka, hmm...

Out of the blue,as they were silent, Yuuka's bag tipped over, revealing all the contents inside. Her apron, her phone, a lunchbox...and a letter?

"Hey! What's that?" Touko asked, pointing at the letter. The letter was labelled, my love.

"Yuuka? What going one?" Rika asked, a mischevous grin playing at her face. Poor Yuuka looked like she was ready to pass out. She was clutching the letter tightly, like it was going to disappear.

* * *

**Yuuka's P.O.V **

Oh gosh. The letter was in her bag. Why? Yuuka kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish, but she couldn't say anythin. She was in shock. Luckily, Nastumi and Fuyuka took control and explained to the other girls what the deal was. Then both of them went to the point of who they believe it was.

"So that's why I think it's Kidou," Fuyuka concluded. Natsmui shook her head.

"But if you look at it this way, it makes more sense if it was Toramaru," Natsumi argued. The girls were starting to take sides now. It was Fuyuka and Rika on team Kidou and Touko, Aki, Haruna and Natsumi on team Toramaru.

"Look what we have here, Fuyuka, more people for Toramaru. Besides, I know for a fact that if Rika's on your team, it isn't exactly going to work out for you."

"Let's see what inside the letter, Yuuka." Haruna said kindly. Yuuka nodded and opened the letter.

_You make my heart stop, literally. I can never take my eyes of you. I want to see you, hold you, have your lips on mine, and make you my true love. Make that happen for me_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Oh mu gosh! That is so romantic!" Touko and Fuyuka squealed.

"I don't know now. I think I'm neutral base. I know for a fact that both onii-chan and Toramaru can create beautiful poetry. But I can't recognise the handwriting." Haruna said, putting her glasses on.

"Oh my gosh! I can so work on getting these two hooked up right now-" Rika was about to say more, but the black looks from the other girls faces tolder her to shut up.

"So who do you think it is?" Aki asked. Yuuka pondered over the question before answering.

"Well, I have a feeling it is Toramaru, but I'm also vouching on Kidou. I hope its Hiroto too. He's been coming to the resteraunt for the past two days." Yuuka said, getting out of her shock. "Midorikawa's often outside on my street, but I don' think its him anymore. I don't know, but I like it being a secret. But, please, don't tell anyone. Especially not onii-chan."

"We promise." The women choursed.

* * *

**Le Fin de le douzeime partie!**

**How's my French? This is by far the longest chapter I've written. So now all the girls no, and we've got little fangirls here too! Ooh, there's Sakuma x Haruna x Fudou! Who do you guys want Haruna to be with? And hmm, some Someoka and Touko? Whatcha think? It is possible? And introducing a new team...Team Hiroto! Anyone up for some YuuHiro action? **

**P.S- I would love to be your friend, Mamera-chan! Your review made me grin like an idiot! I'm so glad you love my story! I love Kidou x Chikara and Sakuma x Fuyuka!**

**Please Review/Follow!**

**~Keerthana**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Yuuka's P.O.V **

The days flew by quickly, and it was almost the same routine with her admirer's notes. She would receive a note around somewhere in the mid-afternoon, and at night, she would receive a rose, each going to according to the color of the rainbow. So far, she had received six roses; red, orange, yellow, and surprisingly, _actual _green and blue roses. The indigo colored rose was a different shade of blue, but Yuuka felt flattered that he actually took up the effort to get the color. Everyone seemed to forget that Indigo was a color in the rainbow. Yuuka had a severe obesseion when it came to the rainbow colors. She was surprised she managed to last an entire week without bursting into excitement about who the admirer was.

Today, she would receive the last rose, the violet colored one. And tomorrow, would be the day. The day the secret admirer would reveal himself. The girls were also driving themselves into a frenzy. Rika had to keep surpassing the urge to go up to each an every member of the team and throttle them until they revealed if they were the admirer or not. Yuuka herself, had tried and find out who the admirer was, but in vain. He was too smart when it came to placing the notes. Yuuka had tturned the tables and stalked Hiroto for five minutes, before she got a grip of herself and remembered she wanted to keep this a surprise.

Speaking of Hiroto, he had been regularly coming to Toranoya's for brunch, looking tired each time he came. Yuuka couldn't blame him though. He had an entire company to look after and his secretary, Midorikawa, was on leave, leaving him in charge of a lot of things. But he still had time to come and chat with Yuuka. She recalled the conversation yesterday with him.

_-Flashback-_

_"Here you are, Kiyama-san," Yuuka said, placing a bowl of Toranoya's special order. Hiroto smiled tiredly as he picked up his spoon and slowly sipped his soup._

_"You're becoming better and better by the day," Hiroto told her truthfully. Yuuka just kept beaming, but she swore she felt a blush threatening to creep into her cheeks. She turned to leave, but Hiroto grabbed her wrist and she spun around. _

_"Why don't you sit here with me?" Hiroto offered, raising his eyebrows. "Besides, you've been working hard, you deserve a break." As much as Yuuka loved the offer, she shook her head to decline._

_"Thank you, but it wouldn't be fair. I mean, there are other staff members working and they don't get a break." Hiroto smiled cunningly, like he was turning back into Gran._

_"Ah, you certainly are nice, Yuuka-chan, but I read up on a policy here that Utsunomiya-san put up. She's very traditional; she believes that even today, if there customers are tired, they should be served by the waitress. And I am very tired. Could you please serve me?" Yuuka blushed even more. Oh my...she didn't know where this was heading. But she quickly regained composure and smiled back like nothing happened._

_"Well, it is the servant's duty to obey the master," she giggled, a little flirtatiously. She stirred the soup and served him, one spoonful at a time._

_"Hey, Yuuka-chan, we're going to need a- what in the world are you doing? Hiroto!" Toramaru exclaimed as he burst into the resteraunt after finishing another delivery. His eyes were threatening to bulge out of their sockets._

_"Oh, Toramaru-kun? Didn't you read the new policy rule that your mother set up?" Yuuka said innocently, pointing to the gold- plated board that was hung up in the front. Toramaru pressed a hand to hi shead._

_"Ah, yes, I did," he said, but he sounded annoyed, like he didn't like Hiroto's company around here. Hiroto seemed to be completely oblivious to it though._

_"Hey, Toramaru, why don't you sit down too?" Hiroto offered, pulling up a chair. Toramaru reluctantly sat down. Just as Yuuka was going to start a conversation to ease the awkwardness, she heard Kabeyama calling her calling her back into the kitchen. She rolled her eyes. and smiled. Kabeyama must've set something on fire. just as she was heading back, she heard Toramaru tell Hiroto, _

_'Dude, you know, a certain somebody would've just killed you'.' Yuuka rolled her eyes again. Onii-chan had really scared most've the guys._

_-End of Flashback- _

Yuuka sighed in happiness and annoyance as she remembered that day. Toramaru really was onii-chan's right hand man. Or was it possible that he was jealous? Yuuka wondered as she walked back home. Her shift at Toranoya's was over, and Toramaru seemed upbeat, as if nothing had happened. He and Hiroto were back to being all buddy, buddy. Yuuka shook me head. Boys. Fighting for one minute and forgetting it in the next.

Once she reached home, she decided to call onii-chan. It had been a couple of days since she last called him, because Gouenji and Kidou were still busy with their meetings. As she dialled the phone number, she hummed and browsed through her messy pile of papers to see if her letter had come. Sure enough, it had. She held the phone with her shoulder and pressed it against her ear as she tore open her letter. She squealed, again, as she read the letter, and that wasn;t her best timing, as Gouenji decided to pick up the phone right then.

"Hello? Yuuka?" The deep masculine voice came from the other side. Yuuka was shaking in embarrassment.

"Onii-chan?" She asked feebly.

"No, this is Kidou. Are you ok?" Oh heck. Double embarrassment.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just an exciting bit from my favourite TV show." From the other side, Kidou let out a l chuckle, which Yuuka found incredibly sexy. _Uggh, _she chided herself yet again.

"So, uh, where's onii-chan? Is he there?" Yuuka asked, changing the subject.

"He's at a meeting which I didn't need to attend and he left his phone in my room. I'll tell him you called." Kidou replied.

"Oh, ok. Thanks, Bye then." yuuka was about to hang up.

"No, wait, stay. I have nothing to do and I'm guessing you don't either. So, talk to me Yuuka, what have yu been doing alone in home, by yourself. Yuuka hesitated about telling him about work, after all, he went and told onii-chan that she'd felt faint, but, then again, she was acting. As if reading her mind, Kidou said,

"Oh, by the way, Endou, that idiot, he went and told Gouenji an exaggerated version of what happened at the carnival. I kept my promise. Good thing though, he wasn't too mad." Yuuka breathed an inward sigh of relief. Oh Endou, how did Natsumi put up with his antics?

"Oh. Well, he wasn't even there, but whatever. Anyways, another secret not to tell onii-chan, but I'm working at Toranoya's, part time, during the brunch hour."

"Toranoya's eh? Toramaru's family restaurant? Gouenji would never let you work. It's a _wonder_ that Toramaru let you," Kidou replied, emphasisng on wonder. He didn't seem that shocked by it though. Yuuka agreed.

"Mmm, yeah, well, even Toramaru ws hesitanat, but Nonomi-chan persuaded him. Kabeyama-kun works there too." She added.

"Hmm." Was all Kidou said. Then, they probably spent the next half an hour chatting with each other. Yuuka couldn't even imagine the possibility of her and Kidou having many similarities. But they did. Soccer, of course, the TV shows Castle and the Big Bang Theory, with both their favourite characters being Sheldon Cooper, and that JennaMarbles was hilarious. They even tried to figure out who this mysterious Keerthana was, but no luck. Yuuka jokingly stated how even the greatest gamemaker couldn't crack this. Kidou just probably smirked.

Then finally, Kidou had to go, and Yuuka suspected Gouenji, and soon she realised her phone charge was wobbling dangerously low. She spent her afternoon, yet again, browsing on her computer, this time researching about different universities. Yuuka, just like her father, wanted to go into medicals, and she'd already been offered scholarships from different universities. She couldn't believe she was going to turn eighteen soon, officially an adult.

* * *

Once again, as Yuuka got into her pajamas, at night, yet another flower was waiting for her. And as predicted, it was violet. She picked up the card/note, the last one she would ever receive.

_I feel sad, yet happy. This is my last note. But you will meet your love. _Yuuka delicately picked up the rose and placed it in a vase, where the other roses were. Just like the note in afternoon said, it was complete. Yuuka's rainbow.

_My Love,_

_A rainbow needs seven colors, and you, Yuuka, you are my seven colors. When you receive all the roses, my rainbow is almost complete. I just need you now._

_Your Secret Admirer_

* * *

**Just a little longer until the secret admirer is reveal *cue drumroll***

**Ooh, some YuuHiro action here? Is Toramaru jealous or just really scared of Gouenji! and Kidou and Yuuka phone call! How cute! Ooh, Gouenji's probably going to kill me! Oh wait, he can't, because no one know who I am! *does the victory dance while eating skittles***

**So anyways, lets see our tally chart:**

**Team Kidou- Four votes**

**Team Toramaru- Two votes**

**Team Hiroto- One vote**

**Speaking of Hiroto, has anyone watched JennaMarbles? I was watching her video, for the millionth time, on 'What Disney Movies Taught Me'. You should check it out if you haven't:**

****** watch?v=BWSv_NT4HzE** - Hope the link works! If it doesn't, just type What Disney movies taught me on youtube.

**So if you've watched it, Jenna refers to all redheads should have some 'fucking' freckles. I just realised, even Level- 5 doesn't give importance to freckles. I mean, Hiroto, dude, you're a redhead, where are you're freckles?!**

**Hiroto: ... Are you that weirdo Keerthana?**

***Fades back into the shadows***

**P.S.: Once again, thank you for the lovely reviews! It really means a lot! I feel so flattered that you guys like my story! I've gone from 17 reviews to 29! Cool! It's thanks to you guys this story goes on! and Soccers Heart, I'm so glad I could inspire you! You've motivated me to continue this story, and the rest of you guys! Thanks once again! And AyasumiMamera, I feel honoured that I'm friends with a fantastic writer! The rest of you, I haven't forgotten you! You will be addressed!**

**Please Review/Follow!**

**~Keerthana**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Yuuka's P.O.V**

The next day dawned bright and early, and Yuuka couldn't surpress the happy feeling in her gut. She was going to meet her admirer, her rainbow. Toramaru-kun was acting unusually happy and cheerful and jumpy, Hiroto-kun was visiting everyday, having thesame meal, and Kidou-san and onii-chan were coming either today night or tomorrow morning. She was jumping and squealing in joy, but she wasn't the only one though. Natsumi, Aki and Touko were all confident that it was Toramaru and they couldn't wait. Fuyuka and Rika were still ardent Kidou fans, although the recurring gag was, if Rika's on that team, it makes it unlikely. Haruna kept her neutral base, but she had somehow gotten it into her head that Hiroto was the one. Both Touko and Haruna had walked into Toranoya's 'casually' today, like they just wanted to but a meal. Of course, that wasn't the real reason. When Toramaru and Hiroto were out of sight, Yuuka gave them the annoyed anime face. They just grinned like nothing was going on, but every now and then, both Touko and Haruna were sure to engage in a conversation with Toramaru and Hiroto respectively, their most frequently asked question: do you have a girlfriend?

"So?" Yuuka asked them, trying to act like she had no idea that they were coming. "What would you like to order?" Haruna waved it off.

"We've already ordered, Yuuka-chan. Come sit with us." Again, Yuuka blew it off, stating the restaurants rules.

"But," Hiroto piped in. "You can get her to feed you, hmm Yuuka-chan?" Hiroto asked, raising and eyebrow at her teasingly. Yuuka just kept her composure and winked back. Haruna nudged Touko, as if trying to tell her: 'see? I told you so!'

Five minutes later, their food arrived, with Yuuka once again feeding Hiroto. Haruna held back the urge to squeal and shout and rub it in Touko's face. Touko was leaning back, trying to hide her grumpiness, until Toramaru walked back in, coming from a delivery. An idea spread across Touko's mind, and she grinned evily. Yuuka didn't like where this was going.

"Hey, Toramaru! Come here and help me with the food!" Touko called. Toramaru groaned.

"Touko-chan! Why can't you just serve yourself?"

"Because I'm lazy and I haven't been here in like, ten years!" So it was settled, with Toramaru serving Touko, but every now and then, he sent uncomfortable looks at Hiroto and Yuuka. It was now Touko's turn to act smug and nudge Haruna. Haruna just smirked, which looked a hell lot like her brother's. So the five of them sat there, trying to chat casually. Haruna and Touko were still trying to get them to confess, secretively and trying not to make it ovious. Yuuka was embarrassed and Toramaru was still sending uncomfortable glances at Hiroto.

**Natsumi/Aki's P.O.V**

Meanwhile, Natsumi and Aki weren't idle. Natsumi was trying to dig up info on Toramaru from her house and by seducing her husband, whereas Aki was at the restaurant, trying to get information from Tae, his mother. She'd also learned that he used to have a crush on her ten years ago, while she was manager. So the poem was from Toramaru...Fubuki wouldn't be too happy. Speaking of Fubuki, she could even try to get information from him.

**Fuyuka's P.O.V**

On the other hand, Fuyuka and Rika weren't ready to give up. Even thoguh they had less of a chance, they still thought it was possible. Right now, Fuyuka had dialed Gouenji's number and the plan was, to try and get Gouenji to talk about Kidou's love life. of course, their plan was hard, because Gouenji would go straight up and murder Kidou.

"Hello, Fuyuppe. How's Yuuka?" That was the first thing that Gouenji asked the minute he picked up the phone. Once Fuyuka had reassured Gouenji that everything was alright and careful not to mention Toranoya's, he immediately started to flirt and love talk with her. Fuyuka giggled and continued flirting, forgetting about their 'mission'. Meanwhile, Rika was evasdropping and listening to see if any news would come. She made Fuyuka put the phone on speaker and gave her the blank anime face when Fuyuka went completely out of the topic.

"Ask him about Ki-," Rika whispered rather loudly, before Fuyuka cut her off with a sharp glare. Gouenji's tone sounded suspicious.

"Uh, Fuyuppe? Is someone there?"

"No!" Fuyuka exclaimed, falsely bright. "No one at all!" Gouenji sighed in relief.

"Oh good, for a minute I thought it was Rika, but then again, since when did you hanngout with Rika? That girl is a-" But Gouenji never got to finish his sentence because Rika immediately snatched the phone and started shouting at him. Gouenji just sighed in annoyance, muttering things he never got to say when Rika was in...ugh, love with him. Then Rika just had to remind Gouenji about Endou and Fuyuppe's date she ste. That was when Gouenji lost it and it turned into a full fledged screaming contest, with a few nasty comments about Ichinose and Rika from Gouenji. Fuyuka sweatdroppedas she tried to end the fight, but in vain.

Unknown to all of them, Kidou was listening. Smirking.

**Yuuka's P.O.V**

Soon, the afternoon rolled by, and Yuuka found herself exactly at 3 p.m sharp, at the park. She couldn't hold back her excitement and anixiety at the same time. What if it was a trick? What if she was set up?

_Don't think like that, _she scolded herself.

Then, someone came by. Yuuka's heart skipped a beat. Toramaru. He was...holding a bag of Toranoya take out food. He neared her, and Yuuka saw that he looked annoyed.

"Hey, Yuuka-chan. I have a takeout to do. Kabeyama was supposed to do this, but he went out with nee-san," Toramaru said, looking annoyed.

"Oh." was all Yuuka could say as he took off once again. Then, she'd gotten a text message from Haruna, who done quite a bit of poking around.

_Omg! Yuuka-chan, I have something 2 tell you! It's not Hiroto! He has a girlfriend! Actually, i dont know, I just saw him with some lady! Well, don't tell the girls this yet, but I think I'm going for onii-chan! I mean, it'll keep him away from mine! :P_

_-From Haruna, 2 mins ago._

Yuuka's spirits went down. She'd just received a call from onii-chan a few minutes before she left saying that he and Kidou would be back today night. She felt like breaking down., when she heard a masculine voice behing her.

_"Yuuka-chan? Did you miss me, my love?" Yuuka gasped and turned around to stare into the loving eyes of..._

**Hah.**

**I am evil. *eats skittles* I won't break that fast. Anyways, I'm sorry, but I won't be updating for the next two days because I'm going out! Sorry! And now, more votes for Toramaru! Ooh!**

**Review/Follow!**

**~Keerthana**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Yuuka's P.O.V

Yuuka couldn't believe it. No, she just couldn't. Out of all the people, him! Not that it was a bad thing, no, Yuuka was overjoyed. She thought of all the other boys close to onii-chan. Midorikawa and Tachimukai were the only ones who weren't occupied.

Stop it, she scolded herself. Your admirer is here, don't think of other boys.

Her admirer. After a whole two weeks of leaving loves notes, flowers and breaking her head, he was finally here. In person. She was still in shock as she stared at those soulful red eyes, covered by the glass of his trademark goggles. He was dressed in his usual business attire, navy blue suit and red tie. His light, caramel brown hairm twisted and tied into a ponytail with hair left out, with a smirk playing on his lips.

Two words: Kidou Yuuto

"Hello. Yuuka-chan," Kidou greeted calmly, like this was the usual way to the girl you sent love notes to for two weeks. Yuuka's mind was still in shock. There were a bunch of things Yuuka wanted to say and ask, like how, where, when, who.

"Hi," she managed to squeak out after a full five minutes of staring at each other. Kidou just grinned.

"Oh, Yuuka, two weeks of waiting for me, and all you can say is hi?" Kidou asked teasingly. Yuuka shook her head and a smile appeared on her lips.

"Sorry, I'm just in shock, I mean, I have a lot to say and ask-" Yuuka could of rambled on but Kidou cut her off.

"I know you do, and so do I? Want to take a walk?" He offered. Yuuka nodded and the two of them set off on the park path. Yuuka didn't know what to do, to hold his hand or not. Luckily, she had a bunch of questions, so she immediately started firing.

"How? I mean, you were gone for a week, there's no way you would have been able to deliver all those notes from Osaka. And you're back early? Not that I don't mind," Yuuka added, grinning slyly. Kidou answered all her queries patiently.

"Well, it's a long story. I had some help. For the first week, I delivered them myself. Then one day, Toramaru caught me writing the notes when he came to deliver food at my house, but he didn't say anything because he didn't know who it was." Kidou paused, then continued.

"He was on another delivery, and he caught me coming to deliver the note to you. It took me hours trying to persuade him not to tell your brother." Kidou shuddered, as if reliving the moment. Yuuka was starting to solve the pieces.

"So while you were gone, it was Toramaru-kun delivering the notes to me?" Yuuka guessed. Kidou nodded. So that explained Toramaru's wariness, he was scared of Kidou as well as Gouenji. Poor Toramaru-kun.

"The night I was supposed to leave to Osaka, I delivered the note in the night. It was a pretty risky move; my first nighttime note, plus with Gouenji around. I wrote the other notes beforehand, but I had no idea how I was going to send them. But then, fortunately, the next day, the commander wanted me to pick up your brother, so I had the opportunity to visit Toramaru and asked for his help. And I return, I help out with Toranoya's and gave him some advice about love." Toramaru with a sane request? It seemed more like Endou liking math more than soccer.

"So you brought the flowers too," Yuuka stated, a little shyly this time. She could feel her cheeks going pink again. Kidou smiled, a real genuine one.

"Yes, yes I did."

"So I really am your rainbow then?"

"From the moment I feel for you. A huge beam crept over Yuuka's face and she felt tears of happiness threatening to spill.

"Thank you, so much," Yuuka said in a tone barely above a whisper.

"From this minute forth, I would do anything for you, princess," Kidou told her in a sincere yet serious tone. He really meant it.

"Another question, where's onii-chan? I mean, he said you guys were coming back only by tonight." Kidou wrinkled his nose.

"Well, he got held back. He was pretty annoyed that I got to go," Kidou said, smirking as usual.

"Poor onii-chan. But you desverve it; you had to come back and pick him up. And besides, I get to be with you."

For the next few minutes, they walked in silence. They passed through the playing kids, bashful teenagers and families enjoying picnics. Even though the newfound couple didn't talk, they enjoyed each others' presence and company.

Finally they reached the most peaceful part, where nature greatly outnumbered people. There were many cherry blossom trees, the buds bright pink and the soft petals flowing through the wind.

"I know this place like the back of my hand," Kidou said softly, twirling a blossom leaf and placing it in Yuuka's hair. The blossom, her hair and her cheeks were all almost the same shade of pink.

"You do?" she breathed.

"When I was younger, mine and Haruna's first foster home was here. Whenever I wanted to be alone, or with Haruna, I used to take my soccer ball and practice here." Kidou stared straight ahead, a small smile on his face.

"Even after I was adopted, even during….Kageyama, I used to come here. You're the first person, apart from Haruna, that I've ever brought to this place." Kidou's voice seemed to break when he mentioned Kageyeama. The man was evil, but he'd given Kidou his name, made him who he was today. His death had affected Kidou in many ways. Yuuka didn't hesitate this time. She locked her hand with his and stood up on her tiptoes, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek.

"You aren't alone," She smiled reassuringly.

* * *

**How awesome am I? I updated!**

***Cue drumroll* And the secret admirer is Kidou! Sorry Toramaru and Hiroto fans, but it was alswys going to be Kidou from the beginning, although I have plans for Toramaru, possibly with Yuuka *rubs hand evilly***

**As for team Hiroto, that never actually meant to happen. I just put that there because I used Hiroto a little too much, but there could be some possible YuuHiro to, maybe. But right now, it YuuKidou. Let them have it ;)**

**So I'm writing my chapters down on a good old pen and paper! If anyone's wondering, I'm in a city called Bangalore. It's great, but not with a little nrother who's constantly annoying you! Please tell me I'm not the only one!**

**P.S: Mamera-chan, you guessed right!**

**Please Review/Follow!**

**~Keerthana**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Yuuka's P.O.V**

After their momentary emotional moment, Yuuka and Kidou ventured down further. This time, it wasn't the park. They had crossed the cherry blossoms and were close to the riverbank. A few yards ahead lay a place where Yuuka couldn't approach without breaking down.

"I don't remember much of my early childhood, but I recall that my family was close to nature," Kidou commented as they sat down next to each other on lush, dewy green grass.

"If you don't mind, Kidou-kun, can you tell me a little bit your family?" Yuuka asked him hesitantly. Kidou's tense body seemed to relax as he heard her voice. He felt like telling her everything.

"I don't remember much, just that they...died when Haruna was five and I was six. They used to travel frequently, leaving Haruna and me alone. But after the plane crash, it really was just Haruna and me. My parents, they didn't leave any photographs behind, the only thing they had left was an old soccer magazine.

So Haruna and I were moved into a foster home. It was pretty hard for us there; there were a lot of bullies who kept picking on Haruna." Kidou balled his fists and his jaw clenched tightly. Yuuka rubbed his back soothingly.

"I remember, that when my parents were still alive, they loved nature and the outdoors. I remembered that they used to take us camping, well, very vaguely, most of the time it was just me and my father, while my mother used to cook for us, her food was delicious. My father knew the woods like he'd lived there all his life." The way Kidou's voice sounded, grave and solemn made Yuuka want to burst into sentimental tears.

"D-did, uh, were your parents, c-cremenated?" Yuuka asked, wiping the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. Luckily, Kidou was too caught up in his memories.

"I remember otou-san mentioning that my parents were taken and buried in the graveyard near this place," Kidou said sadly, pointing at the graveyard that was a few metres away. "I'd tried finding their grave everytime I came here, but no luck." The tears that Yuuka had tried to stop, unsuccessfully, were now flowing freely, she was even sobbing slightly.

"Oh, Kidou-kun, I'm sorry! I shouldn't of asked!" Yuuka sobbed quietly, her hands covering her face. Kidou was surprised, but then quickly shook it off and tried to soothe his love. He had to watch out for what he said in the future, looked like Yuuka was incredibly sensitive.

"Hey, Yuuka, it's okay, this was a long time ago, even before you were born," Kidou murmured in her ear reassuringly. They spent the next couple of minutes entwined in each others' arms, the hearts beating and their steady breathing becoming one.

"I don't have a mother either," Yuuka stated, quietly. "She died when I was three, so I don't remember much. But onii-chan was eleven, and I remember, during Oka-san's funeral, that was the first time I saw him crying. Sometimes, onii-chan took me to her grave, but I'd always come out crying, so he never took me back here.

"Wiil you take me, Kidou-kun?" Yuuka asked him, giving him a little puppy dog eyes.

"Call me Yuuto." Kidou said, smiling.

* * *

**Kidou's P.O.V**

The graveyard visit wasn't so bad. Yuuka just sniffled a little. With Yuuto-kun around, she felt more safe and protected.

"Oh thank you, Yuuto-kun!" Yuuka exclaimed happily. He'd held onto her tight, as if something was going to happen to her, like Haruna and the demon gate. That day, Kidou Yuuto made it his duty to protect Gouenji Yuuka, his fair damsel.

"Anything for you, my love," Kidou said, kissing her hand like a true gentleman. Yuuka blushed as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, sniffing in the scent of her hair.

"Yuuka? Will you be my girlfriend?' Yuuto asked her.

"I already am, silly!"

"Then go out with me, on a date?" Kidou took her squealing as a yes. He couldn't belive it, that he was finally with the girl of his dreams or that he was with his best friend's younger sister. Either way, the had an agreement not to tell Gouenji. Who knew what he would do, although Kidou would have the same feeling if he found Haruna dating someome...which she was. But Kidou put that asie, and decided to enjoy the rest of the day with his new girlfriend.

Unknown to the lovestruck couple, there was someone else in the scene, watching them, with anger, confusuion and hurt on his face.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen up!**

**So here's some Kidou x Yuuka moments, sorry, I'm not that great at writing romance and my mind wasn't working well when I typed this, but I'll make it up by adding cuter bits, I promise! So yay! Kidou and Yuuka are officially a couple, and look, Yuuto-kun's asked her out on a date! I just wanted to include a little but of Kidou's family in this, and Yuuka's mother, so they can bond over the same thing. Next up, maybe a little Haruna and her 'boyfriends!'**

**And who was spying on them? A love rival for Kidou? Or even worse, Gouenji?! Who knows? But don't worry, that will all be in later chapters!**

**P.S: And yes, you guys can call me kee-chan, keerthi or whatever suits you! At first I was all like, 'I wanna be called keerthi-kun!' but then I realised that was for boys... :P. And also, I love weird couples! I found this picture...with Sakuma, fighting with Kazemaru...for Touko?! Crazy but cool right? And what do you guys think about Touko with someone other than Tsunami, I'm trying out different guys! PM and tell me who you'd like, I'll see if it works out! And if you love Tsunami, then tell me too!**

**So...Review/Follow!**

**~Keerthana**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Yuuka's P.O.V**

The day at the park with Yuuto-kun had gone great. Yuuka's mind was still a little bit hazy- Kidou Yuuto, the great strategist! When Yuuka had told him this he simply chuckled.

"I should be the lucky one, I'm with the most beautiful and kindest woman a man could ever lay eyes on." Yuuka had of course, blushed. Her mind wandered to when her first kiss with Yuuto. Her first ever kiss had been with Renji, her first boyfriend. Yuuka felt disgusted that her lips had touched a monster's, but there was no turning back the clock. Besides, that night, she'd enjoyed it.

_Enough_, she scolded herself. _You're with Yuuto now_. Speaking of boys, Yuuka had received many anxious text messages from the girls, especially Haruna. Yuuto had looked at her with a calculating expression. She had just shrugged and turned off her phone. It would be a matter of time when Yuuto would find out, not that he would be that mad though. Kidou had gotten to the part where he was wondering what their kids would be like, grinning. Yuuka grinned back, but she was too young to be a mother. She was yet to turn eighteen, and soon, she would be in college. College, Yuuka thought. It seemed like a whole new world. She made a mental note to ask Yuuto about it.

Right now, it was six in the evening, Yuuka's feet were sore from walking around the park. But she dragged her tired and heavy legs to Fuyuka's house, the Kudou residency, where all the women were waiting desperately. She'd promised them she would tell them the minute the admirer came, but she was too caught up in the moment. Now, she regretted it, but it felt nice to gossip. Kudou-kantoku, the coach for the former Inazuma Japan, was actually Fuyuka's maternal uncle, Yuuka had learned. Well, that had explained some facial similarities between Kudou and Fuyuka. Yuuka read and scrolled through through her text messages, and she paused at the one which was from Haruna. Turns out, Haruna had did a little bit more poking around and found out the woman Hiroto was with was actually a client, and was married, or theory two by Haruna, was actually a man with really long hair. She couldn't remember which one it was but Hiroto was not romantically involved with that woman/man, and Haruna was team Hiroto all the way.

The _second_ Yuuka had reached the Kudou household, Yuuka was immediately dragged into the kitchen and bombarded with questions. First thing first, what Yuuka wanted to know was why Fuyuka was staying at her fathers place and if Kudou was around. When Fuyuka had reassured her that her father was a little ill, but he was at Hibiki's.

"C'mon Yuuka, who is it? It should so Kidou because Gouenji and I had the biggest argument!" Rika exclaimed. Yuuka raised her eyebrow and Fuyuka mouthedan 'I'll tell you later'. Natsumi just rolled her eyes.

"Please Rika, we all know it's obviously Toramaru; I mean, he's her collegue; and plus more evidence points to Toramaru." Natsumi stated the apparent 'obvious'.

"Besides," Touko piped in. "Haruna was there when he got all panicked and jealous when Yuuka fed Hiroto," Touko said, emphasising on jealous. Aki just nodded to Touko's statement, while Fuyuka was proving her point on Rika's. Yuuka didn't know what was funnier, the fact that Aki was totally wrong or that Natsumi and Touko, former rivals, were teaming up.

Haruna was still adamant on Team Hiroto, and trying to counterback on Touko's point,

"-I mean, Hiroto specifically asked Yuuka to feed him!" Haruna exclaimed, although no one was listening to her, because Team Toramaru was to busy arguing with Team Kidou. Yuuka cleared her throat.

"Achem, may I tell you ladies?" Yuuka intervened in a firm yet formal tone. All six pairs of eyes immediately turned themselves towards the teen. Man, Yuuka could sure be like her brother when she wanted. The ladies sweatdropped.

"Gomen, Yuuka-chan," they apologized. Yuuka scratched her head. Yep, she definitely was scary when needed.

"Well, I don't know how to break it to you all, but team Toramaru," she turned to Natsumi, Aki and Touko. Natsumi was smiling confidently, like she always did when she was sure of something. "Team Toramaru, Team Hiroto, you were wrong. It was Yuuto-kun!" Natsumi's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Yuuto-kun? As in Kidou Yuuto?" Touko asked in shock.

"Onii-chan likes you? Since when? So it was never Hiroto?" Haruna said to no one in particular. Fuyuka and Rika couldn't belive their ears. They were right?

"Oh my gosh! Natsumi I told you so! Pay up! Oh Kidou and Yuuka! How cute!" Rika screeched. She and Fuyuka squealed, jumping up and down and hugging each other.

"Well, well..." Natsumi pondered.

"Hey, Natsumi's speechless!" Haruna crowed. She was jumping up and down along with Fuyuka and Rika. Aki giggled.

"Haruna, Hiroto wasn't then one, why are you so excited?" Haruna waved it off.

"Who cares? Besides, onii-chan and Yuuka are cute together! And whatever keeps onii-chan out of my love life!" This time, all the girls, including Yuuka, laughed heartily.

"Spill girl! I want to hear everything!" Rika pestered. Yuuka sighed. This was going to be a long story...

* * *

**Kidou's P.O.V **

Kidou wasn't one to spill the beans, or brag about his feats, except when it came to showing off in front of other guys and impressing the ladies. Hey, he was a male, they were hardwired for this! Toramaru had specifically requested Kidou to tell him everythimg, boy, did he really love gossip. So that was how, right after his rendez-vous with Yuuka, he found himself inside Toranoya's, chating with Toramaru, sipping a nice cup of beer, ok well, having a nice good bottle. Kidou almost felt like breaking it when Toramaru had told him that Hiroto had been a little bit flirty with his girl, forcing him to feed her because he was 'tired'. Bullshit. That baka motherfucking Hiroto. Next time he saw him he was sure he'd have to surpass the urge to throw his beer bottle at him. Hiroto was always a big flirt and a player, along with Fubuki. Hiroto had probably slept with most of his female staff in the company. He and Fubuki used to go to clubs once a month, get drunk...point taken. But now, he was on his own, since Fubuki started going steady with someone. Wow.

Speak of the devil. Hiroto had just walked inside the store, no, more like _strided _in as if it was his. Well, being a big boss made him like that.

"Hey, Hiroto!" Toramaru greeted, tossing him a beer bottle. Hiroto caught it and pulled up a chair.

"Yo, Toramaru, Kidou!" Hiroto said, pulling of the cork and chugging down a quarter of the bottle. Kidou would've been appalled, but he remembered that he and Endou and Gouenji had done this before, partly on Endou's stubborn insistence.

"Hey," Kidou muttered, giving him a bro handshake. Hiroto grinned.

"Guys, I think it's time we go clubbing again. Live the single life." Hiroto said, raising his beer bottle.

"Why, done hitting on all the waitresses here?" Kidou asked him icily. Hiroto was taken aback.

"Woah, dude what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing." Kidou muttered. Hiroto grinned.

"Oh, is this about Yuuka? Why, jealous Kidou? It's not like I would ever sleep with her, c'mon, you know I don't take advantage of young girls. Gouenji would have my balls if I did anways. But she is quite the looker, and a cook." Hiroto winked. Toramaru just looked between the two and hiccuped, probably out of fear between the two midfielders or he was just high on his beer. Kidou badly wanted to throw his bottle at Hiroto, but didn't. One, it would wake up Toramaru's frail mother, two, he didn't want to be involved in a drunken beer fight (experience with Endou when Gouenji drunkely commented on Natsumi's body), and three, why waste good beer on a total dickhead?

But Hiroto had a point; it wasn't like he was a drunken man or battling alcoholism, he just did what a lot of men did. And Kidou might've exaggerated when he said Hiroto had slept with all the women of his company. It was a good thing Midorikawa was his secretary.

But did that stop Kidou from acting cocky? No.

"Why in the world would I want Gouenji's younger sister? I want kids, so no thanks," Kidou told him,smirking. But in the inside, he was sweating and shaking. The irony. Hiroto seemed to buy it though

"Hey, clubbing sounds like a good idea!" Toramaru intervened. Poor guy, probably hadn't been to enough clubs before.

"Yeah, now you're talking! Yo, Kidou, you in?"

"No thanks."

"Aww, c'mon dude, don't be a pussy. Besides, I haven't gone, in, like two months. Fubuki's blown me off, that bastard. He's with Aki now." That just fueled Kidou up even more, but he kept it cool, with his smirk. Fubuki and Aki? That was unexpected.

* * *

And that was how Kidou found himself in a club, near a drunk Toramaru and a wasted Hiroto. Kidou kept his drinks light, and was sure not to respond to any flirting. He had a girlfriend now, and he wouldn't break her heart. The thought of Yuuka's previous boyfried just wanted to make him go and use Koutei Penguin No.1 on him, even though he'd end up hurting himself, anything for his Yuuka.

Toramaru was flirting away, Hiroto was dancing with some women. Kidou knew it was time to leave, he'd be bombarded by desperate women soon, especially since he was from the former Inazuma Japan team, not to mention also Teikoku's former captain, and a bunch of other titles. But this was tiring. He knew that eventually, it was go home or get drunk. Kidou chose the latter. Hiroto and Toramaru were probably going to end up giving away drunken confessions. He wanted to see that, but he'd be mobbed soon.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen done!**

**I know I promised some Haruna action, but I just had to write this down! Looks like Kidou's possibly getting more overprotective of Yuuka than Gouenji! **

**I'm not trying to portray Hiroto as a drunkard, just a player, not like a man-whore or something, but like a big flirt and does do stuff occasionally. And Kidou has been clubbing before and he has done stuff, awwn, look, he's staying ture to Yuuka! What a gentleman! And also, I'm sorry if there's quite a lot of swearing, but hey, they're grown men, they've got to vent it out!**

**P.S: I'm also thinking of starting a new story, maybe now or after I finish this one. It's also an Inazuma Eleven one too!**

**Please Review/Follow!**

**~Keerthana**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Yuuka's P.O.V**

Yuuka's poked open her older brother's room, ever so slightly. She took a quick peek to see that Gouenji was passed out, fast asleep. Yuuka giggled, and lay the blankets over him gently, just like how he used to do. She pressed a kiss on his forehead and stuffed her apron into her duffel bag. For once, it was a good thing that onii-chan wasn't awake. She'd be able to continue working at Toranoya's frequently. She wondered how she'd be able to keep this up, without Gouenji waking up and finding her leaving off to work. Or she could just ask Nonomi to change her shift time. Yeah, that would work.

Yuuka set off to work- it felt so foreign in her mind, going to work. She was also getting paid for it, she remembered when Utsunomiya-san pressed the bills into her hand, even though she'd insisted that she merely enjoyed helping out and she enjoyed working. Tae shook it off and insisted she keep the pay.

_-Flashback-_

_"Yuuka? May I have a word?" Utsunomiya-san asked her. Yuuka was washing the dishes, sweat dripping down her forehead. It really was a hot day. But she suddenly became nervous, why was Utsunomiya-san wanting to meet her all of a sudden? Tae's smile reassured her though._

_"It's okay, nothing bad, I just have to talk to you regarding something," Yuuka followed Tae out of the room and into the room that she and Toramaru had lunch the other day. Tae rumagged through a drawer and pulled out a few bills._

_"Senpai? What's this?" Yuuka asked as Tae pressed the Yen into her hands. She smiled._

_"For all your hardwork, without grumbling and coming to work on time. Besides, all waitresses deserve their salary." _

_"Utsunomiya-san, I can't. I mean, I work here because I love it and I want to, not for the money." But Tae was adamant and stuborn._

_"No, Yuuka, I insist. Please, take it. You are wise, I know you will make the best of this money, perhaps for college? Plus, you seem to keep my Toramaru at work," Utsunomiya smiled, turning her head to Toramaru who was happily asking for customer's orders and getting ready for deliveries._

_"Thank you, this means a lot."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Yuuka walked into the shop, coming face to face with a groaning Toramaru.

"Toramaru-kun?" she queried anxiously. He was leaning against the counter top. Luckily, there were no customers at this time, so he was fine. "Are you okay?" Toramaru smiled at her weakly.

"I'm fine, just a little...hungover." Toramaru stated. Yuuka's eye widened. Hungover. As in naive, innocent Toramaru-kun went out drinking? Okay, maybe not all kind and innocent.

"Come, sit," Yuuka said, pulling his arm and making him sit don on the nearest chair. She quickly filled up a glass of water. Toramaru gulped it down in one go.

"Oh, and, um, if you'd like to know, I met Yuuto-kun yesterday. And it was really sweet of you to deliver those messages." Yuuka told him, a little shyly. Toramaru cracked a grin, well, it looked forced since he was tired.

"Yeah, I can't believe I actually agreed to that, I mean, Gouenji-san would kill me. But Kidou-san was all confident about it, so I went with it."

"And I had a big feeling it was you, since, you know, your poetry."

"Ah, that was all part of the plan. Again, our strateigist's great idea."

"So you didn't write that poem to Aki?"

"No, I did. I'm just, not one to show it to many people." Yuuka put her apron on and started her daily duties, cleaning the tables firstly. While she was, she asked Toramaru,

"How are you so hungover?" Toramaru moaned once again.

"Ugh, that bastard Hiroto. Don't get me wrong he's a great guy," he quickly covered up when he saw Yuuka's shocked expression. "And he is a good businessman. Just once a month, he likes to go clubbing. And yesterday, he got totally wasted. He forced me and Kidou to come-" Toramaru clamped his hand over his mouth once he realised what he'd said. But Yuuka had understood. She felt tears pricking her eyes.

"Y-Yuuto-kun went with you guys?" she asked, hurt lacing her voice. She felt betrayed; how could he? They had been a couple for just a day and he was already clubbing

"Wait, Yuuka!" Toramaru called but it was too late. Yuuka had gone to the back of the kitchen and started her work. Onii-chan was right. She shouldn't of been with a boy. Her sadness soon turned into anger as she chopped the vegetables. He was silent as she replayed one thought in her mind over and over again. Why Yuuto-kun, why?

Soon, the brunch hour rolled by and as usual, Hiroto cam in and ordered his usual. Sure enough, he looked more tired than he usually was. Luckily, it was a Sunday, so he didn't have to work.

"You look even tired today," Yuuka commented, not revealing the real reason. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the person she currently loathed enter into the store.

Kidou Yuuto. He seemed fine, not hngover, wasted or tired like his other comorades.

"Hello, Kidou-san!" Nonomi greeted cheerfully, and Yuuka couldn't help but feel a little, jealous? _Get that out of your mind, _Yuuka shook her head. _Plus, Nonomi's with Kabeyama. _ She refused to make eye contact with him, turning her head away purposely. She tried not to notice Kidou's confused and calculating face. Suddenly, and evil idea struck her mind.

"So, Kiyama-san, do you need me to assist you?" Yuuka giggled a little.

"Yes, again I do." Yuuka raised the spoon to his lips and started to feed. She tried her best not to snicker and fawn over Kidou's jealousy; he tried to play it cool, but Yuuka could see his clenched jaw and angry fists. If looks could kill, Hiroto would be six feet under, but he seemed oblivious to what was going on. While she was feeding him, she could see Kidou leaving. She felt a twinge of guilt. After she was done feeding Hiroto, who was chatting with Toramaru, she went outside for her break, where she was immediately cornered by her 'sexy beast'. He looked incredibly possessive, like he wanted to rip out Hiroto's throat.

"What in God's name," Kidou hissed. "Where you doing with Hiroto?" Yuuka folded her arms and glared at him.

"Well, maybe I should ask you the same thing. What were you doing at a club?" Kidou looked taken aback.

"How do you know about this- oh, never mind. But it's not what you think. I didn't get drunk. I didn't even stay there for more than ten minutes. Just, some testosterone kicked into me because Hiroto thought I was a wuss for not going. I'm truly sorry, Yuuka." Kidou said, taking her hand and kissing it. Yuuka's face went a whole shade of pink from emabarrassment.

"Oh. I'm sorry too. I acted without knowing either." Yuuka stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, engulfing him in a hug. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer.

"We are so much like Endou-san and Natsumi." Yuuka giggled once they broke away. Kidou just smirked.

"But that's what make us a couple. And what also make us one will be if, Yuuka, will you go out on a date with me tomorrow?" Kidou asked. Yuuka couldn't believe her ears.

"Oh, yes Yuuto-kun!" She exclaimed and pecked him on the cheek. She was waiting for the right moment for the perfect kiss.

"Alright then, you tell me when Gouenji's not around, and I'll pick you up. I've got to go to Teikoku right now." Kidou seemed annoyed about that. "I'll see you later then. I'll text you."

"Right, bye." Yuuka entered back into the restaurant, a beam plastered on her face. This day couldn't get worse.

Again, she didn't notice someone glaring at the couple.

* * *

What Yuuka didn't realise was that she was in for it when she went home. Because sitting there at the dining tabel, with a newspaper in hand, arms crossed, was a very angry looking Gouenji Shuuya.

"Where have you been?" Gouenji bellowed, eyeing her Toranoya apron suspiciously. Oh heck, she forgot to remove it.

"Uh-" This was going to take a lot of energy. Next to a possessive boyfriend, there was also an overprotective older brother.

* * *

**Hehe.**

**Gouenji's mad. And first couple fight, aww! They sure are bi-polar! So I know I promised some Sakuma x Haruna x Fudou, but I got too caught up into writing this Kidou x Yuuka fluff! Sorry if this chapter is boring, but next up, will be their date *squeals*. I've got loads of action for these guys. As for Gouenji and Yuuka, here comes a sibling fight! I wonder how that going to turn out :O. And Haruna, maybe in the later chapters.**

**P.S: Once again, teams! Team Sakuma or Team Fudou aka Jirou-kun and Akio-kun! **

**Please Review/Follow!**

**~Keerthana**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Yuuka/Shuuya's P.O.V**

"Uh, onii-chan!" Yuuka exclaimed in a falsely bright voice, trying to divert him off the topic. But looks like there was fooling Gouenji. He looked mad, like he was going to burst into flames.

"I can explain!" She waved her hands frantically in the air. Gouenji scowled.

"You'd better," Gouenji said menacingly. He didn't like his baby sister anywhere that was five feet away from him, nor with any male he didn't know. "And why are you  
wearing a Toranoya apron?"

"Well," Yuuka laughed nervously. "It's a long story."

"I have time." Yuuka took a deep breath and started.

"WhileyouweregoneIwasworkingatToranoya'sforpartime." The words tumbled out of Yuuka's mouth in one big mess. Gouenji must've understood though. Heck, he had a lot of nervous people in his office who were like this.

"So you got a job at Toranoya's, hmm?" He asked to no one in particular. "And no one was taking care of you at that time."

"Nope." Yuuka said, crossing her fingers behind her back. If she remembered correctly, Fubuki was supposed to take care of her on that day. Eep.

"Hmmm, I should of made sure someone was taking care of you, but anyways...good for you!" Gouenji said happily, clapping her on the shoulder. Seriously? He was supportive and not making her quit? Well, Yuuka was happy.

"Are there any guys...bothering you?" Gouenji asked, searching for the right word. Yuuka sweatdropped. By bothering he meant hitting on her, staring at her and possibly kissing her and maybe attempting rape. Yuuka wanted to mention Hiroto to see her brother's reaction, but she thought better of it. Poor Kiyama-san was already tired most of the time.

"No onii-chan, no guys are bothering me," Yuuka reassured him. Gouenji smile returned.

"Then this calls for a celebration! I mean, you're growing up, you've finally gotten a job!" Onii-chan exclaimed happily.

"How about getting my first boyfriend?" Yuuka asked slyly. The fierce glare on Gouenji's face meant that her possibilities were crushed. If there was something that he and their otou-san agreed on, it was that Yuuka was not allowed to have her first boyfriend, first kiss and hug get married or do it until she was forty. Yuuka had just merely agreed with them, not even bothering to protest.

"So, uh, what celebration do you have in mind?" Yuuka asked, changing the subject. A huge smile crept over Gouenji's face. Whatever got onii-chan to smile this big was probably something amazing.

"Fuyuppe's called us over for dinner," Gouenji said, smoothening out his shirt. These were the rare times Gouenji expressed a lot of happiness; once when Raimon won the nationals, when they won the FFI, against Alieus...or when she'd woken up, from her coma. Yuuka remembered the tears of happiness coming from onii-chan's eyes. But Yuuka was much too excited to let tears flow from her eyes. Her eyes were beating with hearts.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed happily. "That's great! It's like a romantic dinner! Oh, I don't want to spoil it for you, you should go by yourself and impress her! So kawaii!" Yuuka pranced around the place happily while Gouenji sweatdropped. But there was no way he was leaving his baby sister home by herself, who knows what culd happen.

"But I can't leave you home alone, so your coming," Gouenji told her firmly, but somewhere in the back of his head, he really wanted to be alone with Fuyuppe.

_No, stop that, _he shook his head.

"Aww, please onii-chan, I'm a big girl, I'm almost eighteen! Besides, you and Fuyuppe have a lot of catching up to do!" She winked. Gouenji was a bout to stubbornly refuse again when Yuuka gave him the puppy dog eyes. And these were harder to resist tan Fuyuka's. Katsuya mentioned how similar his wife was to Yuuka when they did this.

"N-No-" he started to say but when Yuuka pouted her lower lip, he'd lost. She'd won.

"Okay," Gouenji grumbled. "You win." Yuuka squealed and jumped up and down, partly because onii-chan had finally got a girlfriend, and partly because she could finally go on her date with Yuuto-kun. Plus, the big bang theory was on! Triple bonus!

Yuuka quickly ran into her room and pulled out her phone. She text messaged Fuyuka.

_Yuuka: Omg! You and onii-chan are going to have a private date togther! Yuuto-kun asked me out! _Fuyuka was quick to respong.

_Fuyuka: Seriously! That's great honey! I'll keep Shuuya-kun distracted! He's so hot when he get's overprotective! _

_Yuuka: -_- did not need to know that, but Yuuto-kun is too!. _Next up on Yuuka's to do list: text Yuuto-kun.

_Yuuka: Onii-chan's going to Fuyuka's for dinner! I have the house for myself! I'll be free at seven! That's when onii-chan leaves! _Yuuka felt a little guilty for wanting her onii-chan to leave, but she really wanted to be with Kidou. She received a message from him not to long after, stating that he'd come by and pick her up.

This was it. Tonight, she would go on her first date with Kidou. And nothing would stop it

* * *

**Gouenji's P.O.V**

"So remember, no boys, and no leaving the house," he repriminded his sister for the thousandth time. Yuuka was so bored of hearing the same thing, she'd plugged her ears and glued her eyes to the TV, where the big bang theory was playing. Again, Sheldon Cooper was making a big fool out of himself. Gouenji sighed. He didn't know what was so funny about this show. Frankly, he preferred The Exes better, or Castle.

Still, nothing, except for Yuuka, and probably soccer, could be beat his Fuyuppe. He couldn't wait to go and get smothered in her kisses.

The minute he went down, he was in for a suprise. Well, maybe two. He ran into a panting Toramaru and a bored looking Kidou with his hands in his pockets, or so he thought. Toramaru was jogging, with a Toranoya bag in hand.

"Hi Gouenji-san! Bye Gouenji-san!" He came and passed by, then immediately jogged backwards. "Looking smart. Who's the lucky girl?" But he took off before Gouenji could even open his mouth. Huh. Weirdo, but what could you expect from Toramaru.

Kidou. Kidou looked awfully shady. Gouenji wondered what the matter was.

"Here, commander delivered this at my house by mistake," Kidou said, shoving a letter into Gouenji's hands. Gouenji eyed him, but nothing seemed to be out of the blue. He'd read the letter later.

"Bye the way," Kidou said, as he walked away, turning his head sideways. "Enjoy life. Have a little fun with 'Fuyuppe'." Gouenji looked a little shocked, but then smiled.

"You bet I will." And he turned in the other direction. Another thing he didn't know was that Kidou was waiting, waiting or him to go.

Perfect timing.

* * *

**Yuuka's P.O.V**

The _second _onii-chan left home, Yuuka set off to her room, shutting of the TV. She had already washed and blow dryed her hair, and quickly slipped on her simple, white knee-length dress.

Next came the make-up. Yuuka quickly pulled out her tube of black eyeliner and neatly, made a gentle wave over her eyes, and using eye pencil of her lower lids. Finally, her hair, which after much contemplation she decided to leave it out, brushing it and pulling a beautiful yet simple white headband, which Gouenji had told her that their mother had worn on her wedding day.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. There, at the door, was her, date, her boyfriend, Kidou Yuuto.

"Wow. You look gorgeous." Kidou said, pulling her in close to his chest. Yuuka giggled and locked the door.

"I was about to say the same thing." She flirted back at him, winking. She was starting to feel more confident and bolder around him.

"But nothing could beat your beauty." Kidou replied, pulling a beautful white rose and tucking it into her hair. Yuuka sighed.

"Now our rose collection is complete." She smiled, getting in her tiptoes, their foreheads toughing, their smiles mirroring one another.

_-Time Skip-_

Yuuka marveled at the beautiful place Kidou had brought her to. It was an outdoor table, which was in the midst of cherry blossom trees, with the petals flowing through the cool breeze.

"Oh, Yuuto-kun!" She gushed out happily. "It's so beautiful." She shivered in delight. Kidou pulled out the chair for her and sat her down. His goggled red eyes stared deeply into her onyx black ones.

"Yuuto-kun?" She asked as Kidou's hand crept into hers. "How come you never take of your goggles? I mean, what are your eyes really like?" Kidou mouth formed a straight lined smile as he looked down.

"I haven't taken them of since...he gave them to me. With them, I can see wherever the ball lands, basically, no one knows what I'm thinking or feeling, because my eyes are covered. Only he and Haruna have ever seen me without them. I've grown so used to them, I can't imagine taking them off."

"Will you take them off, for me?" Yuuka asked shyly, peering at him through her lashes. Kidou's head gave a single nod before he stood up, and gently pulled the obstacles off. Yuuka gave an excited shriek and clamped her hands gently over heart as she looked straight into Kidou's red eyes. They were beautifully shaped, with lovely eyelashes and the color...oh, it was absoulutely breath taking.

"Yuuto-kun! Your eyes are beautiful! Why do you keep them covered up?' Kidou shrugged. They were both sitting underneath the cherry blossom tree, well, atleast Kidou was. Yuuka had somehow managed to make her way onto sitting on his lap. He twisted a lock of her hair.

"I just, couldn't approach them without my goggles. I'm so used to them seeing me with them, it's hard without it. I feel so...comfortable opening up to you." Yuuka just stared into his eyes once again.

'You're eyes are beautiful, but I think I like you with goggles better." Kidou gave his smirk.

"I think I do to." As he pulled them back on, Yuuka thought about their future.

"Yuuto-kun? When I go, of to college, will, will we still be together? I don't want to forget about you?" Yuuka asked sadly. Kidou nodded.

"Forever and always. I'll even try to be close to you." Now, they both stared at each other, and Yuuka leaned in, ever so slightly. His lips were so inviting, so irresistable.

Then, just like in the movies, a text from Yuuka's phone interrupted. Yuuka gave an annoyed anime face as she checked the message. It was an urgent one from Fuyuka. When she'd finished reading, she'd almost gotten a heart attack.

"Yuuto-kun," she told him in a trembling voice as she shivered, Kidou wrapping his arms around her for warmth. "Onii-chan is here."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! *cue dramatic music***

**Kidou and Yuuka's first date! Sorry if it's not cute...I'm not exactly that great at writing romance! And I truly am an evil Skittle mastermind! First kiss was kissed goodbye! :P Looks like Gouenji found them...or did he? Why is he here?**

**So I've received couple pairings for Touko and here is what I've got:**

**Touko x Tsunami (duh)**

**Touko x Sakuma**

**Touko x Someoka**

**Touko x Midorikawa**

**Touko x Kazemaru**

**I've thought of all the pairings before, and I'll see which one fits the bill! Sakuma's got his own action to take care of though. **

**P.S: I've made a poll which is regarding my new story, which I may post soon. It would mean the world to me if you voted! Also, what do you guys think about Fubuki x Aki and Gouenji x Fuyuka? Are they nice couples?**

**Please Review/Follow!**

**~Keerthana**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Yuuka's P.O.V**

"Onii-chan is here." Yuuka whispered in a trembling voice.

"How do you know?" Kidou asked, beginning to get up.

"F-Fuyuka texted me," Yuuka replied in a scared tone, afraid that Yuuto-kun might lash out at her for telling Fuyuka.

"Well, thank goodness she knows. Where are they and why are they here?" Kidou replied, relieved. Well, he'd gone through a lot of stressful moments, so Yuuka supposed that he was used to this.

A beeping sound from Fuyka's phone answered his question.

_Fuyuka: Shuuya-kun wanted to show me something. We're near the park. You guys are in the lotus blossom restaurant right?_

Yuuka: Yes, we are.

Fuyuka: You have to get out of there! Shuuya-kun's surprise is right outside!

Yuuka was starting to sweat and panick.

"Yuuto-kun, what do we do?" Yuuka asked him, clearly scared. Kidou just smirked.

"Don't worry, everything is taken care of," Kidou reassured. "C'mon, let's go." He pulled at her hand gently and led her away from the table. As they crept out of the restaurant, Kidou pulled her back. Yuuka peeped over his shoulder ever so slightly. She hid back almost instantaneously, a huge embarrassed blush covering her face. Gouenji and Fuyuka's were sitting at the lovers' table, the special one for couples. But it didn't look like they were going to order anything. But that wasn't what made Yuuka uncomfortable. Gouenji and Fuyuka were sitting there, well it was more like Gouenji sitting with Fuyuka on his lap, having a full on make out session. Yuuka's eyes had gone wide and her blush had even started to spread to her neck. Fuyuka was really 'distracting' him well.

"Yuuto-kun? Are you watching them?" she asked.

"No, I'm just thinking of a way to get out of here." Kidou's face had the 'I am thinking of a strategy' look. He was analysing the situation, just like he would during a soccer game. Yuuka wondered how much more he was able to see using those goggles.

* * *

**Kidou's P.O.V **

Kidou looked around him. The lotus blossom restaurant had five outdoor tables, where they were siting. Inside were the other tables, where not necessarily people needed to order food. Gouenji and Fuyuka were on the left. If he went through the left, where the exit was situated, then they would be able to get a clear view of him and his Yuuka, but even if they went through the right, Gouenji would still be able to see them from the mirrors. There was only one option left, and Kidou was prepared to do it, even if it wasn't something he usually did, he had to take the risk, anything to save his princess.

He had to go around the building. It didn't seem hard, but the problem was, there were windows everywhere, which meant the probably had to crawl in some places.

"Yuuka-" He whispered and told her the plan, using his fingers to indicate how they were going to escape. Gosh, how had he gotten himself into this mess. This was only something Endou could get into, as he remembered an incident. But right now, there was no time to lose. It was take the risk, or get Bakunetsu Screwed. Kidou chose the former. He and Yuuka removed themselves from the front door and managed to get themselves to go around the entire restaurant.

_So far so good, _Kidou thought as he and Yuuka made his way around. But now the tricky part came. He and Yuuka were right under Gouenji's window. they didn't even realise it until the kissing couple broke away for a moment.

"Shit," Kidou cursed as they had made themselves visible. Gouenji's eyes weren't trained on the window, but he did turn to look at the window when he thought he heard or saw something. Yuuka was oblivious to what was going on because she was pressed behind Kidou's back. So the sudden movements they had to make often shocked her. This time, he had to clamp his hand on the middle of her thigh to push her down slightly. Yuuka gasped a little and he immediately removed his hand, heat rushing to his face.

_I don't blush, _he shook that ridiculous thought out of his head. But he never wanted to wash his left hand again, after touching her porcelain peach skin. He wanted more. _Get that out of you head, _he scolded himself as they crawled under the window.

* * *

Five minutes. It didn't seem like that long, but for Kidou it felt like an eternity. After their near confrontation fiasco, Kidou didn't feel like seeing Gouenji again for another week. Just as they had escaped, Kidou swore he had caught a glimpse of jewellery. So he was a step further than Kidou. But Kidou's time would come. Hell, they hadn't had their first kiss, indirectly, thanks to Gouenji.

"Yuuka? Are you alright?" He asked. She was his number one priority tonight, and for the rest of his life. Yuuka was a little bit shocked.

"I'm fine," she mumbled. "Sorry our date had to get ruined like this." Kidou lifted up her chin and stared at her in the eye.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know that your brother was going to come here, did you? He said he would be at Fuyuka's. What time did he say he would come back home?" Kidou asked. They were in another part of the park now, further away from the restaurant, where the cherry blossoms grew freely.

"Ten o'clock." Kidou glanced at his watch. He had one and a half hours to spend with his precious Yuuka.

"And, my Yuuka-chan,' he said, holding one of her hands and getting down on one knee. "Our date is not ruined." he slowly led her through the dewy grassy area. Never doubt an ace strategist. He had already set everything up perfect. Small lamps strewn around their picnic blanket, where the food was still intact. There were even little rainbow colored penguins (even the color indigo was present), that were waddling around the pace and eventually evaporated into thin air.

Yuuka clasped he hands together and was grinning with hearts in her eyes.

"Oh, my-" She was speechless. Kidou smiled. He had set it not to close to the graveyard, so Yuuka could feel her mother's presence around.

"You don't have to say anything. Come, enjoy with me, savour this time." And together they sat there, chatting away, sitting close to each other. Kidou would go slow, easy and gentle on her, He would wait for the right time for everything.

* * *

**Me finished Chapter Twenty!**

**I'm so happy! Any idea why Gouenji and Fuyuka are at the restaurant, what Gouenji's 'surprise' is?**

**So I'm not going to drag on slowly with Kidou and Yuuka's relationship, but I'm not going to rush into things wither. So I'm going to need some time to figure things out. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to updated, no, no! I'm going to focus a little bit on the other couple's, namely Gouenji x Fuyuka, Fubuki x Aki, and Sakuma x Haruna x Fudou and Touko x mystery man (I've got the perfect guy in mind). But do't worry, there will be Kidou x Yuuka in the chapters too, I've got plenty of drama planned out for them! *evil smile at eats skittles in slow motion***

**Please Review/Follow!**

**~Keerthana**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Haruna/Fudou's P.O.V **

Haruna sighed happily. Today would be yet another date with Akio-kun. Onii-chan hadn't said anything, well, maybe because he didn't know. He was to obssessed with Yuuka, even though he didn't show it, but that was fine by her. More time to spend with her Jirou-kun and her Akio-kun. She knew soon that one would go away from her. She had to pick soon. Haruna didn't wan to do that. She felt a lump forming in her throat, but she forced it down. For now, she had both wrapped around her little finger, but when the time came, she knew what to do. She had to pick.

"Hey babe," an arm wrapped around her waist as she stepped ut of her house. Haruna jumped and saw a evily grinning Fudou Akio. Just like Gouenji, he had reverted back to his usual hairstyle, his moehawk, although it had a few more white streaks, but the brown outnumbered it. He was also another tall member, an inch shorter than Toramaru.

"Hi!" She exclaimed happily. Fudou was taking her to the mall, yes, the sarcastic, arrrogant asshole Fudou Akio was being nice and taking his to- be girlfriend to the mall, well in Fudou's eyes, she was already his, Sakuma was just to 'fuck off.' Just when they had started to get along, the rivalry had started again. Dragging Kidou into this brought more trouble.

After fifteen minutes of walking, and a few kisses and making out, they finally reached the mall, where Fudou was trying hard not to roll his eyes. For his Haruna, only his were his arms and legs to be dragged around the mall for shopping.

Haruna's eyes were glittering with stars, anime style as she pranced around the store, dragging a much bigger Fudou around. If shopping was around on the football field, then Haruna and the rest of the girls would be able to beat Kazemaru in sprinting by a mile.

_-Two Hours Later- _

Two hours. That's how long it took for Haruna to shop. And Fudou was lagging behind, carrying her bags for him. But Haruna was a sweet girlfriend, she didn't make him pay for it, tell stubborn actually, she insisted on paying. And she was helping him carry her bags. At the food court, they ordered a smoothie and sat down at a table.

"Oh Akio-kun, I can't wait o try these on, there's even ones that I want to model for you," Haruna said winking. Fudou gave his smirk.

"I can't wait to see them," he said in a husky voice, lust lacing it a little. "And soon I can make you mine." Fudou smirked, watching Haruna's face go red. He was about to lean in for a kiss, which would probably soon turn heated, but he was interrupted by a voice he did not want to hear.

"Haru-chan?" The voice of _Sakuma Jirou _magically somehow appeared out of nowhere. Fudou growled. He wasn't going to come near his girl.

"Jirou-kun?" Haruna asked, equally surprised. "What are you doing here?" Sakuma shrugged.

"Well, I came here looking for something, and I just came up here for food," Sakuma really seemed genuienly shocked, Haruna noticed and he didn't look like he was trying to break their date. But that didn't stop Sakuma from greeting Haruna. He leaned down in to kiss her on the lips.

That's when Fudou lost it. He started seeing red. Sure, he had also done some things to break up Haruna and Sakuma, but this was going too far. In a flash, Fudou was in between Haruna and sakuma, growling at him like a maniac like when he was in possession with the Aliea Meteorite.

"Stay-away-from-my-girl," he said through gritted teeth. He was trying not to lash out, for Haruna's sake and also trying not to create a drama here.

"She's not your girl, she's mine too, pal, so get that in your head," Sakuma said jabbing him. He was starting to get mad too. Unfortunately, neither found each other intimidating, mainly because both of them were around the same height.

"Okay, Jirou-kun, Akio-kun, stop it," Haruna intervened, starting to get panicked. This wasn't the first time that they had gotten into a fight before.

"Maybe you should just mind your own business and get the fuck out of here, eyeptach," Fudou retorted. Eyepatch wasn't the most creative insult in the book, and neither was Moehawk Head, which Sakuma liked to use, both had much worse but neither could ue it in front of Haruna.

"Well maybe you should stop interrupting me and Haruna all the time," Sakuma shot back icily. Oh boy, this was spinning out of control.

**Fubuki's P.O.V**

I'm so glad we're finally able to spend time with each other, I mean, your always busy with Hakuren," Aki smiled and commented as they roamed the malls. They were currently going up to the food court

"I feel great spending time with you too," Fubuki admitted too, his husky voice sending shivers down Aki's spine. Fubuki smiled out into space. Never would he have guessed that he would of been with this manager. A lot of people, including him, had their bet placed on her with either Domon, Ichinose or Endou. Well, again, thanks to his brother was he with this wonderful woman. TO show his gratitude, he'd even started wearing his scarf once again. Someoka and Aphrodi had enlightened him. But the most appreciation should be showered on the one and only flame striker, Gouenji Shuuya. If not at tht fateful moment Goeunji hadn't kicked the ball into Fubuki and told him to hear their voices, he wouldn't of been who he was today. Gouenji had opened his eyes. Wolf legend wouldn't of existed if it weren't for him either.

"Shirou-kun? What are you thinking about?" Aki's sweet voice broke him out of his daydream. Fubuki smiled.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking, I like being the strong Fubuki. Not completely Atsuya, not completely Shirou. I'm Fubuki." He told her hosnetly and sincerely, smiling.

"Of course, I should also thank you, Kino Aki. You were always kind to me, you always thought I was important. I hope to make you Fubuki Aki soon," Fubuki flirted smoothly. Aki blushed a whole shade of pink. That Shirou. Always made her tingly.

As they sipped their cool milkshakes (Fubuki was grateful), they heard some familiar commotion coming from the back of the food court.

"Take that Moehawk Head!"

"Watch me, Eyepatch!"

"Akio-kun, Jirou-kun, please stop!" Fubuki and Aki looked at each other and ran to the commotion, Aki already having a gut instinct that she knew what it was. And she guessed right. Fudou and Sakuma fighting, with Haruna trying to stop them.

"Is it what I think it is?" Fubuki leaned down and whispered in her ear. Aki nodded.

"Hey guys," Fubuki greeted, shocking the threesome. Haruna gave him a weary smile while Fudou and Sakuma went back to fighting. Fubuki decided to step in and give Haruna a hand, while Aki watched nervously. despite reaching a respectable height, five foot eleven, Fubuki was still the shortest in the team. With much effor, he managed to pull the fighting boys away. Fubuki didn't know these Teikoku guys well, but by any means he would stop his teamates from fighting.

"Hey, hey knock it off, you to," Fubuki told them sterntly. "Why don't we just spend time, as friends?" Both the ex- shin Teikoku players glared at him. Fubuki gulped but kept his cool. This wasnt going to be pretty or easy...

**Yuuka's P.O.V**

Yuuka had managed to reach home before her brother did last night. He looked a little shady, like suspected something. However, it was worth it. Last night's date with Kidou had been...out of this world. He was such a gentleman. Yuuka was in for an even bigger surprise when she came back home from her shift at Toranoya's. Kudou Fuyuka was sitting with her brother, suitcases around her feet. She smiled gently. Yuuka was beginning to feel and good feeling creep through.

"What's going on?" she asked, a smiling bursting across her face. Gouenji faced her, s mile on his face too as he held Fuyuka's hand.

"Yuuka...Fuyuppe and I are getting married."

**Mamera-chan and Shira-san...you were right! Gouenji and Fuyuka are getting married!**

**So here was the long promised Haruna's dilemna! Sorry if it was short or not that good...I had to rush through! I really wan to put some Endou x Natsumi into this, but I'll see, and there's also a lot of Gouenji x Fuyuppe coming up!**

**As for Touko's mystery man, that will come soon, eventually...and I'd also like to know who you've voted for! Here's the chart:**

**Nastumi: 2**

**Fuyuka: 2**

**Touko: 1**

**Aki: 0 (no one likes Endou x Aki?)**

**Please Review/Follow!**

**~Keerthana**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Yuuka's P.O.V**

Today was the day Yuuka got the shock of her life. The usual routine went on, she was still recovering from shock number one, onii-chan was getting married to Fuyuka but that was a good shock. She'd even asked Yuuka to be one of her bridesmaids. Which meant more shopping. This time onii-chan couldn't say no. His darling Fuyuppe and given him the puppy dogs eye and the lower lip pout along with his baby sister, could he say no?

Well, if you thought no, then I'm sorry, you're wrong. But not terribly. Gouenji Shuuya was probably one of the rare men on Earth who had resistance to this. But not for long. He ended up making a compromise. So that was how, three days after the news had broken through her brother's family and friendship circle, she found herself working at Toranoya's once again instead of shopping, not that she minded.

"Uh, hi there Yuuka-chan! I heard about Gouenji-san's annoucment! Isn't it great?" Kabeyama twirled in greeting as Yuuka stepped into the restaurant. Yuuka smiled happily,

"Yes, Kabeyama-kun, it really is! I can't wait for the wedding!"

"Fuyuka will look gorgeous in her wedding gown!" Nonomi came in, smiling.

"When is the wedding?" Toramaru added. Yuuka smiled at all of them, especially Toramaru. It had been a few days since she'd properly spoken to Toramaru. He was becoming busy with his work and deliveries too.

"Well, it's going to be quite some time. Around October or November, I think. But that doesn't stop me and Fuyuka from going shopping!" She winked. Toramaru gulped. Shopping, especially with two women, was dangerous.

* * *

**Toramaru's P.O.V (Very Small)**

_May the odds be ever in your favour, Gouenji-san, _he sent a silent goodwill thought to Gouenji, pressing his three left hand fingers to his mouth and making a silent salute. Toramaru stared at Yuuka. She'd become more...he couldn't put the finger on the exact word, but confident. She was still kind and shy, but there was a new aura present. Hell, what did he know about aura's except for his mother's spirtual crap? That was all Yamino and Midorikawa. He watched her as she happily chatted away with nee-san and Kabeyama, who looked like he needed to take a mad dash to the toilet again when he heard nee-san talking about shopping. Toramaru chuckled, but paused. He would feel the same way if he were in Kabeyama's situation.

* * *

**Yuuka's P.O.V**

And as usual, Hiroto walked in. For some reason, he was looking more tired and distant, he was just drifting off into space, like he was dealing with something traumatic. Yuuka had asked him many times what was wrong, but he put on a forced smile and shook it off. Yuuka could clearly see he was fighting an internal battle. Something going on with his father? Or possibly with his Hitomiko nee-san, or work? Yuuka had tried many times to pry it out of him gently, but he shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it, Yuuka could see. He needed to vent out his problems, man to man. Yuuka didn't want to interfere. So as the bowl of soup was placed before him, Yuuka proceeded to feed him, part of the times it was force feed.

Yuuto-kun, on the other hand, was not taking things too well with the feeding. Yuuka could sympathise with him; he was burning with jealousy, he had told her, but he tried to play it cool. Yuuka could also feel fire in her insides, this was new feeling for her when she was female Teikoku teachers around her boyfriend. But Yuuka had manage to insist that there was nothing going on. Even Kidou felt a twinge of symapthy when he was his former team mate down in the dumps so bady. He, Toramaru and Hiroto had a little converstaion over a small cup of wine, very small glass. But the alcholic beverage didn't seem to make it any better. Yuuka focused on the kitchen and didn't pry into what the men had been talking about. All in all, Kidou was sure that Hiroto wouldn't do anything, and Yuuka was safe.

Today, Hiroto seemed a little better, and he was actually making an attempt at a conversation and smiling a little.

"Sorry for being an ass for the past few days. Just a little...problems." Hiroto managed to spill out of his mouth. Yuuka smiled.

"That's okay, I'm glad you feel a little better," Yuuka admitted truthfully. She was happy to see a happier Hiroto. But when Yuuka had luck, she had incredibly bad timing. Goeunji Shuuya, her great brother, had just decided to pop into the restaurant today. To make matters worse, he had walked right when Yuuka was feeding Hiroto. His eyes widened in surprise, then he began to clench his jaw in fury, similar to Kidou.

"Hi-ro-to," he mananged to say his name in syllables. "What the fuck do you think you're doing with my sister?" Gouenji was clenching his fists hard and it looked like whatever he was holding was about to break into little pieces, and it was a hard item.

"Gouenji, it's not what you think," Hiroto began to say. Gouenji's other hand was starting to crush someone else's hand.

"Ah, Shuuya-kun, what wrong?" Fuyuka asked, pulling away from his tightening grasp. She gasped in frigth as she saw an angry looking Gouenji glaring at a grey faced, tired Hiroto.

"Onii-chan! Stop it!" Yuuka pleaded, stepping in front of Hiroto. "If a customer is very tired, it's in our poliy to serve them! Look at poor Kiyama-san!" Yuuka wailed. This drama here was starting to garner a little attention from people.

"Yuuka," He said through gritted teeth. "Why didn't you tell me about this before? You don't know what he's like."

"Shuuya-kun, stop it now!" Fuyuka tried to soothe him but her efforts went in vain. But now, Gouenji wasn't the only one who was mad. Testosterone was kicking into the aggrevated Hiroto, who wanted to release his anger.

"Fucktard! You don't know what fucking shit I'm in! So I'd keep that bloody hole shut if I were you! I don't have any interest in your sister whatsoever and I don't take advantage of young girls!"" Hiroto vented and seethed and lunged, but Kabeyama arrived in the nick of time and managed to pull him back. All Yuuka could do was stand there in shock as Fuyuka tried to hold her to be fiance back.

"Yo, Gouenji!" Her savior, Yuuto-kun burst into the restaurant right on time. Quik as a flash, he assessed the situation and managed to hold back a angry Gouenji.

"Hey, that friendly match between Teikoku and Raimon, it's starting. You've got to be there." Gouenji sent one last look at the horrified Yuuka and the slowly calming down Hiroto. Gouenji's hawk eye glare meant 'we'll talk about this later'. Hiroto put his hands in his pockets and whipped out a wad of cash, pulling away from Kabeyama.

"Keep the change. Thanks Yuuka." And he left too. Kabeyama had the sudden urge to use the bathroom at that time. Everyone in the restaurant was minding their own business, Toramaru out for a delivery. Which left her and Kidou.

"Yuuto-kun!" She ran up and embraced him.

"It's okay, they'll get over it by tomorrow, they'll forget they ever fought. And as for us, we have some...unfinished business." Whilst Gouenji was out of sight and earshot, Kidou backed his love up into a wall and leaned in. Their soft, lower lips met, but before they could get into it, Gouenji called,

"Kidou!" The almost about to kiss couple scrambled back in fear.

"Love you." Yuuto whispered huskily to her before dashing of. Yuuka replayed those words in her mind over and over, despite the drama that happened, despite the shit she was going to be in with her brother.

_I love you too, _she thought to herself.

And again, someone was watching.

* * *

**I had this scene in my and I just had to write it down!**

**I know I promised some other couples, but Kidou x Yuuka...I can't seem to stop it! It's my destiny! *angels singing halleluah while I eat Skittles with a halo around my head*. I ain't no angel though...whoopsies, another kiss gone. But hey, their lips touched! I love you...isn't that sweet and powerful? And whoa, Hiroto, he's a little cooky!**

**And guess what, I now officially have a Japanese name! It's Nakashima Michiyo! But you guys can still call me kee-chan! And my new fic, I will be releasing! It's called The Mamoru Games! That's why I had the poll! It would mean a lot if you took a look at it! **

**Warning: Slow Updates on TMG. Still working on Yuuka's Love.**

**Please Review/Follow!**

**~Keerthana**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Yuuka's P.O.V**

Yuuka felt a mix of emotions running through her body as she left the restaurant; fright, confusion, anger, and...pleasure? Or love? She wasn't sure. Her body felt like it was on a moutain peak, like any minute she could fall and burst. She was frightened to see her brother, he had never been mad befoe, except maybe with her ex-boyfriend, Renji, confused about her feelings, Hiroto was mad, onii-chan was angry, and Kidou loved her. That sent tingles all the way through Yuuka's body when he said that. I love you. Three simple words. Kidou made her feel loved and pleased.

But where was the anger coming from? She'd never felt angry with onii-chan, not once, maybe a trickle of annoyance when she was a kid, when he tickled her hard or she couldn't catch him while they were playing tag, but never anger. But Gouenji had stolen her first kiss with Yuuto-kun yet again, their lips had barely touched. Yuuka put her fingers on her lower lips, she could still feel a faint tingly buzz as she anticipated their lips moving in sync, tounges dancing.

_Onii-chan, how could you think like that? Do you not trust me, your own sister? _She thought gloomily. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she failed to notice the green light. Which meant she stepped on the road. A truck was heading straight towards her, the tyres screeching in warning. Yuuka couldn't let out an audible gasp as she shielded her face, bracing herself for the impact.

Instead, she just saw blood. But not a lot, just a tiny scratch, trickling down her ankle. The driver had stopped in the nick of time and the lights flashed red. The diver was yelling at her for just walking on the road like that. Lucky for her that the lights flashed red. She wasn't even paying attention to what the man was saying; she just apologized without understanding.

"Gomen," she quickly said and bowed, scurrying away, avoiding and not noticing the crowd beginning to form. A certain someone with sharp eyes was looking at her with concern, this person could of saved her life.

Anger. She tried to think about why she was angry, while concentrating on the road and for coming cars. Angry because onii-chan just assumed that something was going on, no, because onii-chan didn't trust her, because he picked up a fight with Hiroto for no reason, because he assumed stuff and for interrupting her kiss with Yuuto-kun.

By the time she came back home, she felt cool, her head was cool but she no loger felt innocent, or scared of her brother. She would calmly explain the situation and make onii-chan understand. That was easy, right? It certainly was, because he was almost wrapped around her little finger, _almost._

* * *

**Yuuka/ Shuuya's P.O.V**

Ten minutes later, as she reached home, thing did not turn out as expected.

Gouenji was sitting there, calmly, although on the inside, he was bored out of his mind. No Fuyuka, she had to go to work yet again. As for him, he'd finished his doctor duties because he had the night shift. If it were up to him, he would keep Fuyuppe locked up in his bedroom forever...Now that would be his fantasy come true.

The minute Yuuka reached home, their eyes met each other and locked into each others deadly gazes. Yuuka and Shuuya didn't look much alike, but if there was something they shared in common, it was their eyes. Shuuya and Yuuka had inherited it from their mother, as well as the kindess that it was able to show with sparks, well, in Yuuka's case it did. But it could go stern, ard and cruel when the siblings were angry, much like their fathers, or remain neutral, this was in Shuuya's case.

Yuuka's arms were crossed as she sat on a chair across her brother on the kitchen counter. Both were giving each other a cold glare, Shuuya was trying not to act shocked, this was the first time Yuuka had ever dawned upon him as cold, except when she was acting, or this was probably their first ever to be sibling fight. Neither spoke for quite some time, until Shuuya broke it,

"What were you doing with Hiroto?" Shuuya asked, his voice deep with hidden fury. If there was a soccer ball here or if he didn't deeply love his siter, this place would be in flames...literally.

"I told you onii-chan, I was feeding him. Nothing else."

"So why would you feed a man-who...I mean, never mind, but why? Why would you feed him? Are you trying to garner his attention!" Shuuya was starting to showcase his rage now, but managed to not curse in front of his baby sister. Now Yuuka was battling hard to keep her cool.

"Onii-chan! Why would I want to do that? Kiyama-san was tired, and Toranaoya has a policy to feed customers whenever they are tired," Yuuka told him reasonably. But what Shuuya said next almost devastated her.

"Then stop feeding him, it makes you look like a slut." Shuuya said coldly, but then regretted it. Yuuka was close to the verge of tears.

"How could you call your own sister that, onii-chan, when you haven't even let me date anyone? Huh? How do I appeal as a slut?" Yuuka asked defiantly. This was going too far. Shuuya was both surprised and amused by his sister's confidence, but he could notice the tears forming in her eyes.

"Yuuka! I didn't mean too! Please don't cry!" Shuuya said frantically, embracing his siter in his warm embrace, placing his chin on her head and wiping away the salty liquid that was now freely flowing from her eyes. Shuuya remembered an incident that happened atleast fifteen years ago.

_-Flashback-_

_"Hi Yuuka! I have so much to tell you!" An excited ten year old Shuuya ran up to his two year old baby sister, who was gurgling happily in her crib. Their mother was still alive, watching over them with a smile. Her health had been going down after she'd given birth to Yuuka, and Katsuya was trying his best to find a medical solution for his wife. But that didn't stop her from being loving and kind._

_Young Shuuya was overly excited today, because he had played a football macth and his team had won, with him scoring the winning girl._

_"Onii-chan!" Yuuka said happily as Shuuya climbed into the crib, despite the fact his mother always repriminding him to not sit inside. But did Shuuya care? _

_No. He wanted to be with his baby sister. He immediately proceeded to tell her all about the match, even though Yuuka didn't understand anything, she still liked listening to her onii-chan tak to her. Shuuya was making wild gestures._

_"And then, I took the ball from them, and I made a goal! Everyone was so shocked!" Shuuya was too busy narrating his tale that he hadn't realised that he'd accidentally hit poor Yuuka in the process. Yuuka's face had started to go red from the impact, but it was only wwhen Yuuka started to wail loudly that Gouenji noticed._

_"Yuuka! I'm sorry! Here!" He immediately wrapped his arms instinctvly arund his baby sister. He'd protect her, no matter what._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Hey, I never meant that, okay? It's just Hiroto's reputation amongst us," Shuuya said, planting a sweet kiss on her forehead, still wrapping her in his arms. Yuuka sniffled. She thought it was better not to ask.

"Okay,' she mumbled. They would've stood their for longer, but there was an urgent knock on the door. Shuuya sighed, irrtiated. Imagine his surprise when the ambulance crew was outside his front foor.

"Wh-what is this?" Shuuya asked, clearly confused. Was he supposed to be at work?

"Dr. Gouenji, we've just received a call that notifies that yur younger sister was almost in a severe accident with a truck!" Gouenji turned to his sister his face clearly questioning and shocked. This was another story she had to explain...

* * *

**So sory for the delay!**

**This may be a crappy chapter, with just brother/sister moments, but it was really hard to write, I had to take a lot of time, but the next chapter, expect some drama.**

**So basically, I tried to create a sibling fight, but I don't know how well this came out, my mind was blank, again, so sorry, but this was a hard chapter to write out! And also, I've updated The Mamoru Games! It would mean the world to me if you reviewed that! Speaking of reviews, I've received many lovely ones from you guys, I don't know what to say! You guys flatter me so much, honest!**

**Please Review/Follow!**

**~Keerthana**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Yuuka's P.O.V**

Eek. What was going on? Who called the ambulance? She was fine, there was no accident itself, period.

"W-what's going on?" Yuuka said, scurrying to the door. "I wasn't involved in any accident."

"I beg to differ, Miss. We have many eye witnessess proving that your were almost involved in a fatal accident with a rather large lorry. The driver himself is here, Miss, Dr. Gouenji." The ambulance man bowed and the driver steped out of nowhere. So it was him who called the ambulance after all that yelling.

"Just came to see if you were okay," he said, tipping his hat. He had geyish-brown hair and a similar scraggly beard, indicating his age to be around his mid forties. His clothes were rather shabby and run down. But it touched Yuuka to see that he had concern for her.

"Yuuka? Is this true? You were almost involved in an accident, _again_?" Gouenji's voice rang through her ears. Yuuka wasn't paying attention, she was feeling faint and dizzy. Oh no, not another rant from onii-chan. So much testosterone was kicking into his body.

"Oh!" Yuuka gsaped, clutching on to her brother's arm. Shuuya panicked, but kept his cool. But that didn't stop him from becoming angry.

"Yuuka. You were almost in an accident! How could you have not told me this? You could of been killed!" Gouenji was going into overprotective mode wh;st Yuuka tried to reassure him that he was okay.

"Onii-chan! I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. I didn't get involved in an accident, I'm not hurt." Yuuka was very embarrassed now because Gouenji was constantly examining for injuries, like he did when he took her to the park. But she was six at that time, and it felt nice to have attention showered on her.

"What's wrong with you, Yuuka? You haven't been telling me stuff. You were almost involved in an accident, you've started working. Hell, you were almost in another accident! What would I have done?" Surprisingly, Yuuka seemed to be takng his words rather lightly and she was't affected. Yuuka mentally slapped herself.

_Why am I acting like I don't give two shits? Onii-chan is concerned, what's wrong with me? _She thought to herself, breaking into a profuse bead of sweat. She started to listen to Gouenji. But she had to bite her touge from giving him a sarcastic comment when he said 'what would I of done?', by saying, _I don't know, you're a doctor, and you're girlfriend's a nurse, you could of cured me. _Fortunately, she didn't. That would of gotten her hyped up onii-chan even angrier and he possibly could of destroyed something.

"Er- excuse me? Doctor? If your sister is okay then, then her legal guardian must come and sigh the papers downstairs?" The ambulance man butted in as Yuuka tried to reassure her older brother that she was okay. Gouenji's view had started to change. She wasn't a little girl anymore, she was growing up, she no longer needed him. Hell, she was eighteen in another week or so. It dawned on both the Gouenji sblings that Yuuka was going to be eighteen.

"Yeah, okay, that's me, I'll go and sign them. Stay here Yuuka, I'll be back." Gouenji shot her a look which meant she dare not disobey him or else, as he went downstairs with the ambulance crew. Which left her alone, with the strange driver man. He seemed to be drinking a yellow liquid out of a very tiny water bottle. Yuuka's palms started sweating; she didn't really seem comfortable around this man.

_Well, looks are deceiving, _she tried to reaasure herself. She was about to step inside the house when the man called her,

"Gouenji Yuuka, hmm? Am I right?' He asked. Yuuka closed the door and faced him, nodding.

"How do you know that?" She finally plucked up the courage to ask him. The strange man snickered a little. Yuuka felt her palms sweating nervously.

"They managed to scout me out and I heard that your brother was a doctor, well, you get the connection? So are you hurt in any way?" He asked, sounding concerned. Yuuka shook her her head.

"Just a little scratch on my ankle, that's all." Yuuka shrugged it off nonchalantly. The man wiped his mouth, the yellow liquid dripping from his messy whiskers and grinned.

"Well, _Yuuka-chan, _I have to see if your alright, ne? I mean, I was the one who almost caused you an accident. I need to see if your alright." The man lowered himself down to Yuuka's height and began to lightly touch her leg, rubbing his hand up and down on her thigh.

"Um, I think you can stop. I'm fine. Please stop." Yuuka tried to sound firm, but it came out more in a whimper. The man shook his head and grinned slyly. He was disgusting. She tried shaking her leg and pulling away, but that seemed to make it worse. The man held onto her with a tighter grasp, his rough hands roughly caressing her legs and other parts of her. She was being touched, sexually molested. She let out a faint scream, but it was muffled by the monster's other hand. She was starting to sob. She wanted someone, onii-chan, Toramaru, Natsumi...or her Yuuto-kun.

* * *

**Kidou's P.O.V**

Kidou badly, and desperately, wanted to see his Yuuka.

_Fuck you Gouenji, _he mentally cursed. That idiot had ruined the perfect moment for him and Yuuka. Why? Part of Kidou felt cocky; he could take on Gouenji if confrontation were to happen, Gouenji Shuuya, the famous flame striker. Part of him felt like giving Gouenji a pat on the back when he'd picked up that fight with Hiroto. Beneath his goggles, no one knew what he was thinking, what he felt, what he knew.

_Eyes betray all emotions, _he remembered the wise words of Kageyama Reiji, his mentor, the owner of these one of a kind goggles. But right now, that wasn't on Kidou's mind. Outside Gouenji's apartment, was a huge ambulance, it's neon red lights blaring and sending out those annoying sounds, the sounds he remebered from man accidents, his parents, Kageyama's and...Yuuka's. Kidou had never disclosed this, but he remebered that day when they had to face off against Kidokawa Seishuu, he had remembered their ace striker's sister was involved in an accident, he'd witnessed it. He never knew it was Kageyama's wrongdoings.

But he never expected him to fall in love with the very same little girl, eight years younger than him. He remebered informing someone to call an ambulance, telling Kageyama. Kageyama just loked at him with a cruel smile, which Kidou knew all to well. Best not to interfere, he had told himself.

So he had found himself speed walking, just a way of saying not scurrying, to his friend's building. He was surprised to see the striker calmly leaning against the wall, looking rather annoyed. He was still in the same mood he was in when he was forced to leave Fuyuka and watch the Raimon VS Teikoku match, well, nothing interesting happened, neither sides were able to score. He could understand Gouenji's need to be near his female. Sakuma looked faintly irritated as well, although when Kidou asked he had just muttered fight. Kidou didn't press it further.

Endou, on the other hand, was jumping out of his seat like a maniac, causing the other three to sweatdrop at his childish behavior. But right now, he needed to fugure out why the ambulance was here.

"Yo, Gouenji!" he called. The platinum blond turned his head to Kidou, who had mange to hurry over to his side.

"What's going on here? Did someone die or something?" Gouenji shook his head irritatedly and gave out a sigh of annoyance.

"Well, apparently, my sister was almost in another accident with some truck drive an she didn't even tell me. She isn't telling me stuff anymore. It's like everything has to be a secret. She's changing a lot. What'll be next, I'll find out that she has a secret boyfriend?" Gouenji sighed, and Kidou swore he saw some form of tears in his eyes. He tried not to feel guilty when Gouenji mentioned that point. But his Yuuka was almost in an accident, again? Kidou felt his fists ready to punch the living hell out of whoever dare try and taint his girl.

"Hey, she's seventeen, she's going to be eighteen soon. It's not like she doesn't need you, maybe she wants to be independent. I'd give her some time if I were you." Gouenji nodded, his adam's apple bobbing like he was upset.

"That's alot coming from you, I mean,with Haruna. You're constantly chasing after her love life." Kidou gave a small scowl.

"That's different. Where's the driver? In the hospital?" Kidou did not say this jokingly, because he knew Yuuka's ex-boyfriend had to go there.

"I don't know. I have to fill up this paperwork."

"I'll keep an eye out for Yuuka." With that, Kidou went to go see her, but keeping an eye out for her wasn't the real reason, was it? Kidou just had a lot to say to her, some things to do, and just embrace her before Gouenji came back.

* * *

As Kidou neared the Gouenji residence, he was greeted by whimpers and uncomfortable moans and faint screams, He quickly rushed upstairs, it sounded like Yuuka. His blood began to boil as he thought of someone hurting her.

_Not on my watch, _he thought. The sight before him almost made him destroy the building. His Yuuka was being touched by a man who looked like the driver. Tears were pouring down her face as she begged him feebly to stop, but her efforts were in vain. The man was touching he in places she didn't want to be touched, and his lips were forcefully planting and sucking on her neck. Kidou felt a vain pop at his head. That was his girl, only he could do that, and he was hurting her. Kidou was ready to give this man a piece of his mind.

Quick as a flash, he had the man by his neck, and pried him off Yuuka.

"What do you think your doing, hurting a girl like that?" Kidou snarled menacingly into his face. The man smirked.

"I can do whatever I please with my princess. She is mine." That made Kidou even madder. He drew himself up to full height and stared at him, his red eyes burning invisible holes into his head, red as blood, vengeance, war. His well muscled arms started to punch the man and hurt him, that blood was oozing out.

"Kidou-kun!" The angelic voice of Yuuka brought him back to his senses. He let the man go, and ushered (or rather pushed) him out of the escape entrance, not before finding a soccer ball and using a move he'd always wanted to try.

"Emperor Penguin X!" He shot the ball at the man, who was scurrying down. He managed to avoid the ball, for now. The penguins would hurt himself soon enough.

Right now, his concern was Yuuka. She was gently sobbing, tears streaming down her face as she latched herself onto Kidou's shoulder. Kidou comforted her, by running his hands through his hair.

"I won't tell Gouenji if you don't want me to," he murmured reassuringly. He was still mad at that driver, Yuuka was his, his princess. His queen. His love.

"Please don't. He'll be mad." Yuuka sniffled. "I hate that I was so vulnerable, I couldn't do anything." Kidou tsked her.

"Don't be hard on yourself, he's gone. He won't do anything to you, I swear. He was much bigger."

"My body feels weird, I don't like his touch." There was only one way that Kidou could help this, but they had only been dating for a week and a half, would she be okay.

"Do you trust me?" Kidou asked, looking at her in the eye. Yuuka nodded. He leaned down and gently caressed her leg, getting rid of the touch. He didn't want to touch her anywhere else, yet. But Yuuka seemed to like it. She let out a small and quiet moan, which by Kidou was turned on. He touched her legs gently, and rubbed his arms soothingly against her sides, and planted small butterfly kisses against her neck. Yuuka gasped pleasurably. This feeling, it was so good. Yuuto moved his lips up further,ready to lock them with Yuuka's. They had just brushed when they both heard footsteps. They jumped away, Kidou cursing under his breath. Foiled again.

The couple tried to act nonchalant as Gouenji came back. He looked pretty steamed.

"I can't believe it," he kept muttering under his breath. "You were almost in an accident." By now, most of Yuuka's tears had dried and she was fine, although her cheeks were a little pink and her breathing was heavy.

"Onii-chan, I'm fine!" She protested for what was like the millionth time. Kidou could see where Gouenji was coming from. If Haruna were in an accident...he didn't even want to think about it. He raised his hand as a goodbye, but before he left, he told Gouenji,

"Go easy in her. An accident is an accident." Whilst Gouenji's, Yuuka beamed at her boyfriend.

The next day, a certain driver was at the hospital, with severe concussion injuries, with Fuyuka as his nurse. But, surprisngly, the impact was not because of penguins. Mysterious...

* * *

**Again, I am really sorry for the delay!**

**Lately, I'm having a lot of work, so I think my updating schedule is going to change, maybe every alternate days? I don't know, but it won't be very consistent, school is starting soon for me, and I have a lot of work!**

**So here is a chapter, with, I guess, lemons ;)? Well, a little bit, not exactly. But, just a little warning ahead, things may get a little steamy.**

**Also, because of my hectic work, I have removed The Mamoru Games, I'm sorry, but I just want to focus on one story right now. And yet another kiss ruined, by the great Gouenji Shuuya! What will fan girls be thinking now...*shakes head, sighs and eats skittles*.**

**Also, I hate to burst the bubble, but I will be out for three days, and where I'm going has absolutely no internet :(. But I'll make up for it ,don't worry. Back to the good old pen and paper!**

**Please Review/Follow!**

**~Keerthana**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Yuuka/Fuyuka's P.O.V**

After yet another huge arguement with onii-chan, Yuuka didn't have any energy to fight back or even bring tears to her eyes; she was just too numb. This was the first big and real fight between her and her older brother and both were extremely mad at each other. Yuuto-kun, he really was her knight in shining armour. He'd saved her from the dreadful rapist monster, and they'd almost kissed on the lips. Three kisses almost kisses on the lips, and all ruined because of Gouenji. That mad Yuuka even more angrier at her brother, but she knew they both wouldn't stay mad for long, but after all of this drama...Yuuka didn't even want to think about what onii-chan would do if he'd heard about that perverted driver. Penguins on fire.

Damn, he could protect his sister even when he didn't know what was going on. Kidou didn't break his promise. He didn't utter a word to Gouenji about what had happened, he was so sweet, he'd even insisted that Gouenji would go light on her, but that wasn't going to happen. His older brother instincts kicked in once again and unfortunately, they were both mad at each other.

Onii-chan thought that she was becoming too rebellious, more mature? He couldn't quite put his finger on the word, but the change was a little too 'drastic' for his liking. He'd apparently 'noticed' that ever since she'd started dating, like getting her first job and not telling him things. Yuuka had resisted the urge to roll her eyes and say 'do I really have to tell you what I'm doing 24/7?' She'd bit her tounge for that one.

But all in all, the siblings were edging away from eah other. They had both reached a peak point where they didn't want to talk to each other. So they ignored each other for the rest of the day, which, surprisingly, was actually quite easy. Gouenji went off to work and Yuuka idly browsed through the TV and her laptop. However, in the evening, that was when tension struck.

Onii-chan had come back, hand in hand, well more like mouth in mouth, with Fuyuka. Yuuka resisted the urge to _gag_. Ususally, she would gush over this romantic mushiness, but now, she _pitied _Fuyuka. Poor her, was stuck with an overprotective idiot. Yuuka almost chided herself for having those thoughts, but she let it slide. _Onii-chan is being a big baka, _she thought to herself childishly, sticking her tounge out at him when his back was turned. Yuuka giggled to herself. That was so fun to do.

After taking a quick shower, she plopped herself down on the couch and decided to switch on the TV, despite watching quite a few shows. But hey, she compensated by doing a lot of exersise. The Big Bang Theory would be on at this time, and Sheldon Cooper would be on again...gosh, if he weren't gay and around forty years old, then he would be Yuuka's celebrity crush. Yuuka bit her lip mischevously. Yuuto-kun wouldn't be happy, but if there was an option between Yuuto-kun and Sheldon, you know who she would pick, right?

Yup, Sheldon. Not. _Yuuto-kun forever, _she thought dreamily.

Just as she switched on the TV, a large hand snatched the remote from her. The Big Bang Theory was immediately switched and on came the show, Two and a half men. Yuuka knew who had deviously swooped down and stolen her remote. Yuuka glared at her onii-chan. It was clear that he never liked that show, but that didn't mean he couldn't let her watch it. The Gouenji household knew very well that it was her favourite, and it only came at a particular time, seven thirty.

"Onii-chan!" she protested. "I was watching the Big Bang Theory!" Gouenji gave a small snort.

"Yeah, well I'm watching something else. Give it a break. I don't watch TV at all."

"Yes you do! After I go to bed you keep watching!" Yuuka was incredibily mad at her much older brother now, but merely yelling at him wouldn't help anything. The words she threw at him weren't going to affect him.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Fuyuka was cooking dinner for her future husband and sister in law. She giggled nervously at the sight of the Gouenji siblings arguing. Come to think of it, for the past ten to twelve years she knew them, she had never seen them fight. She prayed to her dead mother that it wouldn't get too rough. It didn't actually. Gouenji just calmly watched his TV while Yuuka protested.

_That was it, _Yuuka thought bitterly. She was going to get the remote, no matter what. she leapt onto her bother and snatched the rmote from his slightly loosening grip. He looked at her with surprised eyes, but he still managed to keep the remote.

"I want to watch!" Yuuka whined like she was the six year old who eagerly anticipated her brother's return from practice. Gouenji just shook his head. Yuuka then blocked his view by sitting on his lap. Fuyuka sighed. Siblings. After fifteen minutes of Yuuka's constant whines, Gouenji gave up. He stalked away without a word, just letting his younger sister have the remote. Fuyuka looked at them quizzically. Something was wrong.

Later, at dinner, she noticed again that the two of them sat far away from each, not looking or talking to each other, just an occasional cold glance from one of them every now and then. Fuyuka attempted to start a conversation quite a few times, but her efforts went in vain. She'd made a mental note to ask the two what was wrong. Right now, she jst wanted to make peace between the two siblings.

"Yuuka? Shuuya-kun? What's wrong?" she asked in a motherly, sweet tone and she could see Shuuya's fingers trembling a little. He loved it when she used that tone. Yuuka was about to reply, but then Fuyuka's phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked. It was a call from one of her collegues in the hospital.

"Oh my. Yes. I'll come straight away." Fuyuka put her phone down and sent an apologizing look to the siblings. She didn't want to know what would happen if she'd left the two alone.

"Sorry guys, but there's a patient at the hospital who needs my help right now. I have to go. I'll be back soon." She pressed a quick kiss on Shuuya's lips and scurried away, but Gouenji grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"You're not going alone at this time. I'm coming with you." Gouenji pressed a firm but sweet kiss on her cheek and grabbed his keys. "C'mon, I know they'll let me in." Yuuka casually sat back on her chair.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later then," she waved, finishing off her dinner.

"Oh no, you aren't going to stay in home by yourself after all you've done. You're coming with us." Gouenji told her fiercely. Yuuka finally had the guts to say something to provoke her brother.

"Make me." She challenged. Gouenji let out a low growl of impatience and anger. Fuyuka decided to intervene.

"Ok, Shuuya-kun, you go start the car. I'll try to get Yuuka to come." Fuyuka promised. Gouenji mildly agreed, hesitating to leave his sister while she was behaving like a 'naughty girl.' Once Gouenji was out of earshot, Fuyuka started.

"Yuuka, was Kidou or any Teikoku guy around you today?" She asked, playing with the hem of her dress nervously.

"Yes Yuuto-kun was, why?" Yuuka asked, wondering how on Earth this could be related to anything on getting her to come. Fuyuka took a deep breath and started.

"The man we admitted in the hospital today, the patient, he's been severely hurt by a soccer ball hissastu. Haruna was there to help me identify what went wrong, and we found traces of Emperor Penguin X used on him. Only Teikoku people from Kageyama's coaching know how to use that. She'd also found a trace of another hissastu but we can't say for sure what it is." Yuuka's hand clamped over her mouth and her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh gosh." Yuuka gasped. Kidou's shot had really sent a man to the hospital?

"Yuuto-kun managed to get him into the hospital?" Fuyuka hesitantly nodded her head.

"But not just him. Another forty percent of the damage was caused by another hissastu we are unable to identify. Will you come to the hospital? Kidou and Haruna are there as well." Yuuka wasted no time in combing her hair and pulling on a pair of fresh clothes. As they made their way downstairs, Yuuka told her about what the man almost did to her and why onii-chan was mad, because of her feeding Hiroto and her almost accident.

"-onii-chan doesn't know about then man. Please Fuyuppe, don't tell him." She concluded, begging.

"Alright don't worry, I won't." She assured in a hushed tone. They were downstairs. Gouenji had a look of amusement strewn across his face, as if asking Fuyuppe how he managed to get Yuuka to come with them. But they wasted no time on going to the hospital. Once they reached, they were greeted by and anxious yet excited looking Haruna. Who knew what Haruna felt most if the time?

"Minna! You guys are here! Finally! The patient is really going though a lot! Something is wrong with his skull!" Gouenji, Fuyuka and Haruna ventured through the bustling crowd and busy doctors. Yuuka gulped. If onii-chan found out, that was it. Who knew what would happen?

"There you are, I had a feeling you wouldn't come." Yuuto-kun's voice came from next to her as she sat down. Yuuka smiled and restrained herself from kissing him or any other outward, romantic affection. They could be caught by anyone. She could see Kidou trying to do the same. Instead, they just entwined their fingers.

"Why are you here? You could be caught!" Yuuka whispered frantically.

"Yeah, I know. I came here to wait for Haruna. But I don't care. He deserved it." Kidou clenched his hands.

"Did you use another hissastu on him again when I wasn't there? Because that's why he's in the hospital." Yuuka didn't know whether to feel proud or scared at this fact. Kidou'jaw moved a little, and he looked at her with an excpession of shock? Or confusion? Yuuka couldn't tell because his eyes were hidden by the goggles.

"I, uh, well, yes, I mean...no. I didn't. It wasn't me. Someone else used a hissastu on him?" Kidou asked, clearly surprised. Yuuka felt a trickle of an emotion, relief or disappointment? She shook the disappointment off.

"Forty percent of the inflicted damage was due to another hissastsu. They aren't sure what it is. And Yuuto-kun," she turned to his, smiling.

"Hmm?" He buzzed, still thinking of who could of done it. While no one was looking, Yuuka quickly pecked his cheek.

"Thank you for being honest, loyal and saving my life." The couple smiled at each other, their gaze itself make them feel warm. Without further adu, Kidou realised, it was now or never. He bent down and touched Yuuka's lips, giving them a soft peck. She pressed in, but they had to pull away. Her lips were buzzing from the soft impact, and her cheeks more rosier.

"Our real kiss will come soon, just you wait." Kidou smirked, proud of his achievement.

Through the hospital window, someone was watching them, yet again. He was surprised at Kidou's modesty.

_And I thought only Endou could be this loyal, _the stalker thought to himself. But he hoped that driver got what he deserved. No one could touch Yuuka like that.

* * *

**Missed me? I missed you!**

**Hi everyone! Here is the long waited chapter you've been waiting for! It may seem boring, but this a very important chapter needed. And how nice am I, I gave them their first kiss on the lips! I just want to give the first proper kiss a little more time, but I think they liked it! And if anyone is wondering why Haruna is there, well, it's because you know, she's a soccer adviser so I thought she may be important and stuff. Any idea who did it and who the guy staring at them was?**

**Please Review/Follow!**

**~Keerthana**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Yuuka's P.O.V**

Yuuka couldn't stop her smile after that kiss. She was beaming too much. She wanted to go and dive in for another one. Well, technically it wasn't a kiss, just a peck on the lips, but Yuuka envisioned it ad much more. It was one of the first big acd of love with Yuuto-kun. They'd waited there for half an hour for their siblings to come back, not that they minded. Just being around each other's presence made them feel great while they chatted over things.

"I want to know who Haruna is dating," Kidou said out of the blue. His face had suddenly changed into an expression of confusion and irritation.

"But why? Is it a bad thing if she's dating?" Yuuka asked, concerned genuinely. She wondered if he'd interrogate her about Haruna. Wouldn't he have the shock of his life if he realised that his fellow High School Teikoku buddies were having a love triangle with his sister? Well, one buddy, one rival. Kidou wouldn't have any problems beating the crap out of Fudou, he...disliked him. Despise or hated was too strong of a word. Sakuma, his right hand man, which struck with her...if Haruna ended up choosing him, then Kidou would have a hard time.

"Er...well, okay, yes it is." Kidou said, throwing his hands up, exasperated. "I don't like the thought of her alone with some other guy."

"But, Yuuto-kun, technically, well, if you look at it, you're dating someone's you ger sister too," Yuuka stated the obvious innocently, like a six year old. A huge sweatdrop appeared behing Kidou's head. He knew that was the truth, he was being a hypocrite if he said his sister couldn't date the guy she was but he could date Yuuka.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I'm being a hypocrite," Kidou told her, defeated. Yuuka could kind of sympathise with how Kidou was feeling. He didn't want his little sister to date, just like onii-chan.

_Onii-chan_, she thought. He would of found out about the background of that driver soon and goodness knows what would of happened next. When Kidou had asked how things had gone with Gouenji, he didn't even need to press further because Yuuka's face said it all. If Gouenji had found out about that guy, that was it. The poor man would be dead soon. Already the effect of Emperor Penguin X and some other hissastu had sent him to hospital, who knew what onii-chan would. Bakunetsu Storm, perhaps?

"Yuuto-kun? Who could've done it? I mean, that other hissastu?" Yuuka asked him, anxiety lacing her voice. Kidou wanted to reassure her that whoever did it, had all good means to, but he didn't want to frighten her even more, he wasn't sure who did it anyways.

"I- I really don't know. I mean, I wish it was me, I felt like I went too easy on him. But it wasn't. But whoever did had enough force to knock him out. Emperor Penguin X made him weak and dazed. I don't know any hissastu strong enough to do that. Perhaps Eternal Blizzard."

"Fubuki-kun? But he would of told onii-chan right away."

"I know. I hava feeling it was Hiroto," Kidou said, his faced a little heated as he mentioned the player. "But Ryussei Blade would of knocked the stuffing out of him." Kidou wore a calculating expression on his face. Toramaru? Nah, the guy was too busy making deliveries or doing who knows what. Someoka? Italy, and he would've of told Gouenji anyways.

"I wonder if it was-" Yuuka was about to say maybe it was someone silent, which was highly unlikely, when Gouenji, Fuyuka and Haruna walked back. Yuuka and Kidou immediately scooted away fom each other and tried to act like they were just talking.

"The patient's getting better," Fuyuka told them, relieved. "How did your work go, Shuuya-kun?" Gouenji didn't look like he was in the greatest mood. He'd sent a weird look to Kidou and Yuuka, or what looked like a weird look, Yuuka thought. From the corner of her eye, she could see Kidou acting calm yet alert and wary at the angry looking Gouenji Shuuya.

"Great. Just great," he mumbled. "I love to do my dad's shit…I mean work." Oh, so that's why. Yuuka had recently understood that her father and her brother didn't exactly see eye to eye, and was not to question any 'tension' that may be around the house. The only good thing that both father and son approved of and were both against was Shuuya dating nurse Fuyuka and Yuuka wasn't allowed to date. Yuuka also breathed a huge sigh of relief, onii-chan didn't find out about the driver.

"Now that this ordeal is almost over Fuyuppe, let the three of us go wedding shopping!" Haruna squealed excitedly. The usually reserved feelings Kidou and Gouenji groaned inwardly and dragged the women away. As Yuuka got into the car, her phone vibrated.

_Yuuto-kun: Go out with me again! A week from now? _Yuuka bit back a squeal and texted a very big yes. Shr wondered why a week from now and what Yuuto-kun had planned. Yuuka's eyes widened. A week from now...her eighteenth birthday. That sly, sweet boyfriend of hers. He knew everything. She got out of her daydreams rights in time to hear Fuyuka talking to onii-chan.

"Are you still going to fight with your younher sister, hmm? I know you did the same things when you were her age with your father, Shuuya-kun?" Fuyuka was telling him in a reasonable tone. Shuuya sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, you're right Fuyuppe. " Yuuka sent a mental thank you note to Fuyuka. Onii-chan couldn't be mad at her for long, and nor could she.

* * *

_-One week later-_

Yuuka yawned lazily and got put of bed. There was a squirming, excited feeling buzzing in her stomach, and she knew what it was, yet she couldn't put her finger on it.

_It's my birthday today! _She finally realised. And this wasn't like all her other birthdays. This was the big one eight! She was eighteen, finally independent, finally she could do stuff that she couldn't do yesterday, like drink, or drive. And she could be independent from onii-chan, not that she wanted to though. Well, maybe yes, she wanted to spread her wings. And onii-chan hadn't found out about the driver. But he was no longer angry with her, they had made up.

After a quick birthday breakfast with onii-chan and Fuyuppe, who promised to take Yuuka out for lunch. As she grew up, Yuuka realised there weren't many things she wanted to do for her birthday, so she decided to spend it like any other day, go to he restaurant and do her shift.

"Where are you going?" Gouenji asked quizzically. Yuuka shrugged.

"The usual. Go to Toranoya's and work, then come back with you guys for lunch. And I'm going out with some of my friends for dinner. You know, I mean with my pen pal, Noelle." Gouenji agreed to that, but he needed proof that Noelle wad going to take her out. And Yuuka wished that wad partially true. Noelle was her pen pal from Puerto Rico, and her best friend who transferred to Raimon High. She was a spanish beauty and the only one who was friends with Yuuka not because of her 'hot, flaming older brother' he was dubbed. One look at Gouenji and she had said.

"Okay. But I've seen better." Yuuka was grateful for those words. She'd taught Yuuka to be a little fun and rebellious too. But she was back in Puerto Rico. She was going to attend college there too. Yuuka was missing her badly.

Yuuka reached Toranoya's, and she was greeted with the element of surprise. There, strewn across the shop, were colorful streamers and and a big birthday banner was hung across the restaurant, which read 'Happy 18th Yuuka!'

"Duh, Yuuka, happy birthday!" Kabeyama reached out and gave her massive bone crushing hug. Yuuka's face was becoming pink in color, mostly because of Kabeyama's body build, but also because she was a little embarrassed and bashful at the prospect of having a surprise birthday get together.

"Oh my..." Yuuka was at a loss for words. "You guys, oh my, thank you so much! It's wonderful!" Yuuka was gaping and gushing so much. Her cheeks were rosy pink and she was staring at everything with stars in her eyes.

"You deserve it! It's great to be eighteen!" Nonomi said, exiting the kitchen, her apron off for once. She was wearing something a little fancy for cooking, a light blue summer dress that reached her knees and a sparkly bracelet on each arm. She gave her a hug as well, along with Tae, who congratulated her.

"Yuuka-chan!" The deep voice of Toramaru came from behind her. Yuuka whipped her head around and received another sweet hug, and a little peck on the cheek from him. He was so tall, he had lifted her off the ground and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It seemed like only yesterday you were that fifteen year old delivering food for us at work," Toramaru whispered in her ear. Yuuka giggled.

"I wonder how Gouenji-san is coping with all of this," Toramaru wondered, releasing the younger girl hesitantly.

"I think he's fine. Fuyuppe's convinced him of it otherwise." Yuuka reassured her brothers loyal follower. She wondered how he managed to agree with helping Kidou.

"Yuuka," Hiroto also appeared. He looked better than he was during the past few weeks. His eyes were less baggy, there wasn't any stumble on his cheeks and he looked fit and fine.

"Happy Birthday. I would hug you, but, uh, yeah, y'know, Gouenji," Hiroto started but Yuuka gave him a quick sisterly hug.

"It's okay. Thanks for coming." And she spent the rest of her morning with her colleagues and Hiroto, who felt at ease at Toranoya's because he came here everyday. She also learned that Kabeyama, Toramaru, Hiroto and Yuuto-kun had helped make the banner. But unfortunately Yuuto couldn't make it. Yuuka knew, He had sent a countless number of text messages saying how much he wanted to come to Toranoya's. But he told her to be prepared, for their big date tonight.

_Our first proper date_, realisation dawned on Yuuka. She was internally screaming inside. She couldn't wait.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! **

**I had a lot going , and school is starting soon for me and I have some work to do and I can't update at anytime I please, and I'm also moving to a new house, which means no internet :(. So many problems, which means my updating schedule is going to change again. But don't worry, I will complete this story, I will see of that! And Yuuka's got a date with Yuuto! A YuuYuu date, yay! Next chapter will be their date, followed by some Touko x the mystery man...ooh!**

**P.S: Yes, YasminInazuma, Gouenji does wear the pendant in this story, I was going to mention it now, but maybe in later chapters. I'm so happy I havean admirer like you and the rest of the reviews! You guys make me so happy and want to continue this story! **

**Please Review/Follow!**

**~Keerthana**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Yuuka's P.O.V**

The surprise birthday party was going well. Extremely well, actually. After all the hugging fiasco had died down, Yuuka gazed at her collegues with teary eyes. Tears filled with happiness, of course. They had gone to the extremes and troubles of organising this for her and even cancelled the morning shift.

"Oh my, I just don't know what to say, thank you so much!" Yuuka said happily, letting one tear slip.

"It's your special day, you deserve it!" Nonomi exclaimed happily, winking and sticking one hand up in the air. Kabeyama was crying tears of happiness and Tae was nodding so much it looked like her head was going to fall off. Yuuka hadn't noticed Toramaru and Hiroto quietly slipping away.

"D-uh, Yuuka-chan is eighteen! Kabeyama Twirl!" He cried out, doing his signature move whenever he became excited about something. Yuuka gave a heary laugh and Nonomi giggled.

"I can't believe you're growing up so fast. You're like the daughter I never had," Tae came up to Yuuka, still smiling. Tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes as well. Yuuka sniffled a little.

"It was just like yesterday you were that innocent fifteen year old girl, or that cute six year old who wanted to see her onii-chan win."

"I think that girl still exists inside me, innocent and cute, but I have changed." Yuuka admitted truthfully.

"Honesty is a great quality of yours. Change is good, it helps. Here, I have something for you." Tae reached out of her apron pocket and pulled out a gold metal, a chain, with a beautiful tiger pendant hanging in the middle. The gold really managed to let the bright colors of the orange and the black pop out. Tae reached out and latched the pendant onto Yuuka's neck.

"Utsunomiya-san! This is beautiful! You really didn't need to do this!" Yuuka gasped, grinning from ear to ear.

"I think you really should have this. It's a very romantic pendant. Toramaru's father gave this to me. It's a family heirloom that all men from the Utsunomiya family give to their beloved ones. I think Toramaru is a little to shy to give this as a present." Tae's voice became a little sad as she mentioned her husband. She had a deep emotional attachment with him, but he died courageously while serving in the army. A Tiger User, that's what they used to call him. His love of soccer had passed down to his son, who was an amazing all rounder.

Yuuka blushed a little when Tae mentioned Toramaru. It seemed like she thought that Toramaru and her were...an item. But Yuuka knew for sure that it was all just an act, and he had sought out another love interest. Hiroto...Yuuka didn't know what the guy was thinking. Yuuka tried to nonchalantly mention Tae's husband but a deep voice cut her off.

"Yuuka-chan! Sorry we disappeared for a while! We came to give you this!" Toramaru butted in. Hiroto was behind him, eyes closed, a content smile plastered on his face. Yuuka's eyes shone with delight as Toramaru handed her a box. When Yuuka opened it, she got another plesant and overwhelming surprise. Inside the box, was a beautiful white stoned braclet, or it used to be. The beautiful white jewels were now covered in layers of glistening purple, pink, and shades of light and dark orange and yellow. Yuuka was speechless.

"I presume you like it then. I tried so hard to be gentle with it," Hiroto told her softly. Yuuka raised a confused eyebrow at them.

"Gently? Did you kick it around with a soccer ball or something?" Yuuka intended for that to be a joke, but Toramaru nodded fiercely.

"We did!We realised that hissastu techniques can make cool stuff!" He said, completely oblivious of joke.

"It was hard to get the colors of Ryussei Blade and Tiger Drive to match, but we did in the end." Hiroto said, smiling. Yuuka gave them a nervous smile. Using hissatsus. Wow. But nontheless, she admired the bracelet.

_These sure are costly gifts, _Yuuka thought to herself as she thanked Toramaru and Hiroto.

"Oh wait," Hiroto said as Yuuka was about to thank them. "There's still one more gift waiting for you." Yuuka sweatdropped. What was it this time? They called onii-chan and made a Grand Fire G3 ring?

"Jeez, its about time," An annoyed voice called out from the doorframe. Yuuka's ears perked up. That voice...it could only be one person. Short in height, just 5'3, beautiful golden brown hair in ringlets, tan skin, slim, elegant, graceful, charming spanish accent...the list could go on, and that somebody was her best friend from Puerto Rico.

Noelle Rivera.

'_Hola chica_!' Noelle's voice greeted from the doorframe. Yuuka gave out a small screech of excitement before she reached out and hugged her friend.

"I thought you were in Puerto Rico!" Yuuka exlaimed happily. Noelle pulled away.

"I was," she said, flipping her golden brown hair. Her tan skin glowed in the dim lights. "But I missed this place too much so I had to come back."

"You are a very, very scary spanish woman," Toramaru commented, shaking his head and giving her a smile. Noelle gave them a cheeky grin.

"Don't underestimate the power of the Spanish," Noelle simply replied. "Or more importantly, of Noelle Rivera." She grinned again and pretended to wipe the dust off her shoulders. Typical Noelle. She wasn't one of those popular girls, more of a type who could be an awesome best friend and really kick ass at the same time.

"How did you know I worked here?" Yuuka asked once the chatter had died down. For some reason, Noelle's eyes seemed to narrow into slits and she eyed Hiroto coldly, who didn't really speak that much. Reunions and being all jolly wasn't really his thing either, like Gouenji and Kidou, he was more of a reserved feeling kind of guy. The ex-Genesis captain had his back against the wall, eyes closed and head slightly down. He seemed wearier and more tired than ever. Toramaru was looking between them very tensely, like some atom bomb was going to explode.

"Minna! Time for some cake!" Nonomi, Tae and Kabeyama burst out of the kitchen, a mouthwatering aroma of vanilla over powering their noses. Toramaru started drooling.

"Mommy bake cake...me eat," Toramaru mumbled like a little boy, then he started giggling to himself. "Mommy let me lick spoon." And off he went in the glorious adventure to lick the vanilla frosted spoon. Too bad for him that Kabeyama had already done that, along with the bowl and practically the rest of the remaining icing and was now groaning in his little emo corner due to a stomach ache.

Hiroto and Noelle were previously looking anime depressed, with the blue background and the depressed lines, had stopped their cold war and had acknowlegded the food masterpiece before them.

"Minna! Eat up! Vanilla frosted cake with sponge cake layers! Oh, you've come, Noelle-san! Ohayo!" Nonomi added.

"Hola, Nonomi! I can't wait to try out the cake!"

"Yuuka, why don't you cut the cake first?" Tae offered.

"Thanks, Utsunomiya-san, but how about Kabeyama cuts the cake? I mean, he's finally made something and it's very important that the chef gets to taste their first meal." Hiroto grinned at the groaning Kabeyama.

"Yo, Kabeyama, still have that sweet tooth? C'mon big guy, get up and lets see how the cake turned out." Hiroto encouraged. Kabeyama gave a nervously- happy giggle as he cut through the soft, gooey cake.

"It looks too beautiful that I can't eat it," Noelle commented, studying her dish intently. Yuuka knew that her friend was a total foodie and aspired to be a great chef one day, and possibly even join MasterChef as a contestant.

"Tastes delicious," Hiroto said, giving Kabeyama a nice thump on the back. "I didn't kno that you could cook." Kabeyama blushed and bashfully swayed on the spot.

"D-uh, when Natsumi-san started cooking, I had to learn something." Everyone excpet Tae and Noelle sweatdropped.

"Don't worry, Natsumi will learn soon, she shows incredible enthusiasm and she one stubborn-headed girl, not ready to give up." Tae praised.

"And that's why her and Endou are married. Never giving up." Nonomi concluded.

"Hey guys," Hiroto piped up. "Why does my cake have skittles inside?"

Oh Keerthana, what have you done...

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

**Toramaru's P.O.V**

"I can't find the spoon!" Toramaru cried out exaggeratedly. "Where is it?"

"Toramaru!" The silvery voice of his mother called out in sing-song manner. "Hurry up and come out! There isn't much cake left!"

"Coming oka-san!" Toramaru replied, still frustrated. Now where was that spoon? It had to be in here! Toramaru jumped to two conclusions: Either Tiger Drive or Ryussei Blade had hit the spoon and it grew two legs and started walking on its own, or the ginger bread man came and stole it. Toramaru was contemplating over which to choose, the former or the latter when Tae popped her head in.

"Toramaru? Oh sweetie, are you looking for the spoon? See, come here, oka-san had some for you!" She cooed.

Toramaru beamed. And that was why his mother was his most favourite woman in the world...

* * *

**Hiya guys!**

**So that took way longer! I was supposed to update as soon as I got internet, but school's started and I've only had time to read some stories and type out reviews. But here it is! The long awaited Chapter Twenty Seven! I know I kinda promised a YuuYuu date, but um...I got a little...sidetracked. Gomen Minna *bows*. But you guys have been super supportive, and I can't tell you how grateful I am for being so kind and understanding! Kee-chan loves you!**

**And I finally have started using on OC. Noelle Rivera! Inspired from Lovestruck: A Musical. In that, there is a character named Noelle and she's played by Adrienne Bailon, so that's how I picture Noelle, in case any of you guys need a clearer discription. I'lll walk you guys through of what's coming up.**

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Yuuka, Noelle, Gouenji and Fuyuka go for lunch!**

**Chapter Twenty Nine: YuuYuu date and Noelle meets Kidou**

**Please Review/Follow!**

**~Keerthana**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Yuuka's P.O.V**

"Chica, you ready?" Noelle popped her head out of the Yuuka's bathroom door. They were getting all prepped up for Yuuka's birthday lunch. They were going to meet Gouenji and Fuyuka at the restaurant. Both decided not to overdo it; just simples dresses and average amount of make up, light foundation and some eyeliner and mascara.

"All set." Yuuka flashed a thumbs up as Noelle exited the bathroom. she looked truly stunning- finally showing of her Latino beauty- her golden hair was now elegantly styled, instead of the usual ringlets, it was let out straight, beautiful waves giving it a natural look. Her dress was a nice flaming red which reached up to her knees, with white spaghetti straps and to touch it of, lovely white flats. As always, Noelle's sense of style was impeccable and perfect.

"Wow, Noelle-chan! You look amazing!" Yuuka appreciated, eyeing her with slight envy. She was truly gorgeous.

"I know right! I'm sexy and I know it!" Noelle pretended to say haugtily. "Nah, I'm not even trying to be in the limelight. Gouenji Yuuka, you're the star today. You look boo-ti-ful." Noelle complimented. Yuuka had decided to slightly more casual, with a baby pink blouse and her favourite white jeans which she had bought at the Love Carnival; well, what Yuuto-kun had paid for. Yuuka sighed and dreamily thought about her boyfriend, wondering what he could be doing now. Coaching his Teikoku students, or possibly anticipating their date? He couldn't make it to Toranoya's because he had some work to do, but Yuuka didn't mind. He'd make this day special, of course he wuld. This was Kidou Yuuto we're talking about here.

"Hello? Earth to Yuuka? Girl, you have completely blanked out!" Noelle brought her back to reality by snapping her fingers in front of Yuuka's face. She shook her head.

"Oh right, sorry. I was just kind of lost in thought. Gomen," she apologised. But in her head, she was wondering how on Earth she was going to tell Noelle about Kidou. How was she going to tell Noelle, the badass, that she, Yuuka, the sweet and gentle girl, was dating someone who was around eight years older than her? Not to mention that her super protective onii-chan didn't know about it, and that he was a best friend of his? That was not the Yuuka that Noelle had last seen.

"Mmhmm. There's a lot on your mind, right sweetie? Here, hold the rubber band, I've got to fix your hair." Fortunately, Noelle was caught up with fixing Yuuka's hair and making it perfect to notice that yuuka had drifted off. she put it in a half crescent ponytail, leaving the rest of the pink hair flowing out straight.

"There! You're hair's done! Girl, you look amazing! All the guys will be staring!" Noelle exclaimed happily. Yuuka gave her a quick hug and they exited the house, Yuuka making sure to lock the door.

"Thanks Noelle, but I highly doubt it. I mean, with onii-chan around...he isn't going to let anything happen." Noelle waved a hand, as if saying 'forget him.'

"Screw your brother! Hell girl, you're eighteen, you deserve to live life, loosen up a little! Maybe even get a boyfriend!" Noelle waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Yuuka giggled, hoping that she didn't sound nervous. Noelle was an _expert _in detecting any types of emotions.

"Well, onii-chan and I have already gotten into quite a few fights already," Yuuka admitted hesitantly. Noelle gave a small wolf whistle.

"Seriously chica? You become all badass when I leave? If that's the case, then I should leave more often," Noelle joked. "Ok, I'm in serious mode. What did you guys fight about?"

"Well, I kind of forgot to tell him that I was working at Toranoya's and-" Yuuka proceeded to tell her the list of things she had done out of kindness that had gotten her onii-chn mad. Noelle's face looked a little bit disgusted when she mentioned Hiroto.

"Toranoya is a cool restaurant...but I'm not fond of this whole 'feeding policy' thingy. Kiyama Hiroto's kinda weird too."

"Why?" Yuuka asked while giggling slightly "Is it because of his personality?"

"N-well, yeah, I guess. He was the one who brought me to Toranoya's anyways. Real awkward." This time, Noelle laughed along with her.

"And, uh, I was almost in another accident." Yuuka admitted sheepishly. Noelle looked surprised, but she kept her cool. Her eyes didn't look like they were going to bulge out of their sockets or anything, they simply looked amused. And that was something Yuuka loved and envied about Noelle. She was so relaxed about everything.

"Did you now? Wow, you're accident prone too? How serious was it?"

"Not serious at all. Just a little cut on my ankle. But someone went and called the ambulance, and since they knew onii-chan as a doctor and stuff...let's just say onii-chan was really mad again because I hadn't told him. We refused to talk to each other for days." Yuuka shuddered, remembering those times. She didn't like fighting with onii-chan. It was a wonder that he let her and Noelle walk to the restaurant by themselves, but hey, she was eighteen.

"But, actually, that wasn't the worst part. The driver, he, um, tried to...do stuff to me." Now Noelle's eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of their sockets.

"That jackass did what? Okay, now I'm seeing red chica! I'm actually on your brother's side for once!" Noelle fumed. Damn. She could be really over protective when it came to Yuuka.

"Uh, that's another thing. Onii-chan doesn't know about that all."

"Huh? Come again? You beat him up by yourself? I'm so proud of you!"

"Not that either...my boyfriend saved me."

"You're kidding with me? You have a boyfriend now too? Who is he?"

Yuuka sighed happily and braced herself for a hyperactive Noelle. "Ever heard of Kidou Yuuto...?"

* * *

Finally, they managed to reach the restaurant, with Noelle buzzing with a billion questions. She still couldn't belive that Yuuka had a boyfriend, and he was the ace strategist and midfielder of Inazuma Japan.

"So you do have a boyfriend? And he isn't anything like Renji, right?" Noelle double-checked for the millionth time.

"One hundred percent no. Now don't say anything about him, onii-chan doesn't know that he's my boyfriend or he was ever my secret admirer." Noelle agreed, but she was grinning like mad. She was up to something.

"Oh yeah, it's been a long time since I've seen Gouenji," Noelle snigged. Yuuka let out a tinkering laugh. Oh Noelle, she just loved to annoy her brother.

Gouenji and Fuyuka were seated at the somewhat corner at the restaurant, a little secluded from the rest of the crowd. They liked to do that a lot, but Yuuka could clearly see both their lips were a pretty bright shade of red. Oh onii-chan...did he love Fuyuppe that much? Yuuka smiled to herself.

"Ohayo onii-chan, Fuyuppe!" Yuuka interrupted their lovey-dovey staring session. Gouenji narrowed his eyes, looking slightly annoyed but when he saw that it was his baby sister, his expression changed.

"Yuuka! And...Noelle? Wow, when did you come?" Gouenji's happy expression once again faltered into a tad bit of annoyance, but nonetheless, he actually looked a bit amused.

"Happy Birthday Yuuka," Fuyuka said quietly, as Noelle and Gouenji began to talk away. Yuuka smiled.

"Thanks Fuyuppe. Yuuto's taking me out today night," She added in a tiny whisper. Fuyuka smile grew bigger.

"Sugoi, Yuuka! Have fun! I'll help you distract Shuuya-kun," Fuyuka promised, her blue eyes shining with happiness. Whilst the quiet, more introverted girls giggled on about a little secret, Noelle and Gouenji were having a little reunion.

"I already ordered lunch for us," Gouenji said, smirking. Noelle kept her smug look on as well, wondering what Gouenji's so called 'master-plan' could be. Never mind though. Gouenji could never outsmart Noelle Rivera.

"And?" She questioned, raising her eyebrow. She tried to resist saying something to Gouenji about Yuuka dating Kidou, just wanting to give Gouenji her 'I know something that you don't' face.

"Prawns. The delicacy of this restaurant. And short, just like you." Gouenji smirked, patting her head teasingly. Gouenji wasn't one to do all this type of teasing, but Noelle and him had a tough love relationship...the ideal one a brother and sister should have.

Noelle simply grinned.

"Wow, Gouenji-kun, I thought you were smarter than this. There's a difference between prawns and shrimp, you know? Prawns are bigger than shrimp, genius. So thanks for calling me big," Noelle countered. Her grin grew wider as she saw how frustrated Gouenji became.

"Hah! And it's Noelle with one point and Gouenji, zero. Or more like Noelle with a thousand," she added haughtily. Gouenji gave a small snort.

"Think again, _Noelle. _Don't think that I haven't outsmarted you before. If I recall correctly, I remember that you fell for the time that I told you that you were in trouble with Hibiki-kantoku and Kudou-kantoku..." Gouenji droned on about the times of his 'great attempts' to prank Noelle. Noelle almost fell asleep as her eyelids were actually starting to droop. Finally, when she'd become bored of it, she decided to put a stop to it.

"You want pranks? Listen to the prank master say it all! When I dyed your hair green, or your reaction when Yuuka came back home with her hair dyed pink! Man, that was priceless!" Noelle could of said more, but Fuyuka intervened.

"Oh look, the prawns are here!" She exclaimed nervously, pointing in the direction of the waiter as he brought the aromatic dish to their table. **[Oh gosh, I'm drooling.]**

"Minna, what are you waiting for? Dig in!" Yuuka smiled happily, and they tucked in to the beautiful dish of prawns and soba noodles. Whilst Noelle, Yuuka and Fuyuka chatted away about girl stuff, Gouenji's eyes were trained on the intense game in the TV: An **El Clásico. **Real Madrid versus Barcelona...the most intense football rivalry. Gouenji was for Real Madrid all the way, as opposed to many of his team mates. One little problem though, the commentary was all in Spanish, which Gouenji couldn't catch a word of. But that didn't matter, he was more trained on the game.

_"Una del Clásico? Impresionante! Estoy a favor de Barcelona, hasta el final!" _Noelle's voice interrupted that intense match. Gouenji had winced, that breathed a sigh of relief as Barcelona almost claimed a goal. Awesome save by the goalkeeper. Damn Noelle. That girl was so lucky she knew Spanish.

"Oh Shuuya-kun...wrong day to go the restaurant, wasn't it?" Fuyuka commented, but she didn't sound the least bit annoyed. She and Endou used to watch a lot of matches together. Gouenji tried not to feel jealous of that. Fuyuppe was his. He'd lately started to become annoyed when Endou or any other male started calling her Fuyuppe.

_Calm down, Endou's with...ugh, Natsumi,_ Shuuya reassured himself. He concentrated on the match. Both teams tied, 1-1, with Barcelona taking the most recent shot.

Then, the worst thing happened. The TV cable tripped, so no more match. Gouenji felt frustrated, but so much to start ripping his hair out. Luckily, or more unfortunately, the restaurant had put a live radio in place. Which meant Gouenji could only hear commentary. In Spanish. He shrugged. It couldn't be so bad.

"Oh, tough luck for you, Gouenji! Real Madrid just missed an awesome shot." Noelle said calmly, taking bites of her prawns. Gouenji mentally facepalmed himself. Why did Noelle have to be Spanish, of all nationalities?

* * *

**Sorry for the late update guys! School's awesome, great to be back for my fourth year with my friends, but I've got a hell lot of work to do! The chapters may be boring, but they lead up to the crucial part. I hope the characters aren't too OOC, especially a Gouenji. I try to portray them as realistically as possible! Next up, YuuYuu date!**

**P.S: More than a hundred reviews! Oh my gosh, thank you guys for your lovely support!**

**Please Review/Follow!**

**~Keerthana**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Yuuka's P.O.V**

After lunch, Yuuka had a mixture of feelings churning through her stomach. She felt frisky and jumpy most of the time; she couldn't wait for the night to strike.

Noelle and Fuyuka had gotten along quite well too; Fuyuka had to keep surpassing giggles everytime Noelle said something quirky which Gouenji couldn't counter back. The scenario was rather hilarious actually. Bareclona had claimed victory over Real Madrid, and Gouenji was beyond annoyed.

On top of that, it was on the radio and everything was in Spanish. Gouenji had initially thought that Noelle was just making a fool out of him, that Real Madrid had not lost the El Clasico, but turns out, when he checked on the internet...needless to say, Gouenji slunk back in his emo corner, well, just a little blue and depressed, and continued to eat in silence while the girls chattered on, Noelle at her happiest.

Now, it was in the evening, and Yuuka and Noelle were just 'chilling' in Yuuka's room. The irony there. It was blazing hot summer, everyone sweating their butts off. The only person who possibly liked this weather was Gouenji Shuuya, but that was what you get for being a flame striker. Fubuki was considering movie to Hokkaido with Aki, but for her sake, he was bearing with it. Yuuka enjoyed every bit of time that she had spent with Gouenji and Fuyuka, she really did.

She'd even received a phone call from her father, being rather technical as usual, but Yuuka could hear a hint of love behind his voice. Gouenji had refused to speak on the phone, even when Fuyuka had chided him too. Katsuya was very happy because his only daughter had decided to pursue a career in medicals, just like him. Yuuka loved to help people, injured or not.

"Girl, is Gouenji out of the house?" Noelle got up from her bean bag all of a sudden. Yuuka, who was reading a magazine, looked startled.

"Yes? But why? He's gone to Fuyuppe's house to visit Kudou-kantoku." Both of them didn't want to leave Yuuka on her birthday, but Yuuka insisted she'd be fine, she and Noelle would be catching up. Gouenji had narrowed his eyes at Noelle, who whistled innocently.

"Stay safe." Was the last thng Gouenji had said before he Fuyuppe left of to the Kudou residency. You see, Gouenji and Fuyuka had not told Kudou about their marriage plans...

"Kudou-kantoku? Coach of Inazuma Japan?" Noelle asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, they still haven't told him about their engagement." Yuuka told him. Noelle gave a low wolf whistle.

"Angry father crisis...but that's not what I wanted to know about." Noelle snickered a little. Yuuka shot her a questioning look.

"So you want to prank onii-chan?" Yuuka asked, her lips curving into a smile. Although it sounded a little bit fun, Yuuka never really had the heart to do that. She could never disobey onii-chan...again the irony there. She was dating Yuuto-kun.

"Hah! As much as I would love to do that and see his face, I've got to pass. I want to see those love notes you got." Now Yuuka's lips blossomed into a bigger smile.

"O-okay!" She stuttered, feeling incredibily happy. She kept her notes in a very safe drawer in her room; to treasure them and to make sure the onii-chan never found out. She pulled out the colored roses as well; Kidou had showed her a way to preserve them.

_"That way it'll be everlasting, just like our love," _He had quoted. Yuuka was just busy smiling like an idiot.

"These were the notes he sent me everyday, for two weeks straight," Yuuka said softly. "And then, during the last week, at night, he sent me these roses, along with these notes. Well, actually, Yuuto didn't. He had to go to Osaka, so he got Toramaru to and-" Yuuka told her the rest of the story. Noelle was attentive, humming in response, but her eyes were more focused on the love notes given.

"Wow, I've got to admit, your guy really knows his way with words," Noelle said, impressed.

_Red- I feel a feeling of satisfaction, and there's something in the void of feeling that I just can't seem to express. Is it love, or sadness from not meeting yo__u__?_

_Orange- I see you, yet we are so fa__r__. What is this feeling I feel? Solitude?_

_Yellow- My day brightens, like this rose, when I see your face, smell your scent, hear your giggles. But yet you __a__re unaware of this._

_Green- When you walk past, every flower blooms, the birds sing __m__ore, nature is at its peak._

_Blue- When the ocean is calm, it is __a__ reflection of you. When you come and visit, it's inhabitents feel blessed._

_Indigo- You__r__ touch can soothe anyone and anything._

_Violet- I feel sad, yet happy. This is my last note. But you will meet your l__o__ve._

And at last, there was also the white rose.

_White- Pure and innocent, __t__ruthful and gentle. I love you, Yuuka._

* * *

The night time rolled by, at last. It was time, for her birthday date with Kidou. Yuuka couldn't wait. She could already feel love in the air, as corny as that sounded. Of course, there was a lot of precision involved in planning this date. Since Gouenji was back, in the house, Yuuka had to go under the pretense that she and _Noelle _were going out for dinner.

Fuyuka had also caught on quickly, and she had helped persuade Gouenji that the two girls should have a little reunion together and should allow them to go off and have a dinner together. Unlike Kidou, Gouenji was not easily persuaded. Being the chairman of Nihon Shounen Soccer Kyoukai, he wasn't _easily _persuaded, but that didn't mean that they couldn't try. After an hour of begging, pleading, pranking **(Noelle!)**, and puppy dog faces from Yuuka and Fuyuka, Gouenji finally-although reluctantly-let them go off. Noelle smirked and fist-bumped Yuuka. Another score.

So here they were again, in Yuuka's room, getting ready, yet again.

"Okay chica," Noelle said, her voice low. She was super enthusiastic about this because one, Yuuka was being a badass, and two, it was disobeying Gouenji. "We've got to be a little reful. I know, I'm the prank queen and stuff, and I hate to admit this, but your brother has sharp eyes and is pretty...curious. We've got to get a proper alibi, and make sure that Gouenji doesn't interrogate."

Yuuka simply laughed. Noelle was being a little paraniod.

"Relax, Noelle, now we're starting to behave like each other. Don't worry, I'm good around this slinking dating business around onii-chan."

"Whatever girl. The fate of my ass is in your hands."

* * *

Several minutes later, after reassuring Gouenji that everything was going to be fine and exchanging secret winks and giggles with Fuyuka, Yuuka and Noelle were ready to put their master plan into action. Noelle only decided to speak once they were out of the apartment.

"Alright, so what's his plan? Does he even have a plan?" Noelle asked, a faint amount of paranoia lacing her voice.

"If Yuuto-kun didn't have a plan, then he wouldn't be Kidou Yuuto, gamemaker of Inazuma Japan and Teikoku Gakuen's kantoku."

"All right there Yuuka, let's not get so high and mighty over him, I still don't know what he's like. So what's the plan?"

"Yuuto-kun is as overprotective as onii-chan. If we just walk down this street, there should be a cab waiting for us apparently," Yuuka replied, looking at her cellphone, a look of confusion plastered on her face. "But I don't see anything."

Noelle blew her cellphone as rasberry. "Phony. I really hoped he'd be a great-" Her words were cut off as a cab screeched to a halt. The window rolled down, and wearing a taxi cab hat, dressed in smartly in a casual tuxedo, was her handsome, goggle-eyed sweet boyfriend.

"Yuuka-chan? Am I a bit late?" Kidou's husky voice sounded from the cab. His lips were playing his usual smirk. Yuuka smiled, locking her eyes with his soulful red one.

"Not late at all, just on time."

"Excuse me? Yeah, I really hate to be the party pooper, love crasher kind of person, but can we get a move on it? Gouenji's might send some weirdos to spy on us, who knows?"

* * *

Noelle had managed to get along better with Kidou than with Gouenji, Yuuka had noted. She seemed a little more at ease with him, and seemed to approve of him. Kidou managed to prove himself, but hey...when you're the world's best gamemaker, what do you expect?

They arrived a beautiful, yet seemingly normal rooftop restaurant, not that Yuuka minded. The place seemed rather familair, though Yuuka couldn't put her finger on it.

"Wow, this place has a hella lot of stuff," Noelle commented as she stepped out of the taxi. _"Adios amigos. _You've got some catching up to do."

"Wait, what about you?" Yuuka asked. She'd almost forgotten about Noelle.

Noelle gave her the 'it's okay you're my best friend and I've got it all covered' smile. She was probably going to wander around the restaurant, or explore a little bit.

"I've booked you a table," Kidou stepped in, smiling geniuenly. Noelle was started; someone she barely knew had booked her a table? He certainly was the one for Yuuka.

"Thanks man, you guys gotta enjoy while it lasts. Besides, I'd like to wander around this place," Noelle thanked the couple, making her way closer into the restaurant. She wolf whistled ad winked a little as the couple sat down in their place. At last, their first proper date.

"Yuuka," Kidou's husky voice said. "Dine with me." He pulled the chair for her, ever so much like a gentleman. Yuuka giggled, although she was surprised to hear her giggle sound a little nervous. Like a hawk, Kidou could sense that out.

"Yuuka? What's wrong? The restaurant is fine, right?" Kidou asked, worry lacing his voice. Yuuka sighed.

"No, it's not that. It's just...what if onii-chan finds out?" Yuuka admitted truthfully. She and Noelle had that same little fear in their minds. Kidou looked out at the horizon, a small sad smile plastered on his face.

"I have the same fear too. Someday, I think that Gouenji might just come and snatch you away from me."

"What about Haruna?"

"I've learned to let go. She's an adult in her twenties, she deserves to live life. I'll just threaten him off with a death warning. But Yuuka, you, you're eighteen. Only today. I don't want us seperated." Yuuka was shedding tears of happiness, damn her sensitivity.

"Yuuto-kun, I don't know what to say. How can anyone be as honest as you." Once again, Kidou's infamous smirk appeared.

"Oh Yuuka, you don't need to say anything, we can just seal the deal." With that, he stood up, guided her to railing and pressed his lips onto her, gently yet saying 'you are mine.' Yuuka was too shocked to react at first; her hands frozen at her sides, but she gradually began to respond, kissing him back, their lips moving in sync. His arms snuck to her waist and she wrapped her around his neck. She stood up on her tip-toes, trying to reach his height.

When they pulled away for air, neither could stop looking into each other's eyes.

"Damn Yuuka, no woman has ever made me feel like this," Kidou said, his deep voice sending shivers down Yuuka's spine. She was speechless; first kiss, sexy boyfriend. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Yuuka asked, breathless.

"Yuuka, what are you doing? Where's Noelle?" The voice of Gouenji Shuuya was heard at the other end of the phone. Yuuka's eyes widened in surpise but she kept her cool.

"Uh, oh, onii-chan! Hi! Noelle and just ordered some food, she's gone to the bathroom!" Yuuka exclaimed in a falesly bright voice. Beneath Kidou's goggles, Yuuka knew he was already thinking of a plan. That Kidou Yuuto.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Noelle's P.O.V

Noelle stared at the papers in front of her, clutching her hair in frustration. There was something not right; could there possibly be a link.

"Damn," Noelle said to herself. "I thought this was going to be easy..."

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the late update! Once again, school work, but I've tried to make this chapter long! So there are a bunch of mysteries in this chapter, hopefully, from chapter thirty, it gets better!**

**Also, I'm aware that the coming of age in Japan is twenty, well, only now I am, but in my country, you can do whatever when you're eighteen...but it's a fictional story, I hope it can pass. **

**And I've kind of been suffering with a little problem...writer's block. It's kind of blocking my writing and I've got everything planned out, but I just can't seem to put it in words. That's another reason for the late update, but I'll try my best to get on track!**

**Please Review/Follow...it really helps!**

**~Keerthana**


End file.
